I love you for Eternity
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen revoit un homme qu'elle croit disparu depuis plus de 4 mois. Sera-t-elle capable d'assumer une nouvelle histoire d'amour? Les secrets et révélations seront durs à accepter pour tous. La Kabbale va de nouveau semer la terreur dans les Sanctuary.
1. Les coeurs rebattent de sentiments

Bonjour à tous! Je fais ma 1ère histoire sur ce site et j'espère que je m'améliorerai rapidement! Pour des raisons scénaristiques, nous sommes en 1996(bientôt en 1997) et Helen a toujours 157 ans(veuillez excuser toutes ces modifictations que je fais mais c'est important pour bien se situer donc ne pas prendre en compte les différentes saisons, je reprends les personnages mais leur histoire sera différente).

C'est une fic TESLEN donc les Teslenites seront contents de lire ceci si ils aiment!

Je reprends des éléments de Sanctuary donc je n'ai pas d'argent et la série ne m'appartient pas. Seul Verena Dzeliyah et certaines idées sont miens. Nikola est toujours un vampire et John a disparu.

Verena Dzeliyah est interprétée(si on peut appeler ça comme ça) par Désirée Nosbusch. Ne prenez pas en compte l'épisode 7 de la saison 1(Nikola ne doit pas embrasser et déclarer son amour à Helen, du moins pas maintenant).

Maintenant pace à la lecture et ne soyez pas trop méchants avec une pauvre débutante!

* * *

Dans le noir proche de la nuit, on entend encore des rires heureux et des cris purement enfantins dans la ville. Les habitants fatigués rentrent dans leur habitat sans se douter que des êtres mystérieux peuvent s'y loger.

Près d'une rivière, un bâtiment imposant se dresse fièrement et semble dominer par son ancienneté les nouveaux immeubles du XXIème siècle.

C'est la Vieille Ville !

Dans un bureau à l'apparence serein, une belle femme rédige en silence des rapports et s'attarde plus vers ceux de ses collègues. Ses yeux bleus azur témoignent d'une grande fatigue qui n'affecte apparemment pas la femme.

Elle remet rapidement une méche de ses cheveux bruns bouclès derrière ses oreilles.

Alors que la femme semble extrêmemnt concentrée sur un fichier, quelqu'un entre soudain dans la pièce.

Il dit, la voix ensommeillé :

-Magnus, deux personnes vous demandent.

-Qui sont-elles ?

-Si je vous le dis, je prends le risque de voir mon cœur percé par une lance ou une balle de pistolet.

-Donc ce sont des personnes que je risque de ne pas apprécier ?

-Vous verrez par vous même.

-Très bien, j'arrive Will.

Le concerné sourit et quand sa patronne passe devant lui, il lui attrape doucement le bras et s'exclame avec une voix encourageante :

-Courage Helen, vous aurez un choc quand vous les verrez, quoi que c'est avec l'homme que vous aurez le plus de soucis je pense.

-Quoi, c'est John qui est revenu ?

-Non Helen.

La femme brune fronce les sourcils quand elle entend son protégé prononcer son prénom, cela est rare. Cela commence à lui faire peur.

Elle marche néanmoins, accompagnée de Will, vers le hall où l'attendent Henry, Kate et deux autres personnes dissimulées dans l'ombre.

Helen s'avance prudemment vers les deux inconnus et s'arrête quand elle reconnait le visage, elle doit bien se l'avouer, séduisant de…

-Nikola? Mais…

En effet, Nikola Tesla en personne se tient, une main sur la hanche comme à son habitude, prés de la porte, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Il s'approche d'Helen et lui lance malicieusement :

-Bonsoir Helen. Un petit bisou sur la joue por nos retrouvailles que j'attendais avec impatience ?

-Tu crois que je peux prendre le risque?

-Oui. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux plus te faire des petits tours.

Helen arque ses sourcils mais s'avance tout de même et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, embrasse Nikola sur la joue comme il est d'usage à ce siècle révolutionnaire.

Une fois les salutations faîtes, Nikola prend la main de l'autre inconnu et le fait marcher vers la lumière.

C'est une femme brune qui en sort. Elle est dotée de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude.

Nikola ne s'attarde pas et de sa voix très envoûtante, il prononce :

-Verena, je te présente Helen Magnus, la plus brillante scientifique que je puisse connaître et qui est supérieure à moi.

La concernée rougit légèrement mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Nikola continue les présentations :

-Helen, je te présente Verena Dzeliyah, la reine d'Orphyz, ma fiancée.

A ces mots, tout devient silencieux puis les réactions se mettent à fuser : Will retient un cri d'ébahissement, Kate regarde Nikola avec horrification et Henry ne peut s'empêcher de jurer.

Quant à Helen, son cœur rate un battement. Elle parvient à articuler :

-Depuis quand es-tu…fiancé ?

-Moins d'un an.

-Est-ce que ta fiancée sait que tu es …

-Un vampire et né dans les années 1800 ? Oui, elle le sait. Allons, ne faîtes pas cette tête les enfants !

Lesdits enfants reprennent, bien que difficilement, une tête à peu près normale.

Will surveille les gestes de sa patronne, au cas où celle-ci s'évanouirait.

La femme, justement, demande de sa voix habituellement suave :

-Pourquoi es-tu là et que veux-tu ?

-Tu te souviens de la mission que m'a confié Wexford ?

Un hochement de tête positive lui répond et Nikola décide de continuer :

-Et bien au bout de 4 mois, j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver certains Sanguines Vampiris éparpillés en Argentine et j'ai réussi à les convaincus de venir dans une île conçue spécialement pour eux le temps de trouver des solutions contre nos ennemis.

-Quoi ?

Will interrompt Helen avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère, ce qu'il ne souhaite pour rien au monde.

-Magnus, je propose qu'on aille se coucher, il se fait tard. Nikola nous dira tout demain.

-D'accord, installez-vous dans la chambre qui vous conviendra et demain vous viendrez dans mon bureau. A demain.

Sans en dire davantage, la centenaire s'éloigne en compagnie de son équipe sauf Will qui reste avec Nikola et Verena, laquelle admire l'architecture ancienne.

-Je vous conseille de mettre le réveil à 8 heures. Dormez bien et surtout pas de bruit par pitié !

Sue cette allusion, Will par se coucher, imité par tous les habitants.

Avant de grimper dans le lit qui attend d'être complet, Nikola pense :

-_« Dieu, Helen a tellement changée ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre moi. En attendant d'avoir une conversation privée avec elle je dois rester calme ! Et fidèle si possible. »_

L'homme vampire ne peut rien dire ou penser d'autre car il tombe vite dans les bras de Morphée, suivit par Verena dont les bras l'entourent d'amour.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre vous a-t-il plu? J'espère continuer l'histoire. Je publierai tous les 2/3 jours(sauf le jeudi parce que je termine à 17 heures tapantes après m'être tappée le français et ses complexes, petit délire).


	2. Premières explications

Bonjour à tous. je vous présente mon nouveau chapitre, il n'est pas très mouvementé et intéressant mais bon.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je pourrai continuer. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf Verena) ne sont pas à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent! Pour la tenue décrite, regardez l'épisode 7 de la saison 1 et vous comprendrez.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les review!

* * *

Le matin se lève lentement et avec difficulté dans la Vieille Ville. Henry Foss allume ses ordinateurs et vérifie les sécurités. Il prend un beignet et se met ensuite à l'attelage sur une arme complexe qu'il nomme : Sexy U.S.

Quelque chose sonne et le jeune homme prend son portable avant de partir en direction du bureau de sa patronne.

Celle-ci est assise sur son bureau. Elle porte une jupe et des bottes à talons noirs. Nikola est debout près de la cheminée tandis que Kate, Will et Verena, dont les yeux sont encore ensommeillés, sont assis sagement sur le canapé. Henry arrive au bout de quelques minutes et la réunion commence. Helen prend la parole sans attendre :

-Hier tu ne m'as pas répondu Nikola, que veux-tu et pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je reviens reprendre ma place au sein de l'équipe et cette fois je ne repartirai que pour les missions sur le terrain.

-Sauf si je ne veux plus de toi.

Helen regarde avec détermination son ancien ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut le virer. Un regard insistant lui répond. Nikola s'approche d'elle et dit :

-Tu as trop besoin de moi dans ton équipe Helen.

-C'est vrai mais je pourrais engager quelqu'un de plus compétent que toi sur le terrain.

-Oh voyons ma chère, personne n'est plus compétent que moi.

-Si tu le dis. Tu as des affaires encombrantes ?

-Oui. Verena peut re…

-C'est _ta fiancée_ alors bien sûr qu'elle peut rester !

La concernée s'avance, remercie la centenaire du regard, puis parle avec un accent légèrement espagnol :

-Je suis ravie d'être ici, avec vous. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-D'où vous vient cette folle idée ? Vous êtes la bienvenue ici Verena.

-J'aime votre accent britannique. Comme Nikola vous venez du XIXème ?

-Oui. Je pourrais en savoir plus sur Orphyz ?

-Bien sûr. Mon peuple se situe dans une dimension proche de la vôtre. Je suis la Reine d'une des contrées et afin de faire cesser les batailles, nous avons dû entamer les négociations.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas auprès de votre peuple ?

-Disons que des personnes mal intentionnées veulent me prendre le pouvoir.

-Donc vous êtes ici pour vous protéger ?

-Oui et aussi pour être près de Niko. Mais ce n'est que provisoire bien sûr. En attendant, je pourrais peut être vous aider.

-Je ne pense pas. Si il vous arrivait quelque chose, j'aurai votre peuple et Nikola sur moi et croyez-moi, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec quelque chose en moins ou une morsure au cou parce que quelqu'un n'aura pas su se contrôler.

Helen voit le regard amusé de Verena. Celle-ci remarque les yeux bleus de la femme en face d'elle et s'exclame :

-Dieu ! Vos yeux azur sont magnifiques. Je suppose que tous les hommes sont à vos pieds.

A cette phrase, Nikola semble s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous êtes mariée ou fiancée ?

-Juste fiancée mais nous avons rompu.

-Alors c'est que l'homme ne vous méritait pas !

-Peut être. Je laisse mon équipe vous faire visiter les lieux.

-Bien et s'il vous plaît, tutoyez-moi.

-J'essayerai.

Helen a un petit sourire tendre. Elle regarde son équipe partir avec Verena.

Pensant se trouver seule, la femme se tourne vers une fenêtre et s'adosse à côté du mur. Elle regarde le monde extérieur tout en essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur irréguliers.

Quelque chose de doux se pose avec tendresse sur son épaule. Helen soupire doucement et le contact s'intensifie donc. La plus que centenaire finit par se retourner et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Nikola.

Celui-ci la détaille rapidement avant de lui dire :

-C'est parce que je suis revenu que ton cœur bat si vite ?

-Qui te dit que…

-Je suis un vampire Helen, je peux ressentir des choses comme les sentiments…

En disant cela, ledit vampire ose avancer une main hésitante sur le cou d'Helen. Lai main descend, tremblante, vers la poitrine de la femme et s'arrête sur son cœur. Helen sent son sang faire demi-tour. Elle tape la main baladeuse et s'écarte à une grosse distance de l'homme en parlant :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté pendant ton absence ?

-Tu es inquiète pour moi ?

-Non. Réponds à ma question je te prie !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais il y a deux raisons à ma venue. La première parce que ma mission est close et la deuxième, c'est pour te revoir.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi Nikola !

-Mais je te dis la vérité. Tu as l'air en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un membre de mon équipe et qu'en tant que tel, tu aurais du m'informer de ton avancement dans ta mission !

-C' est juste pour cela que tu te mets en colère ?

Voyant que sa remarque ne fait qu'aggraver les choses, Nikola se reprend rapidement :

-Je n'ai pu contacter personne ici parce que dans cette île, les communications ne se font que par télépathie et les autres ne fonctionnaient pas en plus !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu oublies que tu pouvais m'…

-Envoyez un pigeon ? Il serait mort de fatigue dès son arrivée.

Nikola fronce les sourcils quand il voit l'expression d'Helen. Il soupire et dit :

-je t'avoue n'avoir pas imaginé des retrouvailles comme celles-ci.

-C'est vrai que c'était une surprise.

-Tu parles de ma venue ou de Verena ?

-Les deux. C'est bien que tu sois fiancé à elle.

Helen sourit doucement et revient s'asseoir à son bureau. L'homme aux yeux verts continue de parler pour éviter un silence pesant :

-Tu as fais le deuil ? Je veux dire avec la mort d'Ashley et la disparition de _son_ _père_.

Nikola insiste bien sur le mot _père_. Une pointe de jalousie se fait entendre dans sa voix mais Helen ne s'en aperçoit pas.

-Non. C'est dur.

-Ca je peux le comprendre.

A cette petite phrase, Helen hausse un sourcil et une réponse vient :

-La mort de…de mon frère m'est toujours dure à accepter.

-Je sais. On dit qu'avec le temps ça passe mais en fait, non.

La femme aux yeux bleus se plonge dans ses pensées un moment, ce qui permet au vampire de la détailler librement, puis elle revient à la réalité :

-Je pense que Verena pourrait rester avec Kate. Elles s'entendront sûrement.

Helen s'apprête à partir quand Nikola la rattrape et lui dit d'une voix sans moquerie :

-Tu m'as énormément manquée Helen.

La concernée ne dit rien mais sourit tendrement avant de partir avec un peu de tristesse, laissant le vampire seul, dans ses pensées bien étranges pour un homme fiancé digne de ce nom.

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est terminé les ami(e)s! Je prépare déjà les autres et comme prévu, on se retrouve Samedi pour peut être deux chapitres d'affilé.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et merci encore aux review que j'ai reçue.


	3. Faire connaissance

Comme prévu, le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire. je sais qu'il n'est pas réellement important mais à partir du 5ème chapitre, ça sera mieux. je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont mis(es) des review et je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu les réponses mais si non, au prochain chapitre j'y répondrai. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Verena déballe ses affaires tout en écoutant une musique de style classique. Un bruit de porte la fait se retourner et elle voit Helen dans l'embrasure. Celle-ci lui sourit et demande :

-Je peux entrer ?

Un hochement de tête positive lui répond et la centenaire se retrouve face à la reine d'Orphyz.

-J'espère que votre chambre vous plaît.

-Oh oui, elle est grande et magnifiquement décorée ! Et votre musique est superbe.

-C'est de la musique classique, Nikola adore en écouter alors je comprends pourquoi vous faîtes de même.

-Certes, il m'a facilement convaincu. De quelle époque ce tableau date-t-il ?

Verena désigne une peinture et Helen lui répond avec un sourire :

-C'est le Sacre de Charles VII accompagné de Jeanne D'Arc. Il date du XIXème siècle.

-Votre culture est si…comment dire…

-Étonnante du point de vue d'une personne ne venant pas d'ici.

-Oui, asseyez-vous je vous en prie et tutoyez moi par pitié !

-D'accord mais dans ce cas, pourrais-tu faire pareil, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 200ans !

-Bien comme tu veux. Tu as quel âge au fait ? Si tu connais Nikola tu dois avoir dans les 140ans.

-146 ans pour être plus précise.

-Je te bats dans ce cas.

-Quoi ?

Le visage d'Helen laisse voir sa surprise immense. Elle interroge Verena du regard puis une réponse vient :

-A Orphyz, tous les êtres humains vivent jusqu'à 221 ans.

-Dans ce cas tu as…

-161 ans. Je suis née un 16 septembre donc je suis plus vieille que toi.

-Je vois cela. Tu peux mourir avant l'âge normal ?

-Oui. Seules les armes peuvent nous tuer.

-Tu vivras longtemps avec Nikola je pense.

-Sans doute mais lui est immortel, moi pas.

-Tu aurais préférée ?

-Je t'avoue que oui. Ca doit être bien.

-Au début oui mais après, quand tes amis tombent tu finis par comprendre que jamais la mort ne t'aidera. Justement, elle te détruit sans te tuer. Te pousse à cacher tes sentiments et à les enfouir pour éviter une déception. Sans compter qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les autres trouveraient ça louche et tu ne peux pas construire quelque chose de concret quand tu aimes quelqu'un.

-Waouh, c'est cette impression que tu as ?

-Oui.

-Tu la décris bien je trouve. Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur, c'est pour cela que nous ne vivons pas éternellement.

Helen sourit doucement et regarde les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Verena se tourne dans la direction de ses habits et demande ensuite :

-Quoi ?

-Pas grand-chose. C'est juste que connaissant Nikola, je doute qu'il apprécie d'emporter des vêtements comme ceux là.

-Mouais. Il aime _un peu _mes vêtements, en revanche je peux t'assurer qu'il déteste être habillé comme les hommes de mon peuple.

-Il ne faut pas s'en étonner. Nikola aime les vêtements de 1800 et certains de notre siècle actuel. Il porte surtout du noir.

-Donc voilà pourquoi il refuse catégoriquement de porter des couleurs vifs.

-En fait il aime bien le blanc. D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'il m'avait demandé de mettre une robe blanche en 1939.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait le blanc. Tu as l'air de le connaitre comme si vous étiez ensemble !

- Non, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas son genre et puis nous sommes amis. C'est un des seuls à m'avoir considéré comme égale à l'homme, voire supérieure.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle je crois. Il me cache plein de chose le génie.

Verena soupire de joie avant de dire :

-Je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amies, cela te plairait ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis mais oui. Comment as-tu rencontrée Nikola ?

-C'était il y a longtemps ! Mes hommes et moi sommes allés sur Terre et quand nous sommes arrivés, une bataille avait déjà lieu. Nikola m'a aidé à me débarrasser des attaquants. Il est fort pour les attaques mentales !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de pouvoirs.

-Pourtant il les utilise souvent, sur nous aussi d'ailleurs.

La femme aux yeux verts toussote, pas sûre d'elle-même puis demande avec son habituel accent espagnol :

-Est-ce que Nikola et toi vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ?

-Oui mais entre amis. La dernière fois on avait regardé le Titanic.

-C'est un objet ou un livre ?

Le visage de Verena montre son incompréhension et Helen lui répond, souriante:

-Mais non ! C'est un film issu d'une histoire vraie. Si tu veux je pourrais te le montrer.

-Oui mais ce nom est…comment je peux dire cela…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Apparemment cela veut dire une Babylone sur mer.

-Je suppose que c'est une chose anglaise.

-Oui, c'est un paquebot transatlantique.

-Hein ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux en savoir plus sur nos cultures.

-J'adorerai !

-Nikola ne t'a pas appris certaines choses ?

-Si mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour nous voir. Il m'a dit que tu avais une fille, est-ce vrai ?

A ce mot, Helen se crispe et se lève pour marcher un peu et arrêter la lassitude qui s'empare d'elle. Elle répond tout de même :

-Oui. Que t-a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Qu'il aimerait rester ici et qu'il détestait John Truite…

Helen ne peut s'empêcher de rire à l'entente de ce nom. Elle reprend Verena :

-C'est John Druitt !

-Ah, oh pardon. Pourquoi cela te fait rire ?

-C'est juste que tu viens de lui donner un nom de poisson et que si il avait entendu cela, tu aurais intérêt à fuir je pense.

-Il est malfaisant ?

-Disons plutôt qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait la plupart du temps. Il a disparu donc là tu n'as pas à le craindre.

-Ouf ! Je dois dire que je n'avais pas trop envie de me trouver en présence d'une personne à l'esprit plus que douteux, il est bien comme ça au fait ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu savais que Nikola le détestait ?

-Oui. Et d'ailleurs John le lui rend bien.

-D'accord.

Verena hésite à continuer puis se décide intérieurement et reprend :

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir des enfants.

-La mienne est morte.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai été maladroite.

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Nikola n'a pas du te le dire. Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

-Oui mais Nikola n'en veut pas.

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'en veut pas.

-Tu le connais si bien ! J'aurai cru que vous aviez…

-Je suis son patron et je ne suis pas son genre. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, jamais je n'essayerai de te le prendre.

-Merci. Je pourrais t'accompagner pour des missions ?

-Non, pas maintenant. D'ailleurs, je dois partir avec Nikola pour vérifier quelque chose, il y a eu une alerte. Je me permets de l'enlever pour quelques temps, tu peux rester avec Kate.

-Je l'aime bien. Will est également…

-Charmant ? C'est ce que je suis dis quand je l'ai recrutée.

-Il vient avec vous ?

-Non, lui et Henry sont déjà sur quelque chose, et Kate restera avec toi pour te faire voir ce qu'est la vie terrienne.

-Merci.

Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Helen, la femme de 161 ans précise :

-Merci de me faire confiance et de me comprendre. Tu m'as rassurée sur certaines choses.

-Il y en a une qui était parfaitement normale. J'y vais. Amuses-toi bien, juste, Kate n'aime pas la musique classique à l'inverse de Nikola.

Helen sort de la chambre de Verena et se dirige vers le laboratoire assigné à Nikola, une boule à l'estomac.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir décue en écrivant ce chapitre. On se retrouve lundi(pour cette histoire), je termine à 17 heures mais je pense avoir le temps de publier(j'en suis même sûre)!

N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques bonne sou mauvaises pour que je puisse améliorer ma syntaxe dans le futur.(Merci à mathilde pour m'avoir fait remarquer des fautes)!


	4. Mission et 1ers signes

Hey! je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent. Me voici (avec un peu de retard je l'admets) avec un nouveau chapitre que je me suis amusée à écrire. A partir du chapitre 5, nous pourrons voir l'évolution des choses entre nos deux Victoriens. je prévois de faire revenir John dans quelques chapitres. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf Verena et le loup) ne sont pas à moi!

Je suis toujours triste et prête à aider les japonais pour ce qu'ils subissent actuellement et je leur donne tout le soutien que mon coeur d'adolescente peut avoir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nikola tente de se concentrer sur les commandes de pilotage mais n'y parvient pas. Il tente de ne pas faire attention à ce parfum délicieux qu'est le caramel. Caramel qui vient des cheveux bouclés de la femme à côté du vampire.

Celle-ci pilote sans se douter qu'elle est l'objet d'un regard étrange et presque hypnotisé. Elle s'en rend finalement compte et demande avec sa voix suave habituelle :

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela ?

-Comment est-ce que je peux te regarder ?

-Tu le sais bien.

-C'est juste que tu es une femme si magnifique, l'homme que tu aimeras dans le futur aura une chance inestimable.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais en attendant remets tes yeux là où ils devraient se trouver, c'est-à-dire sur les commandes.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce regard, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'embarrasse.

-J'aime t'embarrasser.

-Je crois l'avoir déjà remarqué ! Prépare-toi, nous allons bientôt atterrir, nous ne resterons que le temps d'une vérification des lieux.

-Comme tu veux éclat du soleil.

Helen sursaute légèrement en entendant cette phrase. Nikola lui répond donc avec un sourire charmeur :

-C'est la signification de ton nom en grec. Je trouve que c'est exactement toi, personnellement bien sûr…j'aime quand tu rougis.

En effet, la centenaire a les joues un peu rosies. Pour se redonner contenance, elle toussote et fait l'atterrissage. Une fois à terre, Helen et Nikola prennent leur arme, un pistolet, et s'avancent dans le début de forêt.

Un grognement leur parvient soudain et Nikola pousse Helen juste à temps et tire presque immédiatement sur une touffe.

Ladite touffe se révèle être un…loup ? Le vampire se concentre et entre en contact avec les yeux de la bête. Helen, qui vient de revenir à la réalité, comprend ce que veut faire son équipier. Elle se met devant lui et parle :

-Non Nikola, je t'interdis de l'attaquer mentalement !

-Que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Si, dis-moi.

-Si tu m'y obliges je me verrai contrainte de te paralyser.

-Tu le fait déjà.

-Quoi ? Non, ne dis rien et concentre-toi !

-C'est très dur avec une femme comme toi Helen.

-Stop ! Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Juste qu'avoir la femme la plus…

Nikola ne peut terminer sa phrase car le loup, qu'Helen et lui ont entre temps oublier pendant leur joute verbal, grogne avec férocité. Il se dirige droit sur Helen. Celle-ci l'évite de justesse. Elle se fige d'effroi lorsqu'elle voit le loup se transformer. Un homme apparaît. Il a des crocs et des griffes. L'inconnu fonce sur la centenaire qui parvient, non sans mal, à parer les attaques.

Nikola fait un signe à Helen mais celle-ci ne peut rien voir car, trop occupée à se battre contre l'homme aux griffes. Le combat semble durer des heures pour Helen qui a un moment d'inattention. L'homme en profite et lui entaille la peau de son épaule puis ses griffes s'attaquent au ventre de la brune. Elle se reprend et assomme son adversaire avant de prendre Nikola par le bras et l'amener vers l'hélicoptère qui est plus loin dans les sentiers. Nikola entend un bruit et sans plus attendre, il plaque Helen au sol et se retrouve entre ses jambes avec du sang sur son uniforme. Le vampire a une mine d'inquiétude et dit :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais j'irai sûrement mieux si tu descendais de mon corps.

-Je fais ça pour te protéger Helen.

-Dans ce cas merci mais dis-moi de quoi.

-L'homme qui t'a blessé est un des miens. C'est en revanche un des vampires qui ne fait pas partie de mon camp.

-Okay mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es sur moi.

-J'y viens. Il peut sentir le sang de sa victime sauf quand un autre vampire est là.

Nikola s'arrête un moment avant de poursuivre, cette fois avec son arrogance habituelle.

-J'avoue que j'aime cette position. Imagine que nous soyons dans ton lit, nus. Cette position est parfaite pour notre 1ère …

-Ferme-là et fais cela avec Verena !

Helen écoute s'il y a du bruit et n'en entendant pas, elle pousse Nikola avant de se lever avec difficulté et gémissements de douleur.

-Rentrons, il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici pour l'instant.

Un gémissement de protestation lui répond. La centenaire secoue la tête avant d'aller à l'hélicoptère, une main sur son ventre blessé par les griffes de l'inconnu vampire.

* * *

Je posterai mercredi le chapitre 5 qui fera plaisir aux Teslenites je pense. Sur ce, bonne rentrée et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs(quoi? Moi je les ai déjà fait)!

A mercredi et n'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions soit dans mon forum, soit ici.


	5. Cus rhythmis concern oscularetur?

Hey tout le monde! Je publie de nouveau. Le 5ème chapitre vous plaira sûrement, en tout cas je l'espère. je passe en moyenne 30 à 45 minutes sur un chapitre comme cela et je me suis beaucoup amusée.

Je rappelle que la série et les personnages sauf certains ne sont pas à moi! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Will se précipite sur sa patronne qui gémit de douleur. L'homme la desserre en lui disant :

-Pardon Magnus, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

-Ça va Will.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux vous soigner.

-Je vous remercie mais non. Allez-y.

Pour rassurerson protégé, Helen lui sourit etWill n'a pas d'autre choix. Il s'en va, à regret, avec ses compagnons, à savoir Henry et Bigfoot. Il ne reste plus qu'Helen et Nikola. Celui-ci se racle la gorge et s'approche d'Helen. Il s'apprête à dire quelquechose mais son amie le devance.

-Je t'écoute, qui sont ceux qui ne sont pas dans ton camp ?

-Je pourrai répondre à tes questions une fois que tu seras soignée.

-Nikola, mes blessures sont superficielles, tes informations sont largement plus importantes.

-Je te propose quelque chose, éclat du soleil.

Le vampire arrogant sourit devant l'air énervé de sa collègue. Il voit à sa réaction qu'elle est très embarrassée.

Helen bouge, sans le savoir, son épaule blessée et grimace de douleur. Elle dit à Nikola :

-Vas y, dis moi ta proposition.

-Merci. Je te propose de te soigner et répondre à toutes tes questions. Je veux m'assurer que rien n'est grave alors je le fais moi-même.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu n'auras pas d'informations.

-C'est du…

-Chantage et je suis fier d'avoir réussi à te piéger d'ailleurs.

Le vampire peut entendre un juron de la part de son amie. Celle-ci, après avoir réfléchi, dit :

-Okay, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un chantage pareil, c'est clair ?

-Parfaitement clair Helen. Par contre il faudrait que tu enlèves ta chemise.

Helen soupire puis obeit. Elle déboutonne sa chemise puis l'enlève avec soin. Nikola prend des gants et quand il se retourne, ses yeux s'écarquillent. La femme en face de lui est en soutien gorge devant lui ! Il se met à penser :

_« -Ach môj boze, ale ja som snival! Hein ? Je dois vraiment arrêter de parler en slovaque parce que l'accent mental ne me va pas dutout ! Helen est en soutien gorge bon sang d'un champignon ! Son soutien gorge est noir. Je me demande comment est sa culotte, noir ourouge ? Stop Nikola ! Concentre-toi sur son visage…et ses seins juste un petit moment. C'est la taille idéale, ses formes sont généreuses je trouve. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? En plus ce n'est pas respectueux pour Verena ! Bon mon vieux, concentre-toi un peu ! »_

Helen rougit quelque peu quand elle se rend compte du regard de Nikola sur sa poitrine, heureusement cachée. Elle redevient impassible et demande de sa voix suave :

-Je crois que mon dos aussi a été touché, peux-tu vérifier ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Nikola se met derrière Helen et commence ses soins, tout en parlant :

-Ceux qui ne sont pas dans mon camp se font appeler Vempjerik. Ils se sont isolés dans différents endroits que je ne connais pas.

-Pourquoi…aïe…ne sont-ils pas avec vous ?

-Dans ma civilisation, c'est la guerre civile si je puis dire. Certains Vampiris veulent s'en prendre aux populations mortelles tandis que d'autres veulent vivre avec et se fonder dans la masse.

-Mais il n'y a pas de mal à…

-C'est ce que disent les vampires mais certains n'y croient pas. Ceux qui sont avec moi on été pourchassés. Nous essayons de faire des négociations mais d'autres ennemis nous barrent la route. Notre situation est dure Helen.

-Je suis désolée. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester avec eux afin de les aider ? Tu es bien un membre important ?

-Oui mais pour l'instant nous préférons surveiller la situation parmi les mortels. J'ai terminé ton dos, il y avait quelques égratignures mais pas graves.

-Merci.

Helen essaye de se lever mais Nikola l'en empêche et la fait se rasseoir. Il s'exclame ensuite :

-Allons Helen, j'espère que tu n'aillais pas me fausser compagnie ! Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner.

-Ce que tu peux être énervant Nikola !

-Et toi terriblement séduisante et sexy avec les joues rougies et un soutien gorge noir.

-Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela en plus. Aie !

-Excuse-moi. Arrête de bouger comme ça et respire calmement.

-Ma respiration ne devrait pas te gêner.

-Normalement, mais ta poitrine se soulève vite et je peux tout voir.

-Eh bien ne la regarde pas !

-Ca va être dur. Ton ventre est guéri. Ou presque.

-J'aurai pu le faire seule !

-Et me priver de ta douce présence? Non Helen, n'y songe pas !

Le ton de Nikola est théâtral et Helen est de plus en plus agacée. Elle le fait savoir :

-Nikola, veux-tu bien cesser d'avoir ce ton là et de me sortir de pareils inepties ?

-Très certainementma chère Helen. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

-Comment accéder à Orphyz ?

-C'est avec Verena que tu dois parler de cela. Bon Okay ! On peut y accéder par des portails.

-Quel genre de portails ?

-Des lacs ou rivières. Mais le véritable portail se trouve dans la contrée des lacs. C'est loin d'ici.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Non. Enfin si, mai pas dans les Hautes Terres. Mais je suis déjà allé dans une cité sous-marine.

Nikola ne peut s'ajouter de dire :

-Avec leurs vêtements bizarres !

-Verena m'a parlée de ça.

-Si tu rigoles, je te promets une morsure à un endroit intéressant et dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à tes 271 ans au moins !

-Si tu oses faire ça je ferai en sorte que John revienne et qu'il t'éventre avant de t'étrangler !

-Pas Johnny ! Je ne l'aime pas. Il est chauve, puant, grossier, monstrueux, insoutenable, dangereux, brutal…

-Finis de me soigner rapidement ou je pars !

-Non, ton ventre est si…

Le regard d'Helen avertit Nikola de ne pas finir sa phrase. Il soupire donc et s'avoue vaincu :

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te soigner ton épaule. Ca te fait mal plus qu'aux autres endroits ?

-Oui.

-Je pense que c'est juste une blessure profonde, des désinfections et tout est fini dans quelques jours.

-Je pense aussi.

Nikola commence à bien désinfecter puis à soigner la blessure profonde. Il aperçoit des traces de griffes avec du sang qui descendent sur la poitrine d'Helen, et légèrement en dessous du sous vêtement de la centenaire.

Nikola soupire et dit :

-Helen, il y a une égratignure saignante qui descend jusqu'à tes seins je crois. Je peux…

-Si tu n'en profites pas oui mais fais vite !

-Dommage.

Une petite tape sur le torse fait taire Nikola qui s'active. Les blessures finissent par être soignées. Nikola rapproche inconsciemment son visage de celui d'Helen qui a les yeux mi-closes. Le rapprochement continue puis leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser chaste. Helen se reprend la première et se recule légèrement, rompant le baiser. Ses joues sont quelque peu rouges. Un malaise s'installe entre les deux scientifiques.

La centenaire toussote et remet en vitesse sa chemise avant de fuir. Nikola reste seul à sa place et touche ses lèvres qui ont le goût délicieux de miel.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre était je l'espère plus long et plus intéressant. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, le vendredi(j'ai anglais en dernière heure, ne vous en faîtes pas je suis accro)! Peut être me permettrais-je de publier une autre histoire. Maintenant les traductions. Pour le titre, cela veut dire Inquiétude rime avec baiser et la phrase slovaque de Nikola dans ses pensées c'est : Oh mon dieu mais je rêve!

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur le forum ou ici.


	6. La réunion cache des choses

Hey tout le monde! J'espère ne pas avoir posté trop en retard. je ne cherche pas d'excuses mais aujourd'hui le moral était à 4,1 sur 10. J'ai des problèmes avec ma prof de français(surtout) et de musique(mais ça s'arrange). Heureusement la prof d'anglais(vive les profs sympa et ...) est là!

Je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas alors je passe directement à la petite présentation. Dans ce chapitre on en apprendra plus sur certaines choses et veuillez me pardonner si ça n'est pas très clair. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi.

Sur ce bonne lecture et ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes!

* * *

Verena et Kate écoutent une musique et Henry se bouche les oreilles face à cette résonnance. Will rit sous cape puis se tourne vers Helen, laquelle est dans ses pensées semble-t-il.

Nikola arrive finalement et remarque tout de suite qu'Helen n'est pas à l'aise. Celle-ci soupire et dit à l'équipe :

-Il n'y a pas longtemps, plusieurs victimes ont été retrouvées. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun.

-Donc vous avez reçu les résultats d'analyse ?

-Oui Will. Les résultats révèlent que les victimes sont attaquées par les mêmes agresseurs.

-Vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur les blessures.

-Bine sûr, à chaque corps on a affligé une blessure profonde au flanc droit et une morsure au cou pour certaines personnes, ce qui pourrait supposer que les agresseurs étaient en deux groupes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je n'en sais rien Henry. Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices malheureusement.

Will croise le regard d'Helen puis dit :

-Je pense que je pourrais enquêter avec mes anciens collègues, ou du moins avoir leur aide.

-Vous croyez qu'ils accepteraient ?

-Oui. Ils veulent classer cette affaire au plus vite donc je pourrai les convaincre.

-Bine. Dans ce cas faîtes cela.

-D'accord.

-Nous devons résoudre au plus vite cette énigme de morsure.

Kate et Verena se regardent puis Kate demande avec intérêt :

-Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est aussi important ?

-Oui. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à ça. Les vampires sont ici.

-Hein ? Mais c'est impossible Magnus, ils ont disparus !

-Pas complètement. Nikola, tu peux leur expliquer ?

Celui-ci relève la tête et reprend son air arrogant en disant :

-Mais bien sûr ma chère Helen.

Le vampire s'avance et se met à parler, s'attirant plusieurs regards de la part du reste de l'équipe dont certains l'écoutent avec une attention particulière.

-Les vampires sont dans les 4 coins du globe. J'ai réussi à convaincre certains de venir dans mon côté.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon peuple est au bord de la guerre civile et les mortels en sont la cause.

Helen soupire et arrête son ami avant que celui-ci ne continue sa phrase qui ne plaît pas à certains dans la salle.

-Il veut dire que des vampires veulent faire de nous leurs esclaves et que d'autres veulent tout simplement vivre avec nous en tant qu'êtres humains et normaux.

-Okay mais pourquoi s'attaquer à nous ?

-Minute ! Ils n'y sont peut-être pour rien ! Il y a aussi la blessure sur le flanc droit, vous l'avez vite oublié ce détail !

-Nikola !

- Pardonne-moi Helen mais tes enfants m'insupportent de plus en plus. Ils veulent accuser les miens et je trouve cela inadmissible.

-Quand tu arrêteras de faire ton intéressant on en reparlera ! Maintenant on passe à autre chose si vous le voulez bien !

Tous sauf Tesla hochent la tête. Henry lance un regard à sa patronne avant de lancer avec sérieux :

-Mes homologues et moi pensons qu'il serait préférable de contacter l'Armée des Nations.

-Pourquoi Henry ?

-Eh bien nous avons découvert qu'effectivement les vampires nous voulaient du mal et l'Armée a plusieurs phénomènes dans son côté. Si nous nous allions, les vampires dangereux pour nous seraient paralysés.

-Je pense que cette mesure militaire n'est pas nécessaire. Qu'en pensez-vous Will ?

-Disons que ça pourrait être utile pour ceux qui veulent nous attaquer.

-Kate ?

-Ouais. Ça nous garantira une sécurité contre ces tueurs sanguinaires.

Nikola intervient à ce moment et dit avec amusement et moquerie en même temps :

-Jeune fille, vous venez de définir avec les mots justes le portrait de John Druitt.

-Ah. Vous faîtes une drôle de tête Magnus.

En effet, Helen regarde Nikola en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux expriment la colère. Nikola parvient à croiser son regard. La centenaire demande :

-Et toi Nikola, que penses-tu de tout cela ?

-Mes compagnons n'iront attaquer les mortels que si des alliés viennent à eux.

-Verena…

-Il faut que vous soyez prêts s'ils décident d'attaquer.

-Mais ils pourraient croire que c'est une déclaration de guerre.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi Nikola ?

-Parce que les Vempjerik ne savent pas que je suis avec toi et ils ne voudraient pas s'approcher des crét…mortels pardon.

Will et Kate disent en même temps avec colère :

- On n'est pas des crétins, espèce d'idiot !

-Je rêve ou on vient de me traiter d'i…

-Stop vous 3 !

Helen est vraiment exaspérée par le comportement de son équipe. Henry, pour détendre l'atmosphère, demande :

-Et pour la mission d'hier ?

-Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par un Vempjerik.

Nikola enchaîne tout de suite après, voyant le regard du reste de l'équipe :

-Les Vempjerik sont les vampires qui veulent régner sur Terre, vous devriez le savoir.

-Pardon de ne pas tout savoir. Nous ne sommes pas des génies à l'égo surdimensionné, nous !

Nikola sort ses griffes et les 2 femmes brunes se précipitent sur lui. Verena lui dit :

-Arrête Nikola, tu n'es pas menaçant !

Verena embrasse Nikola qui, au contact, range ses griffes. Il répond au baiser. Helen se recule avec un mal au cœur étrange. Will s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas et demande avec inquiétude :

-Vous allez bien Magnus ?

-Oui. J'accepte de rencontrer les chefs de m'Armée, en attendant je vais devoir prévenir les autres dirigeants des Sanctuaires.

-D'accord.

Nikola regarde étrangement Will avant de dire à Helen :

-Il faut que je te parle.

Tous comprennent le message et partent. Nikola s'approche alors d'Helen et lui dit :

-Je pense que Johnny pourrait nous aider si nos deux races doivent s'affronter.

-Tu oublies qu'il a disparu. Au fait, il s'appelle John et…

Helen ne peut plus parler car les lèvres de Nikola l'en empêche. Le baiser est timide mais le vampire essaye de dire quelque chose à sa partenaire à travers ce geste.

La femme brune reprend avec difficulté ses esprits et, à regret au fond de son cœur, brise le baiser et repousse Nikola.

Elle le regarde étrangement et lui dit, comme si de rien était :

-Je te préviendrai quand Henry aura contacté l'Armée.

Helen part sans attendre et Nikola la suit quelques minutes plus tard. Il soupire et essaye de garder ce délicieux goût de miel sur ses lèvres encore chaudes du baiser partagé avec Helen. Il rejoint Verena qui l'embrasse avec amour.

* * *

Ben voilà. ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin mais Verena doit bien exister tout de même. On se retrouve... dimanche si vous voulez toujours que je continue? Si oui je suis toujours au rendez-vous.


	7. En apprendre plus

Bonjour tout le monde! Encore une fois me revoulà avec un autre chapitre. Juste une remarque, je trouve dommage de ne pas reçevoir plus de review, je voudrais connaître vos avis et savoir si vosu voulez que je fasse une situation en plus moi, ça ne me dérange pas(du moment que ça ne sort pas véritablement du cours de l'histoire et que ce soit crédible). Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi(sauf certains).

Mathilde: je ne sais pas à quoi joue Nikola(hein? Mais c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire alors je devrais savoir! Oh mince j'ai un trou!) Si je sais à quoi il joue mais tu comprendras plus tard. Au fait, merci de me mettre des review(ça fait chaud au coeur). J'ai un bon moral aujourd'hui donc je publie d'autres histoires.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Will lance un regard interrogateur à Henry, imité par Helen et Tesla. L'informaticien finit par céder et dit avec une joie non-dissimulée :

-Magnus, les chefs du Canada de l'Armée des Nations ont accepté de nous rencontrer.

-C'est parfait ! Où et quand ?

-A Vancouver dans un des bâtiments près des montagnes aujourd'hui, ils voudraient que nous arrivions si possible à 17h30.

-Mais on ne peut pas venir avant 18h00.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

- Explique-toi Henry.

-Okay. Nous sommes invités à un bal qui réunit d'autres Organisations.

Nikola, qui est dans un coin, intervient à ce moment et garde sa voix ironique :

-Une réunion suivit d'un bal derrière, c'est vraiment bizarre. Ce que les mortels sont…je ne peux même pas trouver le mot leur correspondant.

-Et on préfère Nikola, continue Henry.

-Merci doc. Alors, ils pensent que si nous arrivons tôt nous pourrons nous préparer. Ensuite nous descendrons dans la salle, le bal sera apparemment déjà commencé. Il y aura ensuite une repas avec différents dirigeants.

-Au moins on ne mourra pas de faim.

-Fermez-là Dracula !

-Oh mais c'est vilain de parler comme cela à plus vieux que soi. Tu devrais apprendre la politesse à tes enfants Helen.

La concernée lance un regard noir au vampire et somme Henry de poursuivre. Celui-ci s'exécute :

-Après le repas nous pourrons visiter la ville. Les dirigeants ont tous une chambre dans un hôtel proche.

-C'est un bon programme. Est-ce que le lendemain quelque chose sera prévue ?

-Oui. Une véritable rencontre se fera entre Warlan Ortekeyn et vous.

-Donc nous pourrons discuter tous les deux.

Un hochement de tête positive lui répond. Helen voit le regard étrange de Will et lui demande :

-Qu'y a-t-il Will ?

-Euh…

-Je connais ce regard alors crachez le morceau.

-Bien. Ce Warlan ne ferait pas partie d'une secte ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Aucune idée. Henry, pourriez-vous vérifier ?

-Bien sûr, laissez-moi quelques minutes.

Le loup s'installe à un ordinateur et après quelques manipulations, des données apparaissent sur un des écrans.

Will et Helen s'approchent tandis que Nikola reste à sa place en regardant le postérieur, Ô combien magnifique, d'Helen. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils et regarde l'écran. Une photo y est affichée. Henry pianote un moment sur le clavier puis dit :

-Will a raison. Warlan Ortekeyn fait partie des hauts membres Esséniens. Il est aussi agent à la CIA et a un statut haut de scientifique à la NASA. On peut dire que c'est un génie !

Un grognement quasi-inhumain suivit d'un juron serbe parvient aux oreilles d'Helen qui se retourne vers Nikola. Elle lui dit d'un air amusé :

-Notre vampire serbe adoré serait-il jaloux d'un homme avec plusieurs titres et très séduisant ?

-Si c'est à moi que tu parles, je ne trouve pas qu'il soit séduisant. Et jamais je ne pourrais être jaloux d'un crétin qui ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville !

-Mais quel langage !

-Mets-là en veilleuse Tintin.

-Fermez-là tous les 2 ! Will, sais-tu autre chose ?

-Non mais j'ai l'impression que ce Warlan n'est pas qu'une simple personne.

-Nous verrons ce soir. En attendant combien de personnes peuvent venir ?

Henry parle en lançant un regard meurtrier à Nikola qui en répons lui sourit avec arrogance :

-Toute l'équipe peut venir mais je ne pense que Kate, Bigfoot et la fiancée de Dracula ne veuillent venir.

-Je pense aussi. Henry, prépare un jet. Tout le monde va prendre ses affaires et on se rejoint à 15h45.

-Okay, je vais prévenir les autres.

Henry salut ses collègues et part. Will et Helen échangent un regard. Nikola s'approche et dit :

-Nous allons prendre des armes ?

-Je pense. Pour les cacher on s'arrangera.

Helen s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand elle aperçoit le regard de Nikola a un endroit peu stratégique. Will regarde aussi l'endroit là et Helen reprend les deux garçons :

-Hey ! Arrêtez de reluquer ma poitrine ! Elle ne vous a rien fait.

-Oh si Helen, elle me tente.

-Et moi je trouve que Nikola a rai…

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Allez préparer vos affaires et le prochain que je surprends à lorgner mes seins il aura affaire à moi, et dans tous les sens du terme !

Nikola et Will toussotent légèrement, s'excusent du regard et partent.

L'un se demande quels sont ses sentiments et l'autre comment faire pour reconnaître ce qu'il ressent.

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre trop court mais la prochaine fois je vais essayer de me rattraper. On se retrouve Mardi(je termine par...FRANCAIS!Oh non, en plus je dors pendant les cours alors c'est pas la peine d'y aller).

J'attends vos remarques avec impatience!


	8. Vancouver et les préparations

Hey! Me revoici(toujours vivante malgré un cours de français pourrie comme toujours). Le chapitre 8 est enfin en ligne. je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi.

Pour répondre à certains et certaines:

Mathilde: Merci et pour la fic hot(ça on peut le dire, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'écrire une telle chose? L'envie? Non! Euh. Tais-toi saleté de conscience...), je m'essaye à tous les genres donc le lemon en fait partie et je dois encore m'entraainer pour réussir ceux dans cette histoire(dès les prochains chapitres nous aurons le 1er).J'espère que tu ne t'es pas endormie en french(personnellement moi j'en étais pas loin vu que je manque sacrément de sommeil).

Kami: Merci! je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu ne sras pas décue de la suite! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le passage de mattage des deux hommes sur Helen(c'est qu'elle est sexy cette femme. Oh mais tais-toi conscience!).J'en ai prévue d'autres comme ça.

A tous ceux qui m'envoyent une review, si vous dîtes que la fic est super je vais la continuer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le jet part quelques minutes seulement après que les voyageurs aient embarqués. Les paysages sont magnifiques et Henry s'amuse à prendre des photos. Will regarde sa patronne et Nikola attend. Il lance des regards impatients à sa montre. Après cela, le vampire se met à taper les accoudoirs avec ses doigts. Helen soupire et prend la main bruyante. Elle dit avec agacement :

-Je sais que tu es impatient Nikola mais patiente un peu !

-Ma chère Helen, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste attendre, surtout si je ne suis pas sur la terre ferme.

-Oui je sais. Nous allons atterrir bientôt.

-Je l'espère ! En tout cas, j'ai la chance d'être assis à côté de la femme la plus…

-Stop, ne dis plus rien ! Et arrêtes avec ce regard !

-On dirait que _**sexy girl**_ est de nouveau embarrassée.

A côté, Henry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Will fronce les sourcils, regarde par-dessus le hublot, et dit avec force :

-J'adore vos joutes verbales mais vous allez devoir arrêter. Nous arrivons. Euh Magnus, vous m'écoutez ?

La concernée reporte son regard azur sur son protégé et se lève. Elle lui sourit avant de dire d'une façon rassurante :

-Merci Will, allez prendre vos affaires et on se retrouve à l'hôtel.

L'homme hoche la tête et part avec Henry. Nikola rejoint sa collègue qui lui dit :

- Nous irons dans les chambres nous préparer et ensuite direction la salle de bal.

-D'accord, tu dors avec qui ?

-Personne. Will a pensé que les hommes devraient rester entre eux.

-3 dans une chambre ? Non voyons, je peux aller avec toi et comme ça tu auras de la compagnie agréable à tes côtés le soir.

Helen fronce les sourcils. Nikola continue à parler :

-Combien y-a-t-il de lits ?

-Un seul.

La femme brune rougit légèrement devant l'air de son ami. L'atterrissage se fait ressentir et les deux scientifiques s'en vont en arrêtant la conversation pourtant très intéressante.

Pendant que Henry et Will présentent leurs papiers et autres informations, Nikola scrute Helen qui sent un regard sur son dos, vers le bas.

Une fois les réglages faits, Will et Henry s'en vont dans une chambre spacieuse. Ils se regardent puis, d'un même mouvement, se jettent sur le lit somptueux.

De leur côté, Helen et Nikola rangent leurs affaires. Nikola jette des coups d'œil à sa collègue qui s'en rend compte, elle soupire et parle :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je me demandais, Warlan je-ne-sais-plus-quoi sait que nous serons plusieurs ?

-Je pense que oui…Il y aura sans doute des vampires, peux-tu les sentir ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, je vais prendre une douche.

-Okay mais il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain.

-Exact, Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour m'enlever toutes ces choses dégoutantes, ces vêtements sont ridicules ! Je préfère…

-Je veux bien mais tu te tiens à l'écart, gardes bien tout tes membres loin du rideau de douche et n'en profites pas !

-Tu me connais, jamais je ne ferai une telle chose !

-J'en doute, et c'est justement parce que je te connais.

Helen prend ses affaires dont elle a besoin et part, suivit de Nikola quelques minutes après elle. Lorsqu'il entre, le son de l'eau lui parvient. Il sent le doux parfum de caramel. La têt d'Helen sort du rideau et elle demande :

-Nikola, peux-tu me passer la serviette derrière toi s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, sirène de la terre entière.

Nikola prend la serviette et la donne à sa propriétaire, laquelle est surprise par le nom utilisé par le vampire, elle lui sourit tout de même et repart sous la douche.

Nikola retourne dans la chambre et regarde avec dédain une cravate jaune. Helen arrive finalement et commence à enfiler une robe, ou plutôt une fine robe de dentelle comme au moyen âge. Quelques minutes passent avant le bruit d'une fermeture se fasse entendre. Nikola s'approche par derrière d'Helen et voyant qu'elle a des difficultés avec sa robe, il l'aide en fermant la fermeture. Helen sourit et se tourne vers lui.

-Merci. Je ne te savais pas si attentionné.

-Une autre facette de ma personnalité.

-J'en découvre souvent en ce moment !

-C'est que tu as un don pour faire ressortir toutes mes facettes.

Helen rougit un peu face à la remarque. Elle toussote légèrement et regarde ensuite la cravate. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, le vampire la devance :

-Si tu t'avises de rire je te promets des dommages collatéraux façon Nikola Tesla et qui te marqueront toujours !

-Hey, je n'ai rien dit ! Je pense qu'on peut changer ta cravate.

-Je l'espère sincèrement pour toi !

Helen roule des yeux puis prend une cravate blanche. Nikola lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas la mettre et si je n'en mets pas, je serai puni.

-Okay, je te la mets ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant Nikola !

-Oui, et fier de l'être ! Tout à l'heure je me suis fait mal, un petit câlin pour me soigner ? De préférence, toi dans mes bras, j'imagine bien que nous soyons nus et …

-Nikola ! C'est fait.

-Merci. Je te laisse te préparer ?

-Oui.

Avant de partir, Nikola lance avec arrogance :

-N'oublie pas que j'aime le blanc.

* * *

Oui je sais chapitre pas fameux mais je vais m'améliorer sur le prochain que je poste jeudi. On se retrouve bientôt et n'oubliez pas de réviser vos...(NON NE ME TUEZ PAS PAR PITIE!).

(Revient le jeudi si sa prof de français ne l'a pas tuée ou que ses amis de la fanfiction ne l'ont pas éventrer, Où CA JACK L'EVENTREUR?)


	9. Soirée des plus somptueuses ici

Salut! je sais que je poste vraiment tard mais j'ai finie à 17 heures et le temps de rentrer chez moi il était 17h30. je devais aussi faire mes devoirs(pas très intéressant ce que je raconte)!

Je rappelle que la série et les personnage sne sont pas à moi. Réponses:

Lowan:J'adore que tu me dises que tu aimes ma fic! Même si tu penses que tu mets toujours la même chose dans tes review, moi je te dis que c'est faux.

Kami: Et oui, Nikola ne changera jamais(et je préfère!) et Will est... Tu le sauras plus tard, la suite va te montrer quelque chose.

Mathilde: Je suis contente de ta review. Ta prof ne t'a pas fait souffrir au moins!

Merci à toutes les reviewveuses et bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soir à Vancouver est magnifique ! Beaucoup de personnes traînent sur les bords de ports, d'autres se baladent en amoureux. Dans un imposant bâtiment, non loin de l'hôtel, des lumières éclairent les grandes salles décorées pour l'occasion. La musique est vive. Des gens habillés de mille façons discutent entre groupes, d'autres préfèrent partager le plaisir de danser. Près de l'escalier principal menant à la grande salle, Nikola, Will et Henry attendent. L'informaticien des Sanctuaires voit arriver un étrange homme s'approcher. Celui-ci se présente :

-James Linlvey, informaticien et chef de base de la CIA. Et vous ?

-Henry Foss, informaticien et chef des sécurités aux Sanctuaires.

-C'est donc vous ? Mon dieu nous devons absolument faire connaissance plus en détails.

-Je veux bien.

Henry fait un signe de tête à ses compagnons puis part en compagnie de son nouvel ami. Will sourit en le regardant s'éloigner puis demande :

-C'est une belle occasion pour rencontrer les membres d'autre Organisations mais pourquoi à Vancouver ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute Vancouver est-il un quartier important pour le développement de nos Services. Où est Helen ?

-Eh bien Tesla, vous êtes impatient ! Elle va venir alors patientez encore un peu !

Will est exaspéré mais finit par comprendre l'impatience du vampire. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

-Elle va avoir un magnifique décolleté.

-Ca m'étonnerait.

-Vous voulez parier ?

-Si vous voulez jouer à ça. 50 euros.

-Ca me convient.

-Décolleté léger sans bretelles mais petite chemise médiévale et soutien gorge rouge.

-Décolleté profond sans bretelles mais sans soutien gorge.

Les deux hommes se lancent un regard noir. Helen arrive et les deux parieurs restent scotchés. Nikola sourit ensuite et dit à voix basse :

-Gagné, les 50 euros dans ma main.

Le vampire tend une main discrète et Will lui donne, de mauvaise foi, un billet. La centenaire s'en aperçoit et demande :

-Nikola, qu'as-tu parié ?

-Pas grand-chose…super décolleté !

Le vampire lance un regard désireux à la poitrine d'Helen qui le ramène bien vite à la réalité.

-Hey ! Mon visage est plus haut. Et arrête avec ce regard !

-Pardonne-moi mais c'est naturel de te regarder comme cela.

-Pas pour toi. On change de sujet et on va trouver…

Un bruit de sonnerie interrompt Helen, elle regarde le téléphone de Nikola. Le vampire prend ledit téléphone et décroche.

-Verena ?

-Oui. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Tu me manques déjà ! Tu es au bal ?

-Oui. Plusieurs personnes dansent déjà. Oh mon dieu les fautes ! Il faut qu'ils apprenne t à danser une valse je crois.

-Tu es un expert en valse ?

-Evidemment. N'oublie pas mon titre de champion de valse !

-Celui que tu as gagné avec Helen ? D'ailleurs, comment est-elle ?

-Magnifique. Vous êtes amies ?

-Oui. Je suppose que je dois te laisser ? Bisou et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Bises.

Nikola raccroche et se tourne, un sourire aux lèvres, vers Helen. Il s'incline puis demande d'un air solennel :

-Madame, puis-je vous inviter à valser avec moi ?

-J'accepte, vous êtes monsieur un vrai Gentleman.

Helen prend la main de Nikola et tous deux se dirigent vers la piste de danse. Une nouvelle musique est entamée, d'autres couples viennent. Will regarde ses amis et collègues puis rejoint Henry et James. Sur la piste, Nikola et Helen dansent avec grâce et beauté. Quand la musique change, les deux scientifiques se lancent un message silencieux et entament une chorégraphie dure. Les autres danseurs s'écartent et la musique emplit la salle bondée de monde.

Après de multiples portées et acrobaties pas vraiment acrobaties, la musique s'arrête ainsi que les danseurs.

Helen rejoint ses collègues avec Nikola et voit un homme, James, l'applaudir. Il dit :

-Splendide, vous me rappelez ma jeunesse. A vous voir danser, on aurait dit que vous étiez ensemble, amoureux ?

Nikola sourit à ce moment là et dit avec arrogance :

-Je te l'avais dit, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, même …euh, quel est votre nom ?

-James Linlvey, et vous ?

-Nikola Tesla, et cette femme qui est à mes côtés, c'est la plus séduisante la plus sexy…

-Ne l'écoutez pas, vous risqueriez votre santé. Je m'appelle Helen Magnus, chef des Sanctuaires.

-Sublime ! Mr Tesla, vous avez raison sur vos mots à propos de cette magnifique femme. Au fait, vous me faîtes penser à Nikola Tesla, l'inventeur. Je le vénère, c'est un génie sans aucun doute !

-Merci du compliment.

-Hein ?

-J'aime que des personnes du XXIème siècle m'admirent. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

-Bien. Je vous propose de visiter la ville, on se verra demain.

James s'incline et part suivit par Will et Henry qui disent en même temps :

-On va visiter l'aquarium !

Les deux hommes s'en vont, Nikola dit à Helen d'une voix suggestif :

-Je t'emmène dans un endroit vraiment spécial ma chérie.

* * *

Voilà, on se retrouve samedi pour le 10 ème chapitre et les teslenites seront plus que ravis!

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations et n'oubliez pas de me dire si quelque chose vous paraît pas claire. A samedi!


	10. Nuit des plus spéciales

Bonjour tout le monde! Le 10ème chapitre arrive enfin! Il marquera je l'espère le début de la relation de nos deux centenaires(bon Okay, plus que centenaires). J'en appelle à tous les teslenites pour venir voir ce chapitre qui est...en plein dedans. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi.

Maintenant les réponses:

Kami: Je t'avoue que j'aime aussi le Nikola de ma fic(normal), même si je trouve qu'il ne ressemble pas énormément à celui de la série. Et oui, Helen attire bien les hommes comme un aimant, c'est connu(ah bon, je ne le savais pas moi. Oh fiche le camp espèce de conscience égocentrique. Tu parles à qui là, moi ou Nikola?) Il me tarde aussi de mettre la suite qui sera longue(pour tout te dire, je vais faire un autre volet sur le futur donc en 2011 ou 2012). MERCI POUR TA GENTILLESSE!

Mathilde:J'ai aussi trouvé ce passage marrant, mais je l'ai un peu gaché en enlevant des choses quand je l'ai mis en ligne. MERCI POU LA REVIEW!

A toutes mes amis (si vous me le permettez) du Teslen, je vous remercie d'aimer ma fic et de me suivre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nikola et Helen sont assis dans un coin tranquille et le clair de lune les illumine de sa clarté. Le visage d'Helen est en plein en face du la lune, ce qui la rend plus belle. La centenaire semble émerveillée et le fait savoir à Nikola :

-C'est magnifique ! D'où connais-tu ce restaurant ?

-J'y suis déjà allé, cette ville offre des centaines d'occasions pour amener des personnes ici.

-Donc tu as déjà vécu à Vancouver ?

-Oui, je trouve cette ville charmante. Elle reflète des choses magnifiques.

-Tiens, tu me montres ton côté sentimentale ?

-Je t'ai toujours montré tous mes côtés Helen, sauf un ou deux que je te réserve.

-C'est aimable de ta part de me faire ce présent mais ne me fais pas languir longtemps.

-J'adore entendre ce mot de ta bouche, il me fait agréablement frissonner !

-Nikola !

Un serveur arrive et dépose un verre assez grand avec deux pailles, il met ensuite des petits gâteaux sur la table.

Nikola lui fait un clin d'œil discret et Helen ne le remarque pas. Le serveur part et Helen dit sans attendre :

-Mais on est dans quel genre de restaurant ?

-Disons que c'est un endroit mondial pour les affaires et de nombreux couples viennent, surtout les étrangers.

-J'avais cru remarqué. On dirait un endroit romantique, surtout avec le balcon, c'est impressionnant !

-Tu viens de trouver. Ton intelligence m'épate toujours.

Nikola sourit devant l'air choqué et étonné de sa meilleure amie. Il prend une des deux pailles et absorbe le liquide avant de regarder Helen de nouveau. Celle-ci demande :

-Quel goût ça a ?

-Moi je sens le caramel, le coca et quelque chose d'autre. Tu peux gouter pour voir.

La femme brune soupire et avale doucement la boisson aux multiples couleurs. Elle réfléchit un instant puis dit, s'attirant le regard curieux de Nikola :

-Je pense qu'il y a du miel et de la cerise. Et toi ?

-Je n'avais reconnu que le miel.

-Ce goût a l'air de te marquer !

-Oui. Depuis qu'une femme séduisante et envoûteuse me l'a fait gouter.

-Verena ?

-Non. Cette femme a des lèvres au goût de miel. Elle est plus que mon égal et elle attire presque tous les hommes.

Helen rougit quand elle commence à comprendre. Nikola sourit et ajoute :

-Verena n'embrasse pas comme toi. John a sûrement du te dire que tu excellais dans ce domaine.

-Non. Dans notre époque ce n'était pas permis.

Helen regarde le vampire un moment puis après un moment d'hésitation, demande :

-Au fait, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Verena n'a pas dû apprécier.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit. Tu sauras bientôt pourquoi.

-Je veux le savoir maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta fiancée est en quelque sorte mon amie. Si elle le découvre, elle penserait que je l'ai trahie.

-Toi tu n'as rien fait.

-Si, je me suis laissé faire. Verena t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de cela une barrière s'installe entre nous trois.

Helen s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais un homme au micro l'en empêche. Elle se tourne rapidement vers Nikola, lequel lui répond :

-Ce soir, un homme va demander au chanteur d'interpréter une chanson pour une femme.

-Qui…

Nikola pose ses mains sur celle d'Helen et rajoute :

-C'est anonyme mais je te conseille d'écouter, les chansons que chante ce jeune home sont belles. Helen sourit et reporte son attention sur la chanson. Un jeune homme commence à chanter :

Tout me revient  
Tout me ramène  
Tout me retient  
Tout me rappelle  
A ton corps et à tes mains  
A tes mots et à ton parfum

Tout se rejoint  
Et tout m'entraîne  
Tout me détient  
Le tout sans chaîne  
Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux  
A tes silences et à tes vœux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
Et je me sens pousser des ailes  
Accroché à tes baisers

Tout me destine  
Tout me soulève  
Tout me dessine  
Et tout m'élève  
A tes lèvres, à tes désirs  
A tes rêves et à tes soupirs

Tout me rapproche  
Tout me connecte  
Et tout m'accroche  
Car je délecte  
Ta poésie à même ta peau  
Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
L'amour a changé ma vie  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Je t'aimerai jour et nuit

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
J'ai enfin compris qui j'étais  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé

Mon ange est tombé du ciel  
Le monde enfin se révèle  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
J'ai trouvé ma vérité

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Touché par tes baisers de miel  
Enfin libéré  
Prêt à tout te donner

Je remercierai le ciel  
A chaque lever du soleil  
De t'avoir mis dans mes bras  
Moi qui n'attendait que toi

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Tous les matins m'émerveillent  
Mon bel ange depuis que tu es là

Le jeune chanteur, qui pendant sa chanson s'est approché de la table des immortels, s'avance désormais vers Helen et lui donne une fleur bleue avant de s'incliner devant elle. Il repart ensuite vers l'estrade et entame une nouvelle chanson.

Près du balcon, la centenaire est surprise. Elle sent la fleur et dit :

-C'est un de mes deux parfums préférés. Comment peut-il savoir ?

-Sans doute ce chanteur a-t'il une intuition ou alors quelqu'un l'aura guidé.

-Personne ne me connait à part toi.

-Oui mais tous les hommes répondent à ton appel et veulent te donner un gage de leur admiration envers toi.

-Tous ?

-Oui. Aucun n'échappe à toi.

La femme brune évite le regard de Nikola. Le repas se termine tranquillement et les deux scientifiques finissent par partir.

Nikola arrête Helen alors qu'ils marchent dans le parc près de leur hôtel. Il lui demande :

-Crois-tu en l'amour éternel ?

-Non. Un jour ou l'autre un couple se sépare.

-C'est ta vision depuis toujours ou depuis que John t'a trahi ?

Helen ne répond pas tout de suite puis dit, en laissant disparaître son masque de froideur sur son visage :

-J'ai aimé John comme une folle, j'aurai pu tout abandonner pour lui. Etre la mère de son enfant et sa femme était ce que j'avais prévu. Je t'avoue que je croyais à ce moment à l'amour éternel.

-Mais ?

-Mais quand j'ai compris que John était un tueur je me suis dit que l'amour n'était qu'une façade. Un prétexte. L'amour n'existe plus pour moi.

-Pourrais-tu aimer un autre homme s'il te donne son cœur ? Accepteras-tu de laisser ton cœur être courtisé de nouveau ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais assez parlé de cela.

-Tu fuies.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis peut être pas comme Zimmerman mais je sais reconnaître ton comportement.

-Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom tu sais ?

-Oui.

Nikola sourit et regarde les étoiles rapidement avant de se décider. Il lance son regard vert sur la centenaire et se rapproche d'elle. Sa tête se penche et le vampire pose ses lèvres sur celles au goût de miel d'Helen.

Les deux scientifiques ne se rendent pas compte qu'on les regarde. Des passants sourient et un homme dit avec un accent canadien :

-Look friends, they kiss with passion!  
-Ah yes, they are cute as well.  
-I agree. This beautiful woman loves this man, for sure.  
-Is he a good kisser?  
-Diana! You're ...  
-Excuse me! Come on now.  
-Why?  
-They kiss!  
-Okay, here we go and please, now!

Les canadiens s'en vont, certains avec regrets. Le baiser des deux scientifiques est doux. Ils le rompent, au malheur de chacun. Helen rougit sans que cela ne se voit véritablement. Nikola sourit et caresse tendrement les joues de la centenaire en lui disant :

-On rentre ?

-Oui mais avant je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose. Te souviens-tu de Londres, en 1887 ?

-Oui, si tu parles du bal et de notre course à travers la ville pour trouver de quoi nous mettre.

-C'est exactement cela. Ferme les yeux.

Helen soupire et obeit, bien qu'avec réticence. Nikola sort un pendentif et le place doucement autour du cou de sa collègue sublimissime. Avant de se reculer de nouveau, le vampire vole un chaste baiser à Helen avant de lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci s'exécute et regarde le pendentif. Elle est heureuse et le dit :

-C'est superbe ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-A Londres, en 1887. Pendant que tu cherchais une robe j'ai acheté ce bijou. La pierre sur le pendentif vient de moi, je l'ai intégré.

-C'est quoi comme pierre ?

-Topaze mélangée avec de l'argent et du cristal de quartz. Les vampires sont si forts pour manier les pierres précieuses, dans nos contrées secrètes nous en avons des milliers.

Helen roule des yeux prise d'un mouvement incontrôlable, elle place un doux baiser sur le coin de la bouche du vampire. Les deux scientifiques repartent quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel, Helen part tout de suite se changer et revient en chemise de nuit. Nikola est en boxer, il demande :

-Tu veux quel côté ?

-Euh…

-Je veux que tu sois à l'aise donc choisis celui qui te plaît.

-Dans ce cas, le droit.

Helen se glisse sous les draps et est rejoint par le vampire, lequel dit :

-On éteint les lumières ?

-Oui.

Une fois les lumières éteintes, les deux êtres se retrouvent dans le noir complet. Nikola demande avec un son étrange dans la voix :

-Tu sais que tu peux dormir dans mes bras ?

Aucune réponse ne vient mais Helen se déplace et se à moitié embarquée sur le tose de Nikola qui la prend dans ses bras.

La femme brune sent une main descendre au niveau du bas de son dos et la tape gentiment.

La nuit se passe agréablement bien pour tout le monde.

* * *

Quel beau chapitre, ne trouvez-vous pas? J'ai fais long cette fois-ci parce que j'avais une tête remplie alors j'ai tout mis. La traduction du petit passage en anglais:

"-Regardez les amis, ils s'embrassent avec passion!  
-Ah oui, comme ils sont mignons ainsi.  
-Je suis d'accord. Cette belle femme aime cet homme, c'est certain.  
-Est-il un bon embrasseur?  
-Diana! Tu es...  
-Pardon! Allons y maintenant.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ils s'embrassent!  
-Okay, on y va et s'il te plaît, c'est maintenant!"

La chanson n'est pas de moi mais de Gregory Lemarchal, elle s'appelle: Mon ange. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et les moments qui vous ont fait rire. Posez aussi vos questions si vous le voulez, j'y répondrai. On se retrouve lundi pour le 11ème chapitre.

Bises à tous!


	11. Warlan Ortekeyn

Désolé pour le gros retard mais j'ai terminé les cours à 17 h00! Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Pour ceux qui aiment Sanctuary, la saison trois en français est demain! Je réponds maintenant aux reviews:

Zirf-Kami: je sais que Nikola n'a pas le même caractère mais je vais essayer d'arranger cela dans les prochains chapitres. Merci de ta review, elle me fait plaisir!

Mathilde: Tu baves ok mais pas sur _**MON **_Nikola!(il est à moi)! Non je plaisante! je n'aurai pas pensée que c'était aussi mignon mais je me fie aux commentaires. J'espère que tu ne sras pas décue par les prochains chapitres! Heureuse de te faire aimer les lundis et j'espère que tu seras toujours là le mercredi parce que je posterai.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font chauds au coeur. Petites précisions en plus:

Désirée Nosbusch incarne Verena, Johnny Depp incarne Warlan(si vous avez vu Swennny Todd, c'est dans cet apparence qu'il sera). Vous en saurez plus sur les vampires dans les prochains chapitres. je préviendrai quand je ferai des scènes hot pour vous éviter des crises cardiaques. John réapparaitra dans peu de temps ainsi que la Kabbale(désolé si je mets les noms en anglais mais c'est plus fort que moi). Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le matin se lève suivit par un soleil illuminé et très voyant. Dans la chambre n°21, deux personnes dorment, enlacées dans une étreinte douce et paisible. Nikola tient Helen dans ses bras. Il se réveille avec un sourire aux lèvres. La centenaire ouvre les yeux quelques secondes après lui. Elle remarque le sourire de l'homme et lui demande :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Juste le fait que je toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de ce moment. T'avoir contre moi est tellement… je ne peux même pas dire le mot correspondant.

-Alors ne le dis pas. Je vais me changer.

Nikola grogne de mécontentement quand Helen quitte le lit, et par la même occasion son corps. Il siffle désormais d'admiration en voyant les jambes fines de la centenaire. Cette dernière lui lance un oreiller qui traîne par là et part en vitesse se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui faut que très peu de temps et elle rejoint Nikola rapidement pour que tous deux se dirigent vers un couloir. James les conduit à une salle. Il dit ensuite à l'intention d'Helen :

-Mr Ortekeyn veut vous rencontrer en seul à seul.

-Bien. Et mon équipe,

-Mr Tesla viendra avec moi et vos deux autres compagnons nous ont prévenus qu'ils partaient visiter la ville.

-D'accord, merci.

Avant qu'Helen ne parte, le vampire lui dit avec arrogance :

-Ne sois pas trop longue chérie, je te veux rien qu'à moi !

Ladite chérie roule des yeux et entre dans la salle. Un balcon est abrité dans la salle. La femme s'avance et voit un homme. Celui-ci a des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches sur le côté et des yeux aussi marron que le chocolat au lait.

L'homme s'approche et, d'une voix envoûtante, se présente :

-Je suis Warlan Ortekeyn, le dirigeant du Centre principal de Toronto. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer enfin la chef des Sanctuaires.

-Je partage cet enchantement.

-Quelle voix magnifique ! Mais, si je vous connais de réputation, je ne sais en revanche pas qui vous êtes civilement.

-Helen Magnus.

-Un nom très connu dans le monde tant mystérieux des scientifiques. Quant au prénom, il est d'une douce résonance.

-Je vous remercie de ces nombreux compliments.

-Pourrais-je savoir qui est votre père ?

-Certainement. Gregory Magnus est mon père.

-Un homme du XIXème siècle ! Vous m'intriguez depuis votre arrivée dans cette pièce. Parlez-moi de vous !

-Comme vous le désirez. Je viens de l'Angleterre Victorienne. J'ai 146 ans et je suis née le 27 août 1851.

-Donc vous êtes…

-Immortelle selon les termes.

-C'est surprenant. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses ! Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me rencontrer ?

-C'est mon équipe qui m'a décidé.

-Et avez-vous des vampires à vos côtés ?

-Oui, Nikola Tesla.

-Le…

-Vrai et unique. Je veux une alliance avec vous mais je ne veux pas attaquer les phénomènes, cela serait perçu comme une déclaration directe et sans appel pour eux.

-Ce sont là des mots bien grands.

-Grands mais vrais. Mon père voulait garantir la paix entre le peuple mortel et les phénomènes.

-Et comment comptait-t-il faire cela ?

-Il avait l'intention de partir chercher des vampires et leur proposer une paix universelle en scellant le pacte grâce à un humain ayant des capacités de diplomatie très hautes.

-Vous voulez suivre le projet de votre père ?

-Oui.

-Donc envoyer une personne innocente parmi les vampires,

-Oui. Je souhaite une alliance qui accepte mes conditions. Sans cela, je ne me lierai pas à des ennemis de ma raison prioritaire de vivre.

Warlan se crispe et pense :

« _-Je n'ai jamais vu un caractère aussi puissant chez une femme ! Mais ce qu'elle dit est vrai en un sens. Tant pis, je vais prendre le risque. Après tout, cette femme est un génie alors autant lui faire confiance ! _»

L'homme soupire et tend une main à Helen en lui disant :

-J'accepterai toutes vous conditions. Je vous reconnais comme mon égal et seule femme à avoir le droit de faire partie des hauts membres de mon Ordre. Vous et votre équipe faîtes désormais partie des miens. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous amener à faire une alliance avec le reste de l'Armée des Nations.

-Je vous remercie.

Sans hésiter, la centenaire prend la main de Warlan et sourit. L'homme ajoute :

-Vous avez désormais le soutien complet de mon Ordre, Suparsey Scientis.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour exprimer ma gratitude à votre égard monsieur.

-C'est naturel de vouloir aider une femme séduisante et puissante. Et appelez-moi Warlan. Je suppose que vous allez repartir.

-Oui, j'aurai bien voulu rester mais je dois prévenir les autres dirigeants des Sanctuaires. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Oui, je l'espère charmante alliée.

Warlan raccompagne sa nouvelle alliée et une fois celle-ci partie, il soupire et s'adosse à un mur. L'homme dit ensuite à voix haute après avoir soupirer de soulagement :

-Dieu mais pourquoi cette femme est-elle aussi envoûtante ? Son vampire a bien de la chance !

* * *

Je publierai le mercredi(mais je vais publier une nouvelle histoire demain pour vous faire un cadeau).

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews.


	12. Revenir est synonyme de discussions!

Hello à vous tous! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Merci aux reviews!

Zirf-Kami:je réponds à ta review de Devastation d'abord, pour mettre les choses au point. **NON LE FRANCAIS NE M'INSPIRE PAS, IL ME POURRIT LA VIE JUSTEMENT(surtout la prof en fait)**! Effectivement Helen va s'accrocher à la vie mais la suite, je te la laisse imaginer. J'ai prévu de publier bientôt de nouvelles histoires, ne t'en fais pas. Peut être que je mettrai en place un blog où je mettrai **_tous_** mes écrits(des plus idiots aux plus beaux). MERCI POUR LA REVIEW!

Mathilde: je réponds d'abord à ta review de Devastation. Oui elle n'est pas morte(**j'ai peur qu'on me tue pendant mon court sommeil alors autant la laisser avec Nikola et leurs NOMBREUX enfants**)! Pour cette fic, c'est **MON** Nikola alors non, je ne le prête à personne(sauf à Helen éventuellement mais je la surveille, pas de cochonneries avec **_MON _**vampire)! Et, non il n'est pas âgé pour moi, j'ai...(on va l'oublier celle-là). Ta prof de français est-elle comme la mienne, je me le demande(oui parce qu'avec la mienne, c'est la même chose sauf que nous on travaille sur un roman qu'on doit écrire). J'apprécie tes commentaires et tu peux te répéter tu sais, moi ça me motive!

Maintenant, je vais vous demander de **NE PAS ME TUER POUR CE QUI VA SUIVRE DANS LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**_**(AVEC NIKO ET VERENA)!**_

N'oubliez pas que Sanctuary revient en France et que les épisodes sont déjà disponibles sur beaucoup de sites pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu regarder)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et...

* * *

Will reste à côté d'Helen un moment puis, ne supportant plus le silence de mort qui règne dans l'avion, il demande :

-Alors, comment s'est passé votre rencontre avec Warlan Ortekeyn ?

-Oh…euh…

-Je vous ai sorti de vos pensées à ce que je vois.

-Je pense. Ca c'est relativement bien passé même si nous avons eu quelques petits différents.

-J'espère qu'ils sont réglés. Quels étaient ces différents ?

-Il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que nous devrions tenter une approche pacifique.

-Celle-là, on ne nous l'avait pas dit. C'est à cause de Tesla ?

-Pardon ?

-Votre décision d'accepter l'alliance avec l'Armée des Nations.

-Non ! Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport avec lui. Mais comme j'étais minoritaire dans le « vote », j'ai accepté…

-Donc on peut…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de demander aux autres de se liguer avec vous parce que vous voulez aller à Tôkyô !

-Mais pourquoi, Magnus ? On est toute l'équipe à vouloir y aller, et même Verena !

-Parce que ! J'ai prévu que l'équipe y aille bientôt.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est super. Vous savez que vous êtes la plus sympa, la plus intelligente et la plus belle patronne qu'on puisse connaître ?

-N'en faîtes pas trop Will, je ne suis pas plus belle, sympa et intelligente que les autres.

-Trop modeste ! Tesla vous le dirait.

-Oui mais avec un regard…

-Attiré, arrogant, suggestif ?

-Oui

Henry arrive à ce moment et dit, ne cachant nullement sa joie :

-On arrive à la maison ! Doc, je peux faire un tour rapide chez Jonas, le fabriquant de Becky ?

-Qui est Becky ?

-Un chargeur de balles à multifonctions.

-D'accord.

-Merci doc, vous êtes la plus cool et la plus sexy de toutes les patronnes.

Sans attendre, Henry prend le peu d'affaires qu'il a et quitte l'avion une fois celui-ci au sol. Les autres passagers, dont Nikola, sortent. Will dit à Helen avec un ton arrogant :

-Vous voyez que vous êtes séduisante, belle, intelligente et j'en passe. Tout le monde vous le dit.

-L'arrogance ne vous va pas bien Will.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, j'en suis certaine. Allons-y.

A peine quelques minutes passent que déjà, les trois êtres sont dans le bureau d'Helen. Une tornade brune fonce sur Nikola. Il s'agit de Verena. En effet, la femme de plus de 100 ans embrasse à pleine bouche le vampire qui gémit doucement en prenant la femme dans ses bras.

Helen sourit tristement puis quitte son bureau, suivit en vitesse par Will, lequel commence à s'inquiéter.

Dans le bureau, Verena sourit et demande, avec son habituel accent espagnol :

-Alors, comment était-ce ?  
-Bof. Mais la compagnie d'Helen m'a rassuré.

-Dans ce cas, le voyage a du te plaire.

-Moui.

Nikola enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Verena et la prend par la taille. La femme rigole puis, pensant aux paroles d'Helen, demande :

-Voudrais-tu avoir des enfants ?

-Euh…j'ai le droit à avoir un joker ? Okay je te réponds. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Verena, le vampire ajoute :

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais je veux bien.

-Tu veux dire qu'on peut essayer ?

Les yeux de la femme expriment une lueur d'espoir. Elle supplie Nikola du regard, celui-ci lui dit avec un sourire :

-Bien évidemment. Mais avant, je vais me changer.

-Oh non ! Tu es si sexy co…

Verena ne préfère pas continuer sa phrase au regard de son fiancé qui la dissuade de parler. Elle se reprend rapidement, ne tenant pas à se faire mordre à un endroit pas très stratégique :

-Vas te changer et après on ira à la piscine extérieur.

-Je n'aime pas l'eau, elle est…

-Savoureuse quand on sait quoi faire avec ! Au fait, que comptes-tu faire pour tes compagnons ?

-Dans l'immédiat je vais retrouver des vampires au Portugal. Ils sont jeunes alors je vais les faire venir ici.

-Quel…

-Entre 15 et 19 ans. On y va ?

Verena suit _son_ vampire après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement. Ledit vampire sourit et emmène sa fiancée dans un endroit pas très décent. Will est torse nu et regarde Helen u moment, cherchant à déceler quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, la centenaire ne laisse rien paraître de ses sentiments et lui tend une bouteille d'eau que le psychiatre ouvre. Il boit goulûment puis pose la bouteille sur le sol pour reprendre son épée. Il s'avance ensuite vers sa patronne et la détaille rapidement avant de dire :

-Je veux bien apprendre à combattre avec une épée mais ne me demandez pas de me battre avec vous Magnus !

-Trop tard Will.

-Mais pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas me battre avec un hologramme ?

-Parce que lorsque vous combattrez, ça ne sera pas contre de vulgaires faux humains ! Vous devrez garder votre concentration parce que se battre contre un vampire est dur.

Le regard de l'homme est interrogateur. Helen le fait s'asseoir à même le sol et en fait de même. Elle lui explique ensuite :

-Les vampires utilisent avec précision les armes de ce genre. Ils maitrisent ces objets. Pour vous battre contre eux, il faut avoir un minimum d'expérience.

-Oui et moi je n'en ai pas !

-Pas encore mais je vous promets qu'avec de l'entrainement vous serez comme moi.

-Je n'y crois pas. Jamais je ne pourrai vous vaincre en plus

-Pas encore Will mais vous verrez que bientôt vous pourrez défier Nikola et tenir plus de deux minutes.

-C'est un exploit ça ?

-Oui. Pas pour les gens qui ne savent rien de nous mais nous, justement, nous savons que chaque sorte de combat face à un être quelconque est un exploit. Chaque seconde compte dans un combat, si vous perdez le fil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le vainqueur sera déterminé tout de suite.

-Vous avez déjà combattu ?

-Oui. Seulement avec Nikola et…

-Et ?

-Et un homme qui est désormais mort.

-Qui ? James Watson ? John Druitt ? Votre père ?

-Aucun. Vous ne pouvez pas trouver. J'ai eu de bons professeurs qui m'ont fait passée à différents stades.

-Dans ce cas, apprenez-moi. Je veux être capable de vous mettre à terre !

-Bien mais n'hésitez pas à donner des coups francs !

-Euh…

-Si vous avez peu de me blesser, je demanderai à Nikola de vous aider.

-D'accord.

Will se lève, ainsi qu'Helen. L'homme se remémore quelque chose et prenant un ton non professionnel, demande :

-Magnus, que pensez-vous de Nikola ?

-Dans quel sens ?

-Il semble vous aimer. Ou du moins avoir des sentiments personnels envers vous.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous savez qu'il peut véritablement vous aimer ?

-Oui. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aime Verena et jamais je ne pourrais briser leur amour.

Will parvient, avec difficulté, à croiser le regard d'Helen et y lit la tristesse et…l'amour ? Il pense :

_«-Comment puis-je l'aider ? Elle risque d'être vulnérable !Et si Tesla jouait avec elle et lui brisait le cœur comme Druitt l'a fait ? Je dois garder un œil sur elle. Je vous le promets Magnus, vous m'avez aidé et maintenant c'est à moi de vous protéger! »_

Helen sourit à Will et soupire ensuite, discrètement. Elle regarde son protégé et remarque que celui-ci l'observe. Ne voulant pas parler plus, elle prend son épée et intime à son protégé de faire de même afin de commencer l'entrainement.

A la fin du cours, c'est un Will complètement inquiet pour sa patronne et pour ses propres sentiments qui sort de la salle.

* * *

Bien aimé? Pas aimé? Trouver ça minable? Dîtes ce que vous en pensez. Nous nous retrouvons donc Vendredi(je termine pas anglais, youpi)! Est-ce que vous aimer le Vendredi? Moi ouais.

Pour ceux qui ont un problème avec leur prof de french, ne faîtes plus rien dans son cours!(J'ai essayé aujourd'hui et la prof n'a pas arrêtée de me regarder selon mes camarades).


	13. Tendresse dans la douce nuit

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère ne pas être (trop) en retard pour la publication. je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi.

Les réponses aux reviews:

Zirf-Kami: Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, si tu veux je continue de faire comme ça. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te fera plaisir.

Mathilde: je ne veux pas dormir éternellement(sauf avec Niko)! Moi aussi j'aime le Teslen(non, je le vénère) mais j'ai besoin de certaines scènes pour que l'histoire fonctionne(d'ailleurs tu risque de me tuer dans les chapitres suivants, ils seront dans les 20 ou 30 chapitres). J'entendais dans la réponse de ta review que je peux peut être être une Victorienne(mais non, je plaisante)!Nombreux enfants parce que peut être en auront-ils dans le futur de la série(quoique j'en doute). c'est** MON** Niko parce que je l'aime(ça arrive). je ne veux pas faire d'histoire sur moi, honnêtement je ne me vois pas comme ça(quoique). je n'ai pas encore créer de blog mais ça devrait bientôt être fait. Dès que je mettrai en place mon blog, je ferai une annonce(promis, et tout le monde aura des surprises). je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise.

Pour tout le monde, **CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON! **Vous avez le droit de le sauter si vous jugez que ce n'est pas bien ou autre. Dernière chose, ne me tuez pas pour les chapitres à venir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soir arrive rapidement pour le sanctuaire principal. Verena et Kate décident de dormir avec Bigfoot dans la forêt, au clair de lune. Will et Henry jouent quant à eux à une partie de dames que, pour une fois, gagne Henry.

Nikola traverse le sanctuaire et se retrouve devant la chambre d'Helen. Celle-ci lui ouvre en serviette. Ses cheveux sont retenus en une queue de cheval. Le vampire sent son cœur rater un battement mais son visage reste impassible. Il s'installe avec arrogance sur le lit d'Helen et dit :

-Mon amour, viens t'allonger près de moi. J'aime sentir ton corps contre le mien, et plus encore sous…

-Ne commence pas Nikola et sois sérieux ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Viens t'asseoir.

Helen soupire puis obeit, quoique qu'avec réticence car connaissant les manigances possibles du serbe, et s'assoit sur son lit en regardant curieusement son ami.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bien. Vous allez préparer des plans de défenses contre mes compagnons ?

-Pas que de défenses. Je pense que toute l'Armée veut créer des plans d'attaques, Warlan le pense sûrement.

-Donc tu vas accepter ?

-Je ne crois pas mais si je suis minoritaire, je n'aurai aucun autre choix.

-Ces attaques vont tuer tous les vampires ?

-Je n'en sais pas suffisamment pour te répondre. Et ce n'est qu'une prévision Nikola, si les vampires n'attaquent pas nous ne ferons rien contre eux.

-D'accord. Mais c'est dommage que tu n'en saches pas plus.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui.

-Alors continue.

-Merci. Je voudrais rassembler une petite partie de mon peuple qui s'est établie au Portugal. Ces vampires sont de mon côté et ils sont assez jeunes.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux les rassembler tous ensemble. Ou comptes-tu les emmener.

-Dans les sanctuaires si c'est possible. Si nos ennemis réussissent à les retrouver, je pense qu'ils vont les changer de camp.

-Donc tu veux les avoir près de toi, au Canada.

-Pas qu'au Canada mais c'est un peu ça l'idée.

-Quel âge…

-Certains sont jeunes, il y a aussi des bébés. Dans ces circonstances, ils ne sont pas encore immortels.

-C'est à partir de quel âge qu'un vampire devient immortel ?

-Sauf exception, l'âge complet pour qu'on devienne véritablement vampire est 15 ans. A 4 ans, un vampire peut survivre pendant une semaine avec une blessure grave. A 6 ans, il commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs. A 9 ans, il survie aux blessures venimeuses pendant environ 2 mois. A 11 ans, il utilise son pouvoir de source. A ses 13 ans, un vampire commence à devenir immortel et il obtient sa véritable apparence de vampire qu'il peut cacher, comme moi.

-Il se peut qu'il y ait une exception ?

-C'est très rare et ça n'est jamais arrivé dans notre histoire. Mais si un jour il y a une exception, l'enfant naitra uniquement d'un parent phénomène, donc vampire, et d'un autre parent mortel, ou étant humain mais sans gènes importants de source phénomène. Il serait alors considéré comme la limite des deux terres, ou la source. Mais si cela existe, l'enfant pourrait garantir la paix des deux mondes, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait également nous tuer. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Nikola regarde Helen avec tendresse et, sans savoir pourquoi, il fonce à une vitesse vampirique et embrasse Helen. Celle-ci essaye de résister mais sent ses barrières de défenses sentimentales céder. Elle tente d'échapper à l'étreinte de Nikola mais finit, dans un gémissement, par s'abandonner à lui. La centenaire répond au baiser et se laisse lentement tomber sur son lit, suivit du Nikola. Celui-ci rompt le baiser et, avec un regard tout de même hésitant, murmure :

-J'ai tellement envie de toi. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas, j'arrêterai.

-Tu me laisses le choix ?

-Oui. Si tu ne veux pas al…

Nikola ne peut terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de la centenaire s'écrasent sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Le vampire brise à contrecœur le baiser et embrasse le cou d'Helen puis déboutonne sa chemise. Helen s'occupe de sa ceinture avec timidité. Elle baisse le pantalon doucement et le vampire se retrouve en boxeur sur elle. Il sourit et détache les cheveux bouclés d'Helene avant de les sentir. Le vampire enlève ensuite la serviette qui est le dernier rempart de la nudité de la Victorienne. Le regard du serbe s'illumine lorsqu'il voit le corps offert et envoûtant de la centenaire. Il embrasse les seins fermes et de taille généreuse de la femme et mordille ses tétons pour les exciter. Il descend ensuite sur son ventre avant de remonter et de capturer ses lèvres. Pendant le baiser, Nikola enlève son boxeur et révèle une érection particulièrement grande. Il s'allonge sur Helen en se soutenant tout de même. La femme brune sent le membre très dur de son futur amant près de son intimité et se crispe légèrement.

Le vampire s'en aperçoit et demande :

-Tu n'as pas fait ça depuis longtemps ?

-Oui.

Nikola caresse les joues de la belle et envoûtante femme sous lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Tout en l'embrassant, le serbe pénètre Helen qui essaye de ne pas se crisper plus encore sous la grosseur de l'érection en elle. Nikola attend un petit moment, afin de laisser son amante s'habituer à son membre, puis commence ses légers mouvements. Il augmente au fur et à mesure la cadence et la force de ses coups. Coups qui deviennent passionnés et fougueux. Helen y met également du sien au bout d'un petit moment et bouge ses hanches au rythme des coups de reins de son amant.

Celui-ci sent sa jouissance arriver mais se retient et accélère la cadence de ses va-et-vient ainsi que leur puissance. Il sent les mains d'Helen dans son dos et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le vampire accélère très vite ses coups et voit le visage de son amante devenir surpris et presque suppliant. Helen se contracte soudain et jouit en même temps que son amant. Tous deux retombent mollement sur les draps et Nikola, après quelques autres coups, se retire, dans un gémissement qu'Helen n'entend pas, et il embrasse la femme qu'il prend dans ses bras. Les deux scientifiques s'endorment sans se parler mais avec des regards envoûtants pour l'autre. Le matin se lève sur le sanctuaire.

Tout le monde attend dans le bureau d'Helen. Celle-ci arrive en retard et avec Nikola qui arrive quelques minutes après elle. La centenaire contient son rougissement, ce qui n'échappe pas à Will, et se met à parler sans attendre, oubliant de ce fait que Nikola la regarde avec son regard envoûtant :

-Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas à Vancouver, j'ai accepté à quelques conditions une alliance avec Suparsey Scientis, l'Ordre de Warlan Ortekeyn.

-Helen, pourrais-tu…

-Oui Nikola, j'y viens. Je prévois, puisque les Vempjerik semblent plus forts qu'on ne le pense, de faire amener des vampires à Toronto, je précise qu'ils sont du côté de Nikola mais qu'ils sont jeunes et que par conséquent, si ils se font attaquer nous aurons du mal à les aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchissez Kate. Si les Vempjerik trouvent et réussissent à convaincre les vampires, il ne restera que Nikola pour nous aider. Une réunion avec les autres dirigeants aura lieu bientôt, sans doute après notre voyage au Japon, donc dans quelques semaines. On se retrouve si une mission est programmée. En attendant, vous êtes libres.

Helen sort de son bureau sous le regard de Will qui essaye de savoir ce qu'il se passe et Nikola qui suit sa patronne. Celle-ci monte dans un ascenseur et appuie sur le 2ème étage quand le vampire est à côté d'elle. La centenaire essaye de ne pas rougir sous le regard insistant du serbe près d'elle. Quelques secondes passent puis…

* * *

Venez me dire si je suis sadique de vous laisser comme ça et j'arrangerai tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu(et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe).

On se retrouve Dimanche pour le 14ème chapitre qui me fera courir à ma perte, j'en suis certaine! A dimanche les ami(e)s et n'hésitez pas à me bombarder...euh je veux dire à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Dernière chose, **J'ADORE SANCTUARY ET JE SAIS CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER!**(part avant qu'une bombe atomique ne lui éclate à la figure, auquel elle tient d'ailleurs, enfin, il lui semble).


	14. Les doutes et la mission annoncée

Hey tout le monde, je reviens en force avec le 14ème chapitre en espèrant que vous l'aimerz mieux que le précédent. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi.

Les réponses:

Zirf-Kami: Merci, je pensais que le lemon n'était pas très bien. Effectivement, il était, selon moi aussi, bien placé dans l'histoire et pas trop long. Je peux donc continuer à t'envoyer des messages privés(et en passan, je t'en envois un dans l'apèrs midi). Merci pour la review!

Mathilde: Ca me déçois de t'avoir déçue(pas clair cette phrase) mais je pense que je peux me rattraper. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire ma fic(qui au passage fera 3 tomes, j'en dirai plus plus tard). J'essayerai de mettre moins de lemons. Merci pour la review!

Mira: Bienvenue à toi, j'apprécie que tu vienne lire ma fic. Je fais des lemons parce sans eux, il n'y aurait pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le milileu de ce chapitre, ni ce qu'il se passerait dans les suivants. J'essaye tous les genres aussi. Es-tu fan du Teslen? En tout cas, bienvenue dans ma fic et merci de la review!

Pour tous, **CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON AU DEBUT! **Bonne lecture et ne me tuez surtout pas, je ne veux pas dormir éternellement!

Autre chose pas très importante, j'ai vu l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 de **SANCTUARY** et je suis... **HEUREUSE**!(on l'aura comprit!) Je sens que je ne vais plus écouter en cours pendant un long moment(sauf en **anglais** parce que la série est en **anglais** et que j'aime **l'anglais** et les langues étrangères). Je réfléchis toujous à la création d'un blog et je vous préviendrai de l'avancement si vous le désirez.

* * *

Les deux scientifiques se retrouvent en quelques secondes dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche et leurs mains se caressant avidement. Nikola se recule et rompt le baiser avant de demander avec arrogance :

-Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour dans un ascenseur ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je pense que c'est le moment de passer à la pratique.

-Mais nous n'avons même pas…

Les lèvres du vampire empêchent Helen de continuer sa phrase. L'homme aux yeux verts soulève doucement la jupe de la centenaire et la remonte jusqu'à ses cuisses pour les caresser et sentir des frissons puis relève la jupe jusqu' à la taille de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci a du mal à tenir et déboutonne une partie de la chemise du serbe avant de détacher sa ceinture et de baisser un peu le pantalon du vampire. Celui-ci sourit en voyant qu'Helen le regarde avec désir. Il dit :

-Tu as l'air pressée.

-Oui et non, on ne peut pas le faire ici !

-Mais si, ça pimente l'action.

Nikola faufile ses doigts à l'intérieur de la culotte de son amie et la taquine de ses doigts agiles et surtout habiles. Helen pousse quelques gémissements et entend Nikola lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Si tu me dis que tu me veux, je te comblerai.

-Je te veux Niko !

Le serbe étire ses lèvres en un sourire vainqueur et puis pousse dans la moiteur de l'intimité de la femme brune avec son membre. Ses coups sont tout de suite rapides et puissants. L'homme se déplace, avec Helen dans ses bras, et appuie sur le bouton STOP de l'ascenseur avant de redonner des coups de reins puissants et énergiques. Il plaque plus fort Helen contre le mur et trouve ses lèvres qu'il embrasse.

A peine quelques minutes passent que la jouissance parvient aux deux scientifiques. Helen décroise ses jambes tremblantes de la taille de son amant et le pousse légèrement, le forçant à se retirer de son intimité. Elle se rhabille en silence, Nikola fait la même chose. Ce dernier lui dit :

-Cet endroit est parfait pour le faire, on le refera ici ? C'est tellement bon !

-Je ne sais pas si on le refera tout court. Et l'ascenseur n'est pas très confortable. Tu as vu l'état de mes vêtements ?

-Désolé mais cette tenue ne te va pas aussi bien que celle que tu portais à nos retrouvailles.

Le vampire embrasse Helen et appuie sur le bouton MARCHE de l'ascenseur. Il monte au deuxième étage et Helen, après un baiser langoureux avec_ son_ vampire, s'engage dans le couloir de gauche. Nikola la regarde s'en aller puis prend la direction opposée qui mène à sa chambre. Il part tout de suite dans la salle de bain pour se changer, ses habits étant fripés. Sa fiancée entre dans leur chambre et attend que le vampire se montre. En attendant, elle regarde les photos sur une étagère, l'une d'elle attire la reine d'Orphyz. La photo, en noir et blanc, montre deux jeunes gens se tenant la main. Le décor semble dater du XIXème siècle. Verena fronce les sourcils en voyant l'étrange regard que lance l'homme à la femme à ses côtés.

Nikola arrive soudain, ramenant la reine à la réalité. Il dit :

-Hey, comment était la nuit dans la forêt ? J'ai pensé que tu étais encore avec Bigfoot et les autres.

-J'étais heureuse de voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Je voulais juste te voir avant de repartir. Tu n'étais pas là hier et ce matin, tu étais comme distant.

Nikola sourit et prend Verena dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse tendrement avant de dire :

-Pourquoi serais-je distant avec ma fiancée ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es resté avec Helen hier soir ?

-Oui. Je devais lui parler des vampires éparpillés dans le monde, je voulais surtout m'assurer qu'elle ferait quelque chose pour eux.

-Ca t'a pris toute la soirée ? je pensais que tu allais me rejoindre.

-Non, pas _toute_ la soirée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu te méfies ?

-Honnêtement oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Helen.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

-Votre complicité et les regards que tu lui lances.

-Ca fait plus de 100 ans que l'on se connait elle et moi donc ça explique la complicité. Quant aux regards, gestes et autres, c'est un jeu entre nous, il n'y a rien de vrai dans ce que nous disons. C'est toi que j'aime.

-Mais sur cette photo…

-On se tenait la main parce que c'était mon anniversaire.

-Oh, donc tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-C'est une amie. En plus je ne suis pas son genre et elle n'est pas non plus le mien.

-Dans ce cas, excuse-moi de douter de toi.

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Tu es toute pardonnée.

Les deux êtres se sourient et s'apprêtent à s'embrasser quand le portable de Nikola sonne. Quelques minutes passent et les deux êtres sont dans la cage principale, où sont rassemblés Will, Kate, Henry, Bigfoot et plus loin Helen et Declan Macrae. Le vampire se dirige vers la chef des sanctuaires et dit sans tarder :

-Pourquoi ce rassemblement ? Et pourquoi Macrae est là ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Tesla.

-Oui bonjour. Helen ?

-Calme la joie qui t'anime Nikola ! Je vais parler mais toi tu rejoins les autres.

-Helen…

-Pas de discussion ! Si tu veux continuer de faire partie de mon équipe, obéis !

La centenaire ne prête plus attention au serbe et rejoint le reste de l'équipe avec Declan ainsi que le vampire qui regarde le postérieur de sa patronne. Helen soupire devant l'obsession de son ami et dit :

-Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Declan est ici. Je le laisse vous expliquer plus en détail ce qui l'amène ici.

Helen lance un regard à son homologue masculin. Celui-ci comprend le message et dit :

-Il n'y a pas longtemps, certains des nôtres ont été retrouvés morts. Après de longues recherches nous avons fini par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Des vampires se sont établis au Japon, plus précisément à Tôkyô. Nous ne savons pas à quel camp ils sont fidèles mais ils ont déjà lancé des attaques. L'une des prochaines attaques se concentre sur le sanctuaire de Tôkyô, qui est je le rappelle en construction.

Will et Nikola se regardent avant que le psychiatre ne dise :

-Vous voulez qu'on aille au Japon Magnus, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui Will. Le sanctuaire de Tôkyô est important pour nous, il est de grande puissance dans notre réseau.

-Oui mais il n'est pas encore opérationnel.

-Justement. Nous avons 3 objectifs à atteindre en allant au Japon. 1, trouver et arrêter nos ennemis, 2, sécuriser la zone et 3, faire avancer les travaux du sanctuaire en construction et qui est sans protection, ce qui peut nuire.

Nikola interrompt Helen et dit avec son arrogance naturelle :

-Combien d'objectifs devons-nous atteindre ?

-Les 3 Nikola ! Nous partons tout de suite. Declan viendra avec nous.

Helen se tourne vers la reine d'Orphyz et dit :

-Je suis désolée Verena mis tu ne peux pas venir. Nous ne pouvons pas te protéger et arrêter nos ennemis en même temps.

-Je comprends. Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Helen sourit et part en compagnie de Declan. Les autres les suivent, Kate fait un signe de main la reine avant de s'en aller et Nikola l'embrasse rapidement avant de rejoindre Helen en entraînant au passage Will.

* * *

Je vous dit à Mardi pour le 15ème chapitre, on se revoit tout de même cet après midi pour les Teslenites car j'ai une nouvelle fic(un point de vue cette fois) que je posterai en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de quelqu'un.

Oh mince, mardi je termine par français!(elle va me tuer avant que je ne puisse poster), que quelqu'un m'aide!

Petite note que personne ne voit: faîtes bien vos devoirs les enfants!(s'en va rapidement car a peur d'un homme avec un couteau, qui est grand, chauve, qui pue du bec, et qui s'appelle Johnny).


	15. Le Japon, symbole de réapparition!

Bonjour tout le monde. J erappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains ne sont pas à moi). Je ne me sis pas fait tuer par vous-savez-qui(quoique j'ai failli y passer mais c'est pas grave). On passe tout de suite aux réponses:

Mathilde: Tu n'auras pas de lemon avant longtemps, rassure-toi. Pour l'adresse du blog, je te le donnerai dès que le blog en question sera opérationnel. Merci de la review et en espèrant que tu aimeras celui-ci.

Mira:Si tu aimes aussi le Magnitt(Magnus/Druitt) tu vas être servie. Et oui, tu vas avoir une belle surprise dans ce chapitre, et dans certains autres mais je n'en dis pas plus. Meci de la review!

Lowan: Bon anniversaire! Je te réponds d'abord pour ton cadeau. J'adore faire souffrir les personnages mais après, je les réconforte avec un beau vampire tout mignon(tu vois de qui je veux parler?) qui est...sexy(Helen risque de débouler alors je m'arrête là). Je te retrouve demain ou alors tu meurs(ben oui, un serment inviolable non respecté tue le...le je-ne-sais-plus-comment-on-appelle-celui-qui-fait-ça. J'ai hâte à te revoir sur notre bon (vieux) site. Pour cette fic, je ne sais pas ils jouent ceux-là(en fait si mais j'ai peur de me faire éventrer par un certain chauve au bec puant qui déteste Niko(je suis excitée par les images de la saison 3 deuxième partie)! Helen ne sait (pas encore) ce qu'elle veut mais ça va empirer pour elle dans les prochains chapitres, malheureusement. Merci encore pour tes review et si tu veux me poser des questions, **n'hésite surtout pas**!

Zirf-Kami:je t'ai déjà répondu par message privé mais si tu as d'autres questions, vas-y(je crie presque là)! Moi aussi j'ai vu Pax Romana mais il n'y avait pas Niko(normal, c'est centré sur tu sais quoi, n'allons pas spoiler)! En revanche, Johnny était bien là et il me faisait peur à la fin de l'épisode! Pour ton anglais, tu vas t'améliorer, t'en fais pas!(moi je comprends la moitié de ce qu'ils se disent mais cas à part) Courage, tu vas être accro à l'anglais après ça(comme moi, mais je suis également une mordue des langues étrangèes, et de l'écriture au passage).

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus et je vous laisse lire maintenant. Bonne lecture(part se cacher de peur de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances, car ses lecteurs la cherchent pour la tuer).

* * *

L'avion privé du Sanctuaire arrive sur une plateforme d'une base des Sanctuaires Tokyoïtes. L'équipe met peu de temps avant de descendre et sont accueillis avec joie par des hommes dont l'un s'avance vers Magnus avant de lui dire d'un air joyeux :

-ようこそ、博士Magnusは大きな喜びは、数週間ぶりに再びお会いすることです！

-私もまたお会いできてうれしいです。しかし、私の留守を許して吸血鬼のテロ事件以来、私は多くの課題がある。  
-あなたは医者を赦されています。さあ、私たちが対応を見たいと思っています。  
-それから私は。

Les deux dirigeants des Sanctuaires marchent en direction d'un endroit près d'une forêt. Les autres les suivent en se demandant ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Les lieux ont l'air d'envoûter les deux équipes. Nikola fronce les sourcils en voyant Helen s'approcher d'un arbre bougeant étrangement. Le doute assaillant le vampire, celui-ci fait appel à ses dons vampiriques et écoute les battements de cœur de son amie qui sont très faibles. Il remarque une lumière dans une branche et sentant le danger arriver, il se précipite sur Helen et plaque contre lui avant de s'écarter vivement.

Un même instant, un homme atterrit à l'endroit où Helen est censée se trouver. Il attaque Kate. Will la libère et tire sur le…vampire ? Tous les autres sortent leurs armes et se battent sans attendre de signal, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Helen reprend ses esprits et parvient à récupérer de l'air. Elle se rend compte qu'elle dans les bras du, sexy elle doit bien se l'avouer, serbe. La centenaire reprend une distance raisonnable avec le beau vampire et sort son pistolet avant de tirer, imitée par Will. Nikola évite de justesse un coup de griffes et donne un poing douloureux à son ennemi coriace. Les coups fusent entre les deux adversaires, c'est finalement le beau serbe au regard arrogant qui vainc son ennemi avec des coups stratégiques aux endroits non stratégiques.

Nikola rejoint Helen, cachée derrière un arbre, et voit qu'elle recharge son arme. Le vampire reprend, malgré l'urgence de la situation, une attitude arrogante :

-C'est bon de se retrouver seuls dans un endroit tranquille. Tu sais que tu es sexy ainsi ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Nikola ! Oublies-tu où on se trouve ?

-Non mais c'est excitant d'être dans une situation pareille. Surtout avec toi.

Nikola remarque que la scientifique rate plusieurs battements de cœur et il voit le désir dans le regard bleu de la centenaire. Décidant d'en rajouter, le serbe dit :

-Je te désire plus qu'autre chose Helen, et maintenant je sens que je vais boiter pour un petit moment.

-Oh tais-toi !

Helen regarde la zone sud de l'anatomie du vampire et remarque qu'effectivement le vampire est excité. La centenaire essaye de ne pas se formaliser de cela mais sent les mains baladeuses du vampire s'insinuer avec habileté sous sa chemise. La femme l'arrête avant de dire :

-On fera ça plus tard mais ceux qui nous attaquent sont des Vempjerik ou pas ?

-Ton intelligence me coupe le souffle, et en passant tes seins aussi. Attends une minute, tu as dit qu'on fera ça plus tard…

-Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire QU'ON recommencerait mais qu'on réglerait ça plus tard

-Oh Helen, tu sais que tu me fais encore plus avoir envie de toi ? Bon, d'accord, ce sont effectivement des Vempjerik.

-Comment ont-ils pu nous trouver ?

-Je ne sais pas, sans doute ont-ils été prévenus ou alors ils ont fait des recherches pour nous trouver.

-D'accord mais pourquoi nous spécifiquement ?

-Parce que…

Nikola fait mine de réfléchir puis, sans prévenir, plaque Helen contre lui une deuxième fois avant de l'embrasser avec passion. La centenaire essaye de résister et repousse, ou du moins essaye, le vampire. Elle entend des cris et réussit, bien qu'avec regret, à repousser le vampire. Quelques secondes passent avant que les cris ne soient identifiés à ceux de Will.

Celui-ci crie :

-Magnus, Tesla ? Vous êtes là ?

Nikola gémit et susurre à l'oreille de la centenaire :

-Tu devrais ligoter les enfants pour qu'on puisse retourner à ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire ?

-Helen, je sais que tu le veux. Tes yeux le montrent. Au fait, ai-je oublié de mentionner que j'ai rêvé dans l'avion que toi et moi nous étions dans ton bureau et que je te…

-Si tu ne la fermes pas je te jure que ton entrejambe en souffrira pendant longtemps.

-Aie ! Mais je ne pourrais plus te faire gémir de plaisir ni entendre tes cris de …

-Ferme là idiot !

Ledit idiot sourit en voyant Helen perdre son sang-froid. Il s'apprête à l'embrasser mais Will arrive. Celui-ci se précipite vers Magnus et lui dit sans attendre :

-On continue le combat ?

-Oui. Combien de …

-Beaucoup de nos hommes sont blessés et ceux de Tôkyô sont également mal en point. Et ces crétins de vampires ont des épées en plus !

- Hey ! Ce ne sont pas des crétins !

-Mets là en veilleuse Nikola ! Will, utilisez vos bases de combat !

-Je me ferai tuer. Notre 1er entrainement a failli nous coûter des dégâts…

-Pousse-toi Will !

Le psychiatre ne termine pas sa phrase que déjà Helen le pousse et tombe sur lui avant qu'un vampire ne se cogne à une vitesse vampirique à un arbre. Will sent le corps chaud et sentant la cerise de sa patronne le quitter. Sans le vouloir, il laisse échapper une petite plainte qu'Helen entend. Elle lui demande, partiellement inquiète :

-Je vous ai fais mal ?

-Non, merci de m'avoir sauvé Magnus.

-C'est normal Will, relevez-vous.

Le psychiatre obeit rapidement en voyant un vampire et prend ensuite son pistolet. Pistolet qui est déchargé. Will jure et se recule, car étant la cible de l'anormal. Helen tire sur l'homme vampire et court ensuite, après avoir attirée l'attention de son nouvel adversaire. Nikola et Will se regardent rapidement avant de courir à grande vitesse vers leur patronne, laquelle s'aventure dans un coin reculé de la forêt. La course s'arrête quand le vampire plaque brutalement la centenaire contre une ruine. Il s'avance vers le cou d'Helen et s'apprête à la mordre quand une douleur fulgurante à son flanc gauche le fait crier de douleur. Il s'effondre en masse sur le sol. Un homme grand est derrière lui. Ses yeux bleus expriment de la joie et une autre lueur trône dans ce regard bien étrange.

Helen reste figée devant son sauveur. Elle sent son cœur se serrer affreusement dans sa poitrine et murmure :

-John ?

-Chut. Où sont tes équipiers Helen ? Nous devons partir avant que le bouclier de ton Sanctuaire ne se réactive.

Helen ne peut rien dire, sa voix est bloquée. Nikola, Will, Henry, Bigfoot, Kate et le reste de l'équipe arrive, avec pour certains de nombreuses blessures. Kate reste figée avec Henry en voyant John Druitt à quelques…millimètres d'Helen ? Nikola sent monter une rage et une jalousie anormalement élevée en lui. John ne laisse personne parler et dit sans attendre :

-Agrippez-vous tous à moi, nous allons nous téléporter.

-Tu veux nous tuer Johnny ou quoi ?

-Non Tesla, seulement toi.

-Comme c'est aimable !

-Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux ! John, attends un peu, les autres japonais vont arriver.

John sourit à Helen avant de remarquer qu'effectivement, quelques japonais arrivent. L'un d'eux dit à Helen :

-博士Magnusは、私たちは何をすればよいですか。  
私たちと一緒に来、あなたは恐れることは何もない。ジョンはもっと後でをもたらすでしょう、今のところ、あなたは私たちと来る。私たちに待ってください。

Helen fait ensuite un signe de tête à John qui comprend le message et se téléporte avec toute l'équipe. Le bouclier électromagnétique se réactive une fois les personnes en sécurité dans le Sanctuaire Principal.

* * *

Voilà! Désolé pour le retour de John mas il m'est nécessaire(quoique).

Les traductions du japonais(pardon mais je ne sais pas comment écrire Magnus en japonais et je ne maitrise que très peu cette écriture, j'ai du faire appel à un clavier virtuel japonais et je me suis sans doute trompée dans certaiens choses alors mille pardons):

-Bienvenue docteur Magnus, c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir après plusieurs semaines d'absence !  
-Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir. Pardonnez mon absence mais depuis les attaques des vampires, j'ai beaucoup à faire.  
-Vous êtes pardonnée docteur. Allons-y, nos homologues veulent nous voir.  
-Alors je vous suis.

-Docteur Magnus, que devons-nous faire?  
-Venez avec nous, vous n'avez rien à craindre. John vous déposera plus tard mais pour l'instant, vous allez venir avec nous. Agrippez-vous à nous.

Maintenant, on se retrouve le jeudi(je serais toujours vivante en principe). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Note que personne ne voit: Pour ceux et celles qui veulent l'adresse de mon blog, je vous préviendrai de l'avancement et quand ledit blog sera prêt, je mettrai l'adresse sur mon profil et ici aussi). N'oubliez pas vos devoirs de maths (et de français)!


	16. Explication des FIVE

Bonjour tout le monde! je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Les réponses tout de suite(sinon j'ai peur de m'étaler):

Lowan(tu sais que je t'adore?): Si, si , si, Lui! Lui parce que...j'en ai besoin pour les chapitres à venir et aussi pour me défouler(faut me comprendre, avec l'ennui de certains cours et l'envie de tuer Johnny tout court). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris(peut être me serai-je fait piquer par une mouche pendant mon sommeil). Merci de la review et CONTINUE LA SUITE DE TES HISTOIRES!(tu comprends, je suis accro).

Mathilde: En principe je n'aime pas les maths mais je peux les supporter(on se demande pourquoi). John va justement boulverser une partie de l'histoire mais il ne va pas rapprocher papa et maman Magnus-Tesla. Verena? Tomber dans les bras de John? Mourir? Beurk pour le couple John/Verena(mais j'y pense de temps en temps moi-même alors).

Zirf-Kami: je t'ai répondu sur Mp mais n'hésite pas à continuer à me poser des questions. Je suis toujours au rendez-vous(je ne suis pas encore morte à cause d'une bombe atomique, tu sais celle d'un autre chapitre?) Merci de reviewver.

Je réfléchis tojours pour mon blog et ça commence à prendre forme, je dois juste trouver un planning(entre études, fanfictions, photos-montages, loisirs et j'en passe)mais il verra le jour(don't worry)!

Maintenant, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Verena court jusqu'à Nikola, lequel est au sol suite à l'atterrissage mouvementé de la téléportation, et l'embrasse. John, qui a la gentillesse de rattraper Helen avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, reste figé par ce qu'il voit. Il demande à Will, toujours avec Helen dans ses bras :

-Pourquoi cette fille embrasse-t-elle Tesla ? Et qui est-elle ?

-Magnus vous expliquera mieux que moi je pense. Euh…Magnus ?

Cette dernière n'entend pas l'appel répété de son protégé car elle regarde Verena et Nikola. Une douleur étrange s'empare de son cœur. Le vampire relève la tête, se sentant observé, et croise le regard de la centenaire Victorienne. Il dit ensuite à l'intention de John :

-Druitt, la prochaine fois que tu nous téléportes, tu seras aimable de ne pas nous laisser nous écraser sur le sol !

-Le petit vampire serbe se serait-il blessé dans sa chute ?

-Bien sûr que non Jack !

Ledit Jack sent la colère monter en lui et serre ses poings, Helen l'arrête et dit avec autorité :

-Tous les deux, arrêtez de vous fixer ainsi, vos réactions sont comparables à celles d'enfants ! Et toi, tu me lâche !

John entend bien la colère et l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ex-fiancée. Il la relâche donc et s'éloigne, bien qu'avec regrets. Nikola se relève avec Verena et lance un regard haineux à Druitt avant de regarder tendrement, mais discrètement, Helen. Celle-ci détourne ses yeux bleus du serbe et dit à John :

-Je pense que des explications s'imposent John.

-Comme il te plaira.

La centenaire Victorienne marche en direction de son bureau avec John à sa suite. Nikola et Helen se regardent avant de reprendre leur activité précédente, à savoir s'embrasser. Will soupire et se tourne rapidement vers les japonais, il regarde Kate et Henry pour leur parler :

-Comment leur dire qu'ils doivent rester calme ?

-Je ne sais mec, demande leur s'ils parlent une autre langue.

-Le problème est que JE ne connais pas le Japonais ! Kate, tu sais…

-Je connais juste quelques mots. Je vais leur demander. «あなたが別の言語を話しますか？  
-はい、いくつかのポルトガル語 »

Kate soupire et dit :

-Ils parlent un peu le portugais.

-Outch !

-C'est rien de le dire Henry, je pense que Tesla peut nous aider, il s'y connait en portugais.

Le concerné brise le baiser, passionné et torride, et demande sans se préoccuper des regards choqués du retse de l'équipe :

-«Acha que posso ficar aqui por alguns dias?  
-Sim, mas por que esperar?  
-Helen deve resolver um problema com o nosso motorista, o resto vai cuidar de você. Mantenha a calma e tudo vai ficar bem".

Nikola termine rapidement sa phrase avant de capturer les lèvres de Verena. Kate murmure tout bas :

-Pitié, ne faîtes pas ça ici ! Si vous voulez avoir des enfants, faîtes les tests dans une chambre ou dans un ascenseur ou un bureau mais pas ici !

-Ce qui est marrant, c'est que j'ai vu Magnus sortir d'un ascenseur la dernière fois et elle rougissait, je me demande pourquoi.

-Peut être qu'elle a fait boom-boom avec le vampire.

-Mais t'es malade Kate ! La patronne a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Tesla.

-Oui mais ils peuvent être amants.

-Beurk !

Henry s'éloigne avec Kate en rigolant et Will réfléchit. Le comportement d'Helen n'est pas normal. Il soupire et va dans son bureau en pensant toujours à Magnus. Celle-ci est dans son bureau et croise les brase sur sa poitrine. Elle attend que son ex-amant daigne parler. Ce dernier se décide :

-Qui est celle qui embrassait Tesla et pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ?

-Je vois que tu préfères ce sujet. Elle s'appelle Verena et elle est fiancée à Nikola.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tesla soit fiancé ! Il a du lui brouiller l'esprit.

-Non. Il est doux et tendre, quand il le veut bien sûr. Verena a bien fait d'être avec lui. Il est tellement…son côté arrogant et tendre en même temps a sans doute plu à Verena. Ainsi que tous ses autres côtés.

-A l'évidence, cette fille n'est pas la seule à être tombée dans ses filets.

Helen fronce les sourcils en entendant cette phrase. Elle demande :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La façon dont tu parles de lui montre que tu as des sentiments envers lui.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié envers lui. Je suppose que tu veux rester ici.

-Si tu me le permets.

-Va voir Henry, il te montrera ta chambre.

-Bien, merci Helen.

-Ce n'est rien. On s'expliquera plus tard. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches des phénomènes !

John acquiesce et s'en va laissant Helen seule. La femme aux yeux bleus s'adosse au mur et essaye de retrouver son calme, sans succès.

Le bureau de Will est parsemé de dossiers et papiers qui ne sont pas encore lus et qui trainent. Le propriétaire dudit bureau soupire devant le travail qui l'attend. Il s'apprête à prendre un dossier quand un grognement quasi-inhumain lui parvient. Nikola s'assoit sur le canapé et soupire. Will rejoint le vampire puis dit :

-J'ai du travail Tesla alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Druitt.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que Druitt a avoir dans vos problèmes ?

-Il est ici depuis même pas une heure que déjà il m'agace.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Je sais mais le pire c'est qu'Helen le laisse revenir.

-Nous y voilà !

Will sourit triomphalement et regarde avec une lueur victorieuse le vampire. Celui-ci demande :

-De quoi parles-tu junior ?

-Du problème central. Vous êtes là, Druitt est là mais Magnus aussi est là.

-Et ?

-Et Druitt vous énerve parce qu'il est très proche de la patronne.

-Soyez plus explicite, je ne comprends aucun de vos raisonnements.

-Je vais faire autrement. Comment définiriez-vous Magnus ? Soyez honnête.

-Helen est une femme merveilleuse, intelligente, sexy, puissante, envoûtante…

-Si j'aurai cru que vous oseriez dire ça ! Ensuite, qu'éprouvez-vous pour elle ?

-Euh…

-Du désir ?

-Oh que oui.

-Des attachements ?

-Oui.

-L'envie de la protéger et de l'aider ?

-Bien sûr !

-De l'amour ?

Le vampire ne répond pas. Il réfléchit à vitesse grand V. le psychiatre a un regard de compréhension. Il demande d'un air surpris et s'attendant au pire :

-Vous l'avez embrassé ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Tesla, pour l'amour de Dieu, dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas été plus loin que de simples baisers !

-Je risque quoi si je dis que j'ai passé le stade du baiser ?

-Donc vous lui avez…

Nikola lui répond oui de la tête et Will lance un juron. Il dit d'une voix étrange :

-Vous avez commis l'irréparable Tesla !

-Quel est l'acte irréparable ?

Will sursaute en entendant la voix de Druitt. Nikola ne frissonne même pas et son visage redevient impassible. John demande à Nikola en oubliant Will :

-Qu'as-tu commis cette fois ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde. Tu nous préviendras quand tes envies de meurtres ressurgiront ?

-Je te conseille de ne pas me tenter parce que tu serais le premier sur la liste.

-Oh mais tu oublies que si tu fais ça Helen ne te le pardonneras jamais. Elle découvrira que tu es un tueur sanguinaire et sans pitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?

-Pardon ?

-Elle est distante avec moi et elle parle de toi comme si elle t'aimait.

-Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle. Au fait, elle est sexy, surtout nue. Ce que je lui ai fais, elle a l'air d'apprécier comme ses gémissements et cris de plaisir le prouvaient.

C'en est trop pour John, il crie :

-Espèce de…

John ne peut terminer sa phrase car Nikola l'arrête avec un sourire arrogant. Will, qui écoute la conversation des deux hommes Victoriens, est stupéfait. Nikola le surprend encore plus quand il dit :

-je vais aller me coucher, dors bien Jack. Will, vous m'avez bien aisé. Helen a bien choisi son protégé.

Sur ce, le vampire s'en va, une délicieuse beauté brune aux cheveux senteur caramel en tête. John regarde haineusement la place où se trouvait Nikola quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

On se retrouve le samedi(oui)! Les traductions: Japonais:

-Est-ce que vous parler une autre langue?  
-Oui, un peu de portugais

Portugais:

-Pensez-vous pouvoir rester ici pendant quelques jours?  
-Oui, mais pourquoi attendre?  
-Helen doit régler un problème avec notre chauffeur, les autres vont s'occuper de vous. Restez calme et tout ira bien.

Je ne connais pas trop certaines langues alors si j'ai fais des fautes, pardonnez-moi(je rappelle que j'ai 13 ans et que je suis trop jeune pour mourir). Je vous préviendrais des avancements du blog comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent. A samedi!

Note que personne ne voit: Demain(vendredi 08 avril) je termine à 12h30(ah, ah, ah) sauf que j'ai **french** en dernière heure et que avant j'ai anglais et que du coup je vais me taire en **french**(comme d'habitude en fait) parce que je ne parlerai pas **french**) Se cache sous sa couette, ayant trop peur d'une bande d'ados en furie qui arrive à vitesse grand OUI!


	17. Sentiments multiples mitigés

Bonjour tout le monde. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Les réponses:

Zirf-kami: Comme d'habitude, je t'ai répondu en MP, mais quelle bonne question que celle des langues que je parle! Je ne sais malheureusement(ou heureusement) pas combien. Félicitations pour toutes celles que tu parles, et bonne chance pour tes prochaines évaluations(je ne pense pas qu'on appelle cela comme ça mais j'ai oublié le mot). Merci de la review!

Lowan:C'est vrai que ça peu choquer mais je veux montrer à quel point Nikola veut montrer qu'il veut Helen pour lui tout seul et qu'il veut faire enrager John(ce qui marche plutôt bien d'ailleurs, ne trouves-tu pas?). Tu es très gentille de continuer tes fics, je les aime franchement et j'espère de nombreuses suites(A quand les suites?)!

Mathilde:Tu le connais, Tesla n'est jamais(ou très rarement mais j'insiste, très très très rarement)géné par une situation(ou si il voit Helen totalement nue, peut être, oublie cette phrase, ça vaut mieux). Will sera un des personnages pri-cipaux en fait donc il sera près de Magnus, Tesla et les autres. Verena ne sera pas au courant(ou du moins pour le moment mais je ne vais pas en dire trop, si?) J'espère que ce chapitre(très court au passage) te fera plaisir.

je suis désolée si j'ai posté en retard, veuillez m'excuser. je rajoute que cette fois, le chapitre ne comporte aucun mot dans une autre langue(bien que dans ce chapitre en particulier, cela aurait été génial).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Helen finit par se sécher les cheveux et prend un peignoir qu'elle met rapidement pour éviter le froid. La femme brune sort de la salle de bains et sourit en voyant Nikola. Celui-ci ne sent pas la douce présence de son amie. Il regarde un album photo des années 1800. Des photos de lui et Helen sont disposées dans l'album. La centenaire s'approche discrètement du serbe et lui embrasse son cou tendrement avant de voir qu'il se retourne. Le vampire dit :

-Aurais-tu oublié qui est le vampire ?

-Non mais tu m'as mordue alors j'en suis une aussi.

-Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille, du moins sur toi.

Nikola embrasse Helen avant de se coucher avec elle sur le lit de la chambre. Helen demande finalement :

-Que se passe-t-il avec John ? J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas l'air heureux de le revoir.

-Exact. Il est dangereux et je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne te fasse du mal ou qu'il tente de s'approcher plus que nécessaire de toi.

-On dirait que mon vampire adoré est jaloux.

-Je suis jaloux de tous les hommes qui te regardent très chère.

Nikola embrasse de nouveau Helen et pose sa main sur le ventre de son aimée avant d'aller plus bas. La centenaire gémit mais retire la main baladeuse avant de se redresser, rompant de ce fait le baiser. Un gémissement de protestation lui parvient. Helen reprend sa respiration et dit :

-On ne peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ? Nous en avons très envie tous les deux.

-Je sais mais on a passé le point du non-retour toi et moi. Tu trahis ta fiancée !

-Je ne suis pas encore marié donc ça va.

-Essais de comprendre ! Tu es avec Verena et moi avec…avec John. Il faut qu'on arrête avant que notre relation n'empire ou que des sentiments qu'on ne devrait pas avoir s'insinuent dans ça.

-Tu as raison.

-Donc on arrête.

-Oui, on ne le fait plus.

-Et on ne parle de cela que si nécessaire.

-Je suis d'accord.

En disant cela, les deux scientifiques se rapprochent sans le voir. Nikola dit :

-On reste simplement amis et…

Les lèvres des deux Victoriens se rencontrent et leurs langues commencent un ballet sensuel. Quelques minutes passent seulement que déjà des cris et des gémissements de plaisir se font entendre dans la chambre d'Helen. Les deux immortels font l'amour passionnément, oubliant leur précédente conversation. La jouissance arrive rapidement pour eux.

Nikola embrasse le front moite de son amante lorsqu'ils sont couchés dans les bras de l'autre. Helen sourit et murmure :

-A quoi cela va-t-il nous mener ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-On ne devrait plus le faire mais…

Nikola ne la laisse pas finir car n'ayant pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il sait déjà. Il l'embrasse avec ardeur avant de lui poser une question pas très méthodique :

-Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ?

-je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée Nikola.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il faut qu'on s'habitue à tout cela.

Le vampire serre Helen dans ses bras et la regarde s'endormir. Il s'endort lui-même quelques minutes plus tard, triste et ne sachant pas pourquoi.

* * *

Désolée de la longueur de ce chapitre mais je voulais qu'il soit centré uniquement sur Helene et Nikola. J'espère qu'il n'était pas (trop) hot. On se retrouve...hum...mardi? Non, lundi, c'est mieux(ne trouvez-vous pas)?

A lundi Camarades, je vous salue(non, pas le fromage port salut enfin)!


	18. Suite des événements

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster hier mais le site refusait de marcher, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce chapitre+une nouvelle fic, un one-shot toujours sur le Teslen. Veuillez m'excuser. Les réponses:

Zirf-Kami:Je t'ai répondu comme d'habitude, désolée que tu aie du attendre aujourd'hui mais le site n'en fait que des siennes en ce moment. Merci de la review!

Mathilde:Ouf, j'avais peur que certains mots soient HOT alors je voulais savoir. Oui effectivement, je ne comprends pas très bien ta question mais je crois que tu v eux dire que Niko ment à Verena et que le mariage(là j'ai écris le mot qu'il ne fallait pas)est arrangé. Ou alors tu veux dire autre chose et dans ce cas, je veux te répondre correctement, pourrais-tu donc reformuler ta phrase? Merci de la review et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été en rretard dans la publication.

Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à , je vous laisse lire et me taper dessus après(avant demain, juste avant que je n'aille en cours, c'est bien).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Will soupire une nouvelle fois avant de rependre la lecture de son dossier. Dossier qui exaspère son lecteur. Le psychiatre n'est pas concentré et pense à un tout autre problème. Il regarde de temps à autre l'écran de son ordinateur, espérant qu'un message apparaisse. Il est dérangé dans ses pensées par Henry Foss. Ce dernier a un petit sourire mais son regard est, en revanche lui, quelque peu méfiant. Il dit de sa voix sérieuse :

-Le bouclier électromagnétique est activé donc les japonais ne peuvent pas partir.

-Magnus a dit qu'ils resteraient le temps que la voie soit de nouveau libre. Elle craint d'autres attaques et espère, selon ce qu'elle me dit, que l'Armée des Nations n'aura pas vent de ce qu'il se passe.

-Mais c'est obligé qu'ils sachent ! D'ailleurs, Warlan Ortekeyn vient d'envoyer un message au doc, mais c'est retombé sur mon ordinateur parce qu'il a mal composé l'adresse.

-C'est au sujet de nouvelles rencontres entre Magnus et les autres membres de l'Armée ?

-Oui et non. Il dit qu'il organise une rencontre pour bientôt mais qu'il ne sait pas où elle se passerait étant donné que le chef suivant est en négociations. Il dit aussi, et là j'ai failli m'étrangler, qu'il souhaite revoir le doc plus personnellement pour parler, il lui a proposé un rendez-vous lors du prochain voyage que son équipe et nous organisons.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est Tesla qui ne doit pas savoir ça sinon je sens qu'il va y avoir une dispute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tesla et Magnus ont une liaison. Tesla me l'a avoué, ou plutôt j'ai dû lui faire cracher le morceau.

-QUOI ?

Henry a un visage scandalisé, même ahuri. Il trébuche sur un dossier au sol et tombe sur le canapé derrière lui, bien qu'avec justesse. Will sourit et rejoint l'informaticien, qui d'ailleurs a du mal à respirer. Une fois la crise passée, le loup dit :

-Ils ont…ils ont couchés ensemble et fait tu-sais-quoi ?

-Ouais, et pas qu'une fois apparemment.

-Magnus et Tesla ? Helen Magnus a couchée avec Nikola Tesla et pas qu'une fois alors que tous deux ont des amoureux ?

-Pour Magnus, c'est un ex, Druitt est un ex. Et oui, on parle bien d'eux si tu veux vérifier.

-Oh mon dieu, je sens que je vais vomir. A d'ailleurs, au sujet de Druitt, je suis un peu inquiet.

-Pourquoi donc Henry ?

-Il disparait sans laisser de traces pour savoir où il est, puis il revient et nous retrouve au milieu d'une bataille. Depuis la mort d'Ashley, ce crétin a disparu pour revenir au moment même où les vampires se jettent sur nos Sanctuaires.

-Que crains-tu ?

-Qu'il fasse de nouveau mal au doc. J'ai l'impression qu'elle devient vulnérable et qu'elle ne se concentre plus tellement.

-Avec la mort de sa fille, la disparition puis la réapparition de Druitt, le retour de Tesla, sa nouvelle proximité avec lui, l'Armée des Nations qui projette de dévaster les phénomènes et j'en passe, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle soit à bout. En plus, il est tranquille.

-Druitt ? Tranquille ? Je te parie que dans moins d'un mois, il aura tenté quelque chose sur le doc pour la reprendre ou il aura attaqué des gens.

-Henry ! Un peu de positivité voyons !

-Avec un tueur pareil dans les parages, aucun risque mec.

Will soupire de nouveau et demande, quoique qu'avec des rougissements :

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de fantasmer ou désirer Magnus ?

-QUOI ? Mais t'es malade vieux ! Je ne nie pas qu'il m'arrive de la regarder en tant que femme et de la trouver nettement plus que désirable mais par respect pour elle, je ne fantasme pas sur elle, et il est rare que je la désire. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup d'hommes autour d'elle. Ils la regardent avec envie et Tesla n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

-A mon avis, il n'est pas le seul à être jaloux.

-Tu veux parler de Druitt ?

-Pas seulement. Comment se passent tes entrainements à l'épée ?

-Nous n'avons fait qu'une séance pour le moment, Magnus dit que je devrais d'abord récupérer un peu, je crois qu'elle cherche à me rendre très fort pour que je puisse combattre les vampires au besoin.

-Mouais, je peux te garantir que si tu essayes de la toucher, elle te mettra à terre en deux temps trois mouvements.

-J'ai cru le remarquer.

-Et juste, par rapport à ta précédente question, est-ce que toi tu la désire ?

-Comme tout le monde, la seule différence entre ces hommes et moi est que moi je côtoie Magnus tous les jours.

Henry s'apprêt à répliquer mais une alarme l'en empêche. Il se précipite avec Will, lequel percute au passage un objet au mauvais endroit, vers le bureau de leur objet de discussion. Arrivés à destination, les deux hommes voient Kate, Declan, un homme inconnu et Magnus qui discutent entre eux. Will se précipite sur la centenaire et lui demande :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous venons de détecter une attaque à en Espagne, près d'une de nos installations de petits Sanctuaires intermédiaires.

-Dans quelle région ?

-Saragosse. Il y avait aussi une attaque à Wismar, en Allemagne.

-Deux attaques simultanément…

-Non, Wismar a été attaqué il y a moins d'une semaine mais les dégâts étaient minimes.

-A votre avis, qui a lancé les attaques ?

-Je ne sais pas Will, sans doute un ennemi déjà connu car connaissant nos plus petites installations d'Espagne. En revanche, je suis sûre qu'ils ont attaqués Wismar parce que l'un des dirigeants de l'Armée des Nations y a fait construire une bâtisse et d'autres bâtiments. Il est sans doute en Allemagne.

-Je pense aussi. Saragosse est en pleine bataille donc.

-Oui.

Henry, pendant la conversation de ses collègues, sort son téléphone. Il dit ensuite, le soulagement se faisant entendre dans sa voix :

-Doc, les attaquants se sont retirés il y a quelques minutes ! C'est soulageant.

-Peut être pas. S'ils se sont retirés, cela veut dire qu'on doit y aller. Ils sont toujours sur place, nous avons une chance pour les attraper.

Will et Kate se regardent puis l'homme inconnu, probablement un dirigeant, dit dans sa langue :

«-Osim ako imate brz jet, nećete dobiti vrijeme za uhvatiti te ljude. Ne znamo više.  
Ja znam. Mi ćemo teleport s Ivanom, to je bolje da vam boravak ovdje.  
-Ako imate problem, vaš prijatelj će prodati nas gledati ćelav pa vam poslati za pomoć.  
-U redu. Hvala, Josip. »

Toute l'équipe a un visage d'incompréhension. Helen s'apprête à parler quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur Nikola et John. Celui-ci regarde avec haine le génie qui lui sourit aec arrogance. La centenaire soupire discrètement en voyant ses collègues, et au passage prétendants, se lancer tout genre de regards. Will remarque le visage d'Helen et fronce les sourcils sans rien dire. La femme brune demande à l'intention de Nikola.

-Où est Verena ?

-Un petit problème à Orphyz la retient. Elle est repartie.

-Est-ce grave ?

-Comme tous les problèmes qu'elle a en ce moment avec son peuple, oui c'est un peu grave.

-Tu ferais mieux de la rejoindre.

-Non. Elle est en réunion avec d'autres seigneurs, je préfère ne pas montrer ma politique maintenant.

John sourit moqueusement et marmonne :

-On se demande pourquoi.

Helen soupire de nouveau et dit, en évitant le regard simultané de Will et Nikola sur elle :

-Nous devons arriver rapidement à Saragosse pour arrêter et démasquer les attaquants, ils sont encore sur place donc nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. John, tu nous téléporteras quand le bouclier électromagnétique sera désactivé.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je devrais vous téléporter dans un endroit dangereux ?

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras résident à part entière d'une cellule.

-Je vois que tu ne me laisses guère le choix. Qui viendra Helen ?

-Will, Kate, Henry et toi.

Nikola relève la tête à grande vitesse et fait une moue de reproche. Il dit :

-Hey ! Tu m'oublies Helen, c'est tellement vexant !

-Arrêtes de te comporter comme un enfant. Si tu veux venir alors prends rapidement tes armes.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'équipe pour être prête à partir. John dit à Helen :

Je t'assure que Nikola peut rester ici et surveiller la mission.

-Je te signale que c'est un membre de mon équipe et que j'ai…que l'équipe a besoin de lui.

-Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile t'a fait ?

-Rien. Arrêtes de te faire de fausses idées. Je ne suis pas son genre et il n'est pas le mien. De plus, je te rappelle qu'il est fiancé.

-Fiancé certes mais il peut tromper sa campagne.

-Evidemment, ce sont toujours aux fiançailles qu'on trompe nos partenaires.

-Helen, je suis désolé mais je n'étais plus moi-même pendant ces temps…

-Peut être mais tu savais que tu me trompais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Il a fallu que je te prenne sur les faits ! Et juste quand j'étais enceinte. Quand je t'ai vu avec une autre femme, j'ai su que tu le faisais depuis longtemps.

John regarde son amie et ancienne amante et essaye de parler mais Nikola l'interrompt avec brutalité :

-Désolé d'interrompre une conversation très intéressante mais nos adorables ennemis ne vont pas nous attendre.

-Tais-toi Nikola, et arrêtes d'être arrogant ainsi, c'est énervant ! On y va.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. John téléporte la petite équipe avec surprise. Lorsqu'ils atterrissent, Helen se retient de justesse de tomber sur un pic. Elle s'aperçoit, en rougissant légèrement, qu'elle s'est accrochée aux hanches de…John, lequel fait un regard d'excuse à la centenaire pour l'atterrissage non réussie. Will et Nikola remarquent cela et Nikola jure en serbe :

« -Ја сам у иностранству ће то шупак ако настави да погледате Друитт Хелена Ми ваи!".

Helen soupire, car connaissant le serbe, et se décale de John, ne souhaitant aucun contact avec son ex-fiancé pour le moment. Elle voit des ruines et les touche. La femme dit ensuite, inquiète :

-Ca date de quelques heures, et celle-là de quelques minutes.

-Q'est-ce que cela signifie Helen ?

-C'était un piège Nikola. Ils sont là.

A peine la centenaire a-t-elle terminée sa phrase que des armes sont pointées vers elle et son équipe.

* * *

Voici les traductions: **Croate**: -A moins d'avoir un jet rapide, vous n'arriverez pas à temps pour ces hommes. Nous ne les connaissons pas en plus.

-Je sais. Nous allons nous téléporter avec John, c'est mieux que vous restiez ici.

-Si vous avez un problème, votre ami chauve viendra nous chercher afin que l'on vous envoie de l'aide.

-D'accord. Merci, Joseph

**Serbe** : Je vais étrangler ce connard de Druitt s'il continue à regarder **MON** Helen comme ça!

Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes s'il y en a, je ne connais pas beaucoup le Croate et j'apprends quelques mots du Serbe seulement, donc mes connaissances pour ce sdeux langues sont minces et il se peut que je fasse des fautes. On se retrouve demain pour la suite de cette fic et cet après-midi pour la nouvelle fic.

Je suis encore mille fois désolée pour ce retard. Pour l'avancement du blog, je l'ai commencé hier soir, n'ayant plus rien à faire, et je continue aujourd'hui.

**_I'm sincerely sorry for that, forgive me please._**


	19. Ennemi du présent, fils du passéfutur

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici après un petit moment d'absence avec le chapitre 19, j'avais prévu de le faire en deux parties mais finalement, je vais intégrer d'autres informations sur un autre chapitre. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Les réponses aux review:

Mathilde: Non, le mariage(qui a dit qu'ils allaient se marier?) de Nikola et Verena(oups, j'ai failli marquer Helen, mais ça n'aurait dérangé personne? Sauf moi et Zirf-Kami je pense)n'est pas arrangé! J'aime faire corser les choses, c'est connu. Si tu aimess ce que Nikola dit en serbe, je devrai essayer de faire d'autres phrases comme celle-ci! J'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré le retard que j'ai pris.

Zirf-Kami(qui m'a répondu en mp): Je continue à te répondre en Mp mais une petite question, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui? (je sais que je suis curieuse mais je n'y peux rien)!

Une petite pensée pour Lowan, qui m'a fait plaisir avec sa dernière fic(et les autres aussi d'ailleurs mais elles ne sont pas terminées)! je vous rappelle qui sont mes personnages: Verena(Désirée Nosbusch)/Warlan(Johnny Depp) et un nouveau, le fils de Dana dont le prénom ne sera connu que dans les prochains chapitres(incarné par Christien Anholt). Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

John n'attend pas et se précipite sur un des hommes masqués. Un coup de feu retentit alors et Helen pousse son ancien amant avant que celui-ci ne soit touché par la balle. Elle regarde ensuite, ou plutôt détaille, les hommes inconnus. Ils ont un uniforme de couleur noir et arborent un médaillon semble-t-il avec fierté. Nikola et Will regardent discrètement Henry, lequel sort avec le plus de discrétion possible une arme. Un des hommes tire sur ladite arme qui tombe. Henry jure puis se recule vers Kate. L'homme qui a tiré s'avance et dit :

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer chers visiteurs. Je pense que vous vous demandez quel est mon identité. Je suis le fils de Dana Whitcomb que vous connaissez déjà je crois. Maintenant, qui est votre chef ? Qu'il se montre !

Helen et John se regardent avec des sentiments pareils, la colère et la vengeance. Helen s'avance doucement, attirant l'attention du fils de Dana. Celui-ci détaille la femme brune et un sourire s étend sur son visage balafré. Helen laisse son arme tomber au sol et dit d'une voix qui se veut rassurante :

-Je m'appelle Helen Magnus, c'est moi la chef de cette équipe.

-Helen Magnus, la brillante et très connue scientifique qui protège les phénomènes contre les humains. C'est donc bien vous la dirigeante principale du réseau des Sanctuaires ?

-Oui. Laissez-nous partir.

-Pas question de laisser s'échapper des personnes aussi connues dans ce monde qu'est le Surnaturel. Et il serait également idiot de ma part de vous laisser parti, Docteur Magnus. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire !

-Je ne cois pas. Que nous voulez-vous et pourquoi avoir attaqué nos installations ?

-Vous êtes trop curieuse. Qui sont vos équipiers ? Je crois reconnaitre Will Zimmerman, dont les sentiments à l'égard de quelqu'un ici sont très indécents, et voici sans doute Kate Freelander, une de nos anciennes et regrettées espionnes. Mais en revanche, je ne reconnais pas le chauve et la tête d'ange.

Ledit tête d'ange, en l'occurrence Nikola, sourit et dit à Helen avec son arrogance naturelle :

-Tout le monde dit que je suis un ange, tu vois bien qu'ils ont raison ma chère Helen.

-Tu es plutôt un démon !

-Tais-toi John !

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité Helen, ce type est un malade.

-Pas plus que toi l'éventreur !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache Dracula.

-Oui mais tu m'énerves, et pendant que j'y pense, vas te doucher ou prendre un bon bain !

-Et toi, tu arrêtes de te saouler au vin sous prétexte que tu en a besoin.

-Tu oublies que je ne peux pas perdre mes esprits avec du vin Johnny.

-Bouclez-là vous deux !

-Pardonne-moi Helen mais je me demande comment tu as fais pour procréer avec ce type de 3 mètres !

L'homme s'étant présenté comme le fils de Dana interrompt la conversation des derniers des Five. Il dit :

-Vous devez être le père de notre Ashley, sans doute John Druitt que j'ai ici. Mais je ne connais toujours pas tête d'ange !

-Tête d'ange vous répond qu'il est vexé que vous ne sachiez pas qui il est.

-Arrogant, quel beau caractère. Les femmes doivent vous apprécier.

-Surtout une, mais nous sommes intéressés par l'autre donc c'est bien. Faîtes un effort, ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Que c'est intéressant. Vous pourriez être le père d'Ashley Magnus, vous savez ?

-Oui, je dois vous avouer que j'aurai bien voulu mais, hélas, un crétin m'a empêché d'aller plus loin avec la mère très sexy d'Ashley.

-Stop Nikola !

Helen ne peut s'empêcher de crier le nom du vampire avec colère. Elle le regarde, l'air de dire : « tais-toi ou je t'étrangle ». le regard que Nikola lui lance en retour est plus que clair : « allez Baby, ne sois pas en colère, si tu m'étrangle je veux que ce soit dans un lit ! ». Le serbe sourit en voyant l'air choqué et rougissant de son amante. Le mystérieux homme se tourne vers Helen et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Je suis donc en présence du célèbre Nikola Tesla. Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela chère Helen ?

Ledit célèbre se retient de reprendre sa forme vampirique en voyant son ennemi nouveau regarder Helen avec convoitise. Celui-ci lance un rire et dit, reprenant son sérieux :

-Allons Nikola, ne faîtes pas cette tête, votre amante est tellement envoûtante. N'est-ce-pas John ? Elle vous envoûte mais vous l'avez trahi malgré tout. C'est vilain de tromper une femme aussi belle.

John a un regard haineux envers l'homme mystérieux, lequel s'approche de l'éventreur avant de susurrer diaboliquement :

-Elle ne sait pas ce que tu as fais Jack. Et si elle savait, tu ne pourrais plus l'approcher. Que dirais-tu de lui dire la vérité ?

-De quoi parles-tu sale idiot ?

-Oh, l'éventreur ne sait pas retenir sa langue ? Alors on va le punir.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, l'ennemi non démasqué, projette John à quelques mètres plus loin de Nikola, lequel est plus inquiet pour Helen. Cette dernière se précipite, ou tente, vers John mais l'ennemi l'en empêche et la force à reculer. Il la regarde avec une lueur à faire peur, et la prend par les bras afin d'avoir une prise sur elle. Helen tente de se débattre mais devant la force incroyable de son ennemi, elle s'arrête et attend qu'il la libère. Cela ne vient pas mais des paroles, elles, se font entendre par le mystérieux homme :

-Ashley te ressemble mais elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est tant que tu saches que le chauve n'a pas fait que te tromper.

-Vous pensez que je vais croire vos immondes paroles ? Non !

-Quel dommage de devoir abimer un si beau visage ! Ou un corps de rêve si sexy qu'on meurt d'envie de se coller à lui !

Sans prévenir, l'homme donne un coup violent au ventre d'Helen, laquelle tombe sous la surprise et la douleur simultanée. Elle voit Nikola la regarder puis se précipiter sur l'ennemi à la force incroyable.

Nikola se bat férocement contre son ennemi et le force, bien qu'avec extrêmement de mal, à se reculer. John, qui est encore à terre avec un bras très abimé, ouvre les yeux et voit un visage magnifique, éclairé par le soleil. Il avance sa main intacte vers les joues dudit visage qui change d'air. Helen, qui est la propriétaire du visage, tape la main de John qui revient à la réalité bien rapidement :

-Nous devons partir maintenant John ! Nikola se bat contre notre ennemi inconnu et…

-Ce que ce crétin a dit est vrai ? Tu couches avec Tesla ?

-Non, on en reparlera plus tard ! Et d'Ashley aussi.

-Helen…

-Stop, lève toi et téléporte nous !

Helen relève la tête et voit Will se battre sauvagement avec une…créature avec des griffes ? Sans hésiter, la centenaire tire et paralyse l'adversaire de son protégé. Ce dernier la remercie du regard et parle rapidement :

-Qui était-ce ?

-Sans doute un vampire génétiquement modifié.

Pendant le combat, Henry, qui est resté en retrait avec Kate pour couvrir ses collègues, crie à Helen :

-Doc ! On doit y aller !

Henry tire, bien que très maladroitement, sur un homme derrière John et l'amène en vitesse au centre d'un cercle que forme avec rapidité Kate et Will ainsi que lui-même. Nikola prend Helen par la taille alors que celle-ci commence à s'écraser sur le sol, sa douleur au ventre étant de plus en plus insupportable. John comprend le regard simultané de Will et Nikola et téléporte tout le monde. Avant de partir, Kate et Henry réussissent à prendre un de leurs ennemis avec eux.

Le mystérieux homme crie de rage lorsqu'il se retrouve seul avec ses quelques hommes encore debout. Il tire avec haine sur un corps déjà à terre.

* * *

On se retrouve samedi sans fautes(même si mes grands-parents sont là pedant plus d'une semaine, mais ça ne vous intéresse pas je pense) avec un autre chapitre(avant, est-ce que vous aimez John? J'ai cru remarquer qu'il n'était pas saint d'esprit alors je me pose bien des questions sur lui). Je vous laisse vous demander ce qu'il va se passer. l'adresse de mon blog est sur mon profil, celle de mon compte youtube aussi.


	20. Se perdre

Hey tout le monde! Voici le 20ème chapitre(déjà!) que j'espère vous plaira. je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains)ne sont pas à moi. Pardonnez le passage entre John et Helen mais il ne faut pas que du Teslen tout de même(dit celle qui est une fan véritable du Teslen). les réponses:

Zirf-Kami: j'aime les références à nos petites conversations qui me fotn toujours autant marrer. Comme tu m'a dit que tu ne me turais pas, je mets un peu de Magnitt(rien qu'un petit chouiwa). Tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Si tu aimes ce genre de récompenses, je m'assurerai de t'en réserver plus!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

John retient de justesse Nikola et Helen, il lâche Kate et Henry, lesquels tombent donc sur le sol en laissant leur prisonnier s'enfuir. Will, qui se relève rapidement, tire sur ledit prisonnier et le fait tomber à terre avant de le rejoindre. Nikola pose Helen sur le canapé et s'assure qu'elle va bien. La centenaire se tient le ventre et soupire, Nikola demande donc, inquiet :

-Est-ce que tu peux tenir ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu vas bien ?

-C'est comme si on me transperçait mille fois.

-Ce crétin ne t'a donné qu'un coup, pourquoi alors la douleur reste ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Peut être qu'il t'a injecté quelque chose et que les effets sont immédiats.

-Sans doute mais comment…

Helen ne peut terminer sa phrase car John, blessé au bras gauche, dit rapidement :

-Il faut que tu me soignes Helen, la personne qui m'a attaqué m'a envoyé du poison dans le bras.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-Oui. Une paralysie au niveau de mon bras. J'ai du mal à le bouger.

-J'arrive.

La centenaire, dont le ventre est moins douloureux, se précipite sur la porte et manque de percuter Verena, elle l'évite de justesse. La reine d'Orphyz sourit rapidement à l'équipe et se retrouve en un rien de temps dans les bras de Nikola, lequel n'attend pas et prend possession de ses lèvres. Les deux immortels ne se rendent pas compte qu'on les regarde et continuent de s'embrasser langoureusement. Helen ne s'attarde pas et disparait avec John, évitant le regard de Will. Ce dernier, remarquant le regard de Magnus, soupire et fronce les sourcils avant de partir dans son bureau.

Dans l'infirmerie, John regarde Helen préparer différentes seringues. Il soupire devant la froideur de son ancienne amante. Celle-ci tente de garder un visage impassible mais semble avoir des difficultés avec cela. Ne supportant plus le regard de John sur elle, la femme brune dit :

-John, je n'en peux plus. Dis-moi la vérité.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Cet homme qui nous a attaqués en sait beaucoup sur nous, sans nous avoir connus auparavant. Et il sait pour Ashley. Sa mère ne pouvait pas lui en parler ! Où alors elle n'est pas morte.

-Si, je l'ai tué…Helen, il n'y a aucune vérité sur notre fille.

-Je regrette mais je ne peux plus te croire. Ton retour après plus de 5 mois d'absence, et là ce mystérieux inconnu qui en sait plus que nous. Que se passe-t-il ? Et il a dit aussi que tu n'as pas fais que me tromper. Que voulait-il dire ?

-Helen…

John jure quand Helen enfonce la 1ère aiguille dans sa chair. Il pose ensuite ses mains sur celles d'Helen et rapproche son visage de celui de son ex-fiancée. Cette dernière ne peut pas reculer, elle ne veut pas. Quelques secondes passent avant que John, avec tendresse, ne capture les lèvres de la centenaire. Le baiser est désespéré pour l'un et soulageant pour l'autre. Helen passe ses mains autour du cou de John tendit que celui-ci encercle la taille de sa partenaire avec ses mains. Helen, à ce contact, se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait et repousse légèrement John, rompant le baiser devenu presque enflammé. La femme brune n'attend pas d'explication et fuit dès que la blessure est soignée. John sourit tendrement mais semble déçu que ce moment n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

Will baille et sen rend compte d'un seul coup que la nuit est levée. Il jure en voyant la montagne de papiers qu'il a lus et étudié. Quelqu'un frappe et Will fait entre de mauvaise humeur ledit quelqu'un. C'est Helen. Celle-ci cache ses yeux et demande, le visage impassible :

-Je ne vous dérange pas Will ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je pensais que c'était Tesla.

-Je crois qu'il a d'autres occupations en ce moment.

-Oui. Vous allez bien ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Votre voix tremble, vos mains sont moites…

Will essaye de croiser le regard de sa patronne mais celle-ci semble ne pas le vouloir. Elle baisse sa tête, empêchant son protégé de voir son visage. Le psychiatre est intrigué, il force Helen à relever la tête et voit les yeux brillants et bleus azur de la centenaire. Will ose avancer ses mains vers les joues de la Victorienne et les caresse tendrement avant de dire :

-Et vos joues sont mouillées. Vous avez pleuré. Dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Will…

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous m'embêteriez Magnus ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-John…je pensais m'être débarrassée de mes sentiments envers lui mais… je suis perdue, je n'en peux plus Will.

Helen murmure ces mots et Will, comprenant le regard de la femme en face de lui, n'hésite pas une seconde et prend la femme dans ses bras. Il la mène sur le divan et la fait se coucher près de lui, Helen a donc la tête posée sur l'épaule du psychiatre. Celui-ci la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front quand il sent le corps presque sur lui se détendre et plonger dans un petit sommeil. Il sent lui-même la fatigue arriver et caresse un moment les cheveux de son amie avant de s'endormir, avec une beauté endormie dans ses bras.

Pendant que les deux collègues dorment paisiblement dans les bras de l'autre sur le canapé, Nikola arrive. Il regarde tristement Helen et part sans faire de bruit, plus que triste malgré son visage impassible.

* * *

Vous commencez à comprendre des petites choses? Vous ne comprenez plus rien? Dîtes le et je vous expliquerai.

On se retrouve Lundi(et je termine par maths pendant 2 heures!) si je ne suis pas partie au Canada avec Kami pour voir Amanda et Jonathon(référence à une certaine conversation avec une certaine Zirf-Kami). Bonne journée et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des envies de meurtres à l'égard d'une certaien jana non présente.


	21. 1 mois passe si vite!

Hey! Je vous présente mon chapitre 21(courage Zirf, il ne te reste plus qu'un chapitre et tu auras celui que tu attends avec impatience, tu te souviens d'un certain chapitre 23?) qui n'est pas très long mais qui devrait plaire. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains) ne sont pas à moi. Les réponses:

Zirf-Kami:Eh oui, pauvre Niko mais comme tu le sais déjà, j'adore être sadique avec mes personnages(bon okay, ce ne sont pas que mes personnages). Je tiens sans doute ce sadisme du diable avec qui j'ai eu cours(je vais devenir folle). Tu connais John, avec Helen il est très calme et ne tente rien(pas comme un certain vampire sexy qui ne cesse de faire des bêtises pour attirer l'attention d'Helen). Calme-toi, le chapitre 23 arrive, bientôt! MERCI DE LA REVIEW!

Petit rappel: -Désirée Nosbusch: Verena/-Johnny Depp: Warlan/-Christien Anholt: le fils de dana dont le nom sera connu au prochain chapitre(non pas le 23 Zirf!) et maintenant je laisse Callum Blue prendre une place dans ma fic: Kalez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kate se précipite vers un couloir et tire avec une incroyable rapidité sur un ennemi. Elle s'engage ensuite dans un autre couloir qui débouche sur une pièce circulaire où de grands tuyaux sont remplis de substances de couleur lave. La femme aux cheveux noirs prend un autre pistolet avant d'appuyer sur son micro-oreillette, elle dit ensuite :

-Magnus ? J'ai trouvé la salle centrale mais pas son chef.

_-Donc vous êtes seule ?_

-Oui mais plus pour longtemps.

-_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

-Nos ennemis vont bientôt me retrouver et Henry est avec les albanais.

_-Will ne vous a donc pas rejoint, je suppose que les albanais préfèrent rester en sécurité._

-Oui. Dracula doit être dans le même secteur.

_-Le Dracula dont vous parlez est avec John, ils sont dans le secteur sécurisé. Kate ?_

N'entendant aucune réponse, Helen demande de nouveau mais avec inquiétude :

-Kate ? Vous allez bien ?

-…

-Kate ! Oh merde ! Will ?

_-Magnus, vous avez un problème ?_

-Oui, Kate ne répond plus, lâchez les albanais et venez nous rejoindre. Appelez Nikola et John, ou dîtes leur qu'ils doivent nous rejoindre si vous les croisez.

_-D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas parler albanais, que dois-je leur dire ?_

-Euh… « Mos u shqetësoni, ju duhet të qëndrojnë të sigurt pastaj bashkohen në një vend të sigurt. Ne do të ndihmojë për të mbushur kokën tuaj. »

_-Hein ? _

-Vous leur dîtes cela et ils comprendront. On se retrouve à la salle centrale, elle est circulaire.

Helen coupe la communication et se dirige vers le secteur de Kate. Elle sent soudain quelqu'un lui tomber dessus et le frappe avant de se relever, l'arme à la main. Un gémissement qu'elle connait bien suivit d'un autre la font dire :

-John, Nikola ?

-Oui baby, je crois que tu vas devoir me soigner.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler ainsi espèce d'idiot non romantique.

-Jaloux parce qu'elle aime bien mes surnoms ?

-Espèce de…

-Fermez-là vous deux ! Nikola, relèves-toi.

-Bien sûr mon cœur.

- Arrêtes !

-Mais…

-On reparlera de ce que tu veux plus tard !

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que ma jambe a une balle empoisonnée dans la chair.

-Faisons vite alors, tu peux marcher donc allons-y.

Helen et les deux autres Victoriens arrivent finalement dans la salle centrale et voit Henry, Kate, qui est dans ses bras, et Will. Celui-ci se précipite sur Helen et lui dit :

-Le chef fait partie des membres de l'Armée des Nations. Il est prisonnier en haut du bâtiment. Allons-y Magnus, il risque de mourir dans peu de temps.

-Bien. Les autres vont attendre que notre ennemi arrive.

Helen et Will n'attendent aucune réponse et se précipitent vers le toit du bâtiment. Le psychiatre voit en premier un homme avec une lame sous la gorge. Il regarde sa patronne et celle-ci tire sur le bourreau du prisonnier. Ce dernier soupire de soulagement et voit Helen arriver à sa hauteur. Il l'entend dire :

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-Non, merci.

-De rien. Vous êtes le chef de cette installation ?

-Oui. Je m'appelle Kalez Davis.

-Je suis Helen Magnus, et voici mon collègue, Will Zimmerman. Nous vous expliquerons plus tard qui nous sommes.

Will s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais son micro-oreillette fait un bip. Il appuie et se retrouve à parler avec Henry :

-Que se passe-t-il Henry ?

-_Notre ennemi est parti, il a fui après un petit combat avec Tesla._

-Okay, nous allons revenir dans peu de temps.

-_Bien._

L'équipe part et arrive finalement dans la salle où sont réunis l'équipe d'Helen et celle des albanais. Le dénommé Kalez dit :

-Je vous remercie mille fois de m'avoir aidé. Vous êtes désormais les amis de l'Army of Godess, j'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

-Moi également Mr Davis. John, ramène-nous.

John accepte et après quelques autres minutes de conversation, l'équipe du sanctuaire revient chez lui. Nikola se précipite à l'infirmerie avec Helen à ses côtés. Le vampire dit :

-Tu peux…

-Je vais t'enlever ta balle, ne t'en fais pas. Enlèves ton pantalon, que je vois les dégâts.

-Fais-le, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie. Et puis j'aime quand tu me déshabille.

-Nikola !

-Quoi ? Ca fait un mois au moins que nous sommes amants alors depuis le temps, je sais que tu es une experte en…

-Mets-là en veilleuse.

-Okay mais il faut que tu te mettes à genoux, l'endroit à quelques centimètres où se trouve ma blessure va te plaire, j'en suis certain.

Helen soupire et défait la ceinture du pantalon avant d'enlever celui-ci. Elle voit la blessure à un endroit près d'un autre pas très stratégique. La centenaire s'agenouille et se retrouve entre les cuisses du vampire qui sourit. Elle dit alors :

-Jures-moi que tu n'as pas fait exprès de te faire toucher là !

-Si tu y tiens, je le jure. Mais ta position entre mes jambes me donne des idées…et aussi des envies.

Helen remarque, en effet, qu'une bosse se forme à l'entrejambe du serbe. Elle rougit légèrement, étant consciente que ce désir est pour elle. La femme brune espère secrètement que personne ne la voit dans cette position plus que…compromettante et indécente.

* * *

Je vous laisse et on se retrouve le...mercredi? Ou le jeudi peut être? A vous de voir.

Comment trouvez-vous notre cher Nikola? Et helen dans cette position?

Traduction de l'albanais(qui est au passage une langue dure!):Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous devez rester en sécurité alors rejoignez un endroit sûr. Nous allons nous occuper d'aider votre chef.

A quand vous voulez(mercredi ou jeudi, je vous laisse choisir).


	22. explications intéressantes!

Désolé pour l'immense retard mais...ça ne vous i,téresse pas donc je ne vais pas vous énerver plus. Déja, bonnes vacances à tous(sauf me), ne faîtes pas vos devoirs maintenant(comment ça je les ai déjà fait?) et petit rappel que vous connaisez déjà, la série et les personnages(sauf certains bien sûr) ne sont pas à moi(quoique).

Zirf-Kami:toujours réponses sur mp ou sur msn, je vais te faire souffrir encore un peu(non pas taper, pas taper!). Comme je suis sadique!(non, pas comme le diable, pas comme le diable!Je suis pas comme le diable).

Sur ce, bonne lecture(et non, ce n'est pas le chapitre 23 qui intéresse une certaine personne ici présente, elle se reconnait sans doute).

* * *

Helen finit de soigner la blessure de Nikola avant que celle-ci ne se referme toute seule. Le vampire caresse les cheveux d'Helen avant de la relever et de l'attirer dangereusement à lui. La femme brune sent le souffle chaud du serbe sur son cou et pendant que celui-ci l'embrasse à cet endroit, elle lui demande :

-Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? Depuis au moins un mois tu…

-Chut. Jamais je ne pourrai être aussi distant et je ne tiendrai même pas 1 jour sans toi, sans tes lèvres, sans ton corps délicieux, sans pouvoir t'embrasser et sentir ta peau moite contre la mienne. Jamais je ne pourrai me tenir loin de toi tellement tu me m'as envoûtée…

Nikola ne termine pas sa phrase et capture les lèvres d'Helen dans un tendre baiser. Le vampire s'apprête à approfondir le baiser quand une porte s'ouvre. Helen repousse Nikola et réorganise en vitesse sa tenue. Les deux scientifiques ont juste le temps de s'éloigner à une distance décente que Henry arrive avec Will et dit sans tarder :

-Le fils de Dana Whitcomb s'appelle Mikael. Will et moi avons cherché partout mais aucune donnée n'apparaît. Mais nous avons finalement trouvé son identité.

-Bravo, vous savez d'autres choses ?

-Oui. Mikael est né le 5 mars 1979, apparemment il est né en Chine.

-Qui est son père ?

-Nous ne savons pas qui est son père. Selon les données que nous avons, il aurait subi des changements génétiques, mais la Kabbale n'y ait apparemment pour rien.

-Intéressant. Pourriez-vous faire des recherches plus approfondies sur le sujet ?

-Bien sûr doc. Sinon, Mikael n'a attaqué que des Ordres appartenant à l'Armée des Nations, qui je le rappelle a été crée pour les phénomènes et donc, elle est un des réseaux mondiaux à plusieurs Ordres les plus puissants de cette Terre.

-Donc il connait Warlan et Kalez.

-Oui, j'ai vite compris que Mikael avait un penchant pour les poisons. Il s'en procure des rares mais je ne sais pas encore où sont ses sources. L'accident avec Druitt n'était qu'un des nombreux empoisonnements que nous risquons d'avoir sur les bras.

Nikola ne peut s'empêcher de rire à ce moment. Un coup dans le ventre le fait taire. Helen soupire et continue d'écouter avec attention les paroles d'Henry, bien qu'une main baladeuse cachée derrière la couverture caresse ses fesses puis son dos. La centenaire s'empêche d'haleter et se re-concentre, ignorant que Will la regarde. L'informaticien continue de parler :

-J'ai aussi fais quelques recherches sur Kalez Davis afin de voir qui il était et, surprise, devinez laquelle.

-Il n'était pas dans les bases de données et aucune information n'a été trouvée ?

-Bravo Will ! Seule l'Armée des Nations semble le connaitre. Je n'ai rien pu trouver sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave Henry, Kalez doit être une personne protégée. Vous pensez à quelque chose Will ?

-Hein… euh oui, Kalez n'est pas un nom que l'on utilise sur Terre, personnellement, je n'ai jamais au grand jamais entendu quelqu'un s'appeler ainsi, ou alors seulement dans les livres sur les planètes et l'astronomie.

-Continuez Will.

-Bien. Kal est le un préfixe d'un prénom qu'utilisaient toujours les habitants d'une planète située à plus de 15 kilomètres du Soleil, c'est une planète qui est faite pour rester auprès du Soleil sans bruler.

-Dans ce cas, ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous Tesla ?

-Quels imbéciles, Helen, je te suggère de donner des cours à tes chers enfants qui ne sont pas capables de…

Helen l'arrête de la main et soupire. Elle se lève ensuite et rejoint les autres, du moins essaye car une nouvelle douleur au ventre la fait se figer. Nikola s'en rend compte immédiatement et prévient ses collègues avant de dire à Helen :

-On ferait mieux de t'examiner pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

-Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est qu'une petite douleur.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Continuez vos recherches et vos théories Will, ça nous aidera. Henry, Warlan doit sans doute connaitre Kalez, vous voulez bien vous renseignez ?

-Oui. C'est comme si c'était fait doc.

Will voit Henry partir et se tourne vers Magnus avant de s'approcher d'elle, profitant du fait que Tesla soit occupé ailleurs. Le jeune homme touche, avec tendresse et sans brusquerie, l'épaule d'Helen, laquelle se retourne vers son protégé. Ce dernier lui demande :

-Une réunion entre dirigeants aura bientôt lieu ?

-Oui, c'est prévu dans peu de temps, nous avons dû reculer la séance à cause de l'attaque sur Tôkyô.

-D'accord, je pourrais vous assister ?

-Bien sûr Will. Maintenant allez-y, une montagne de papiers vous attend je crois.

-Merci de me le rappeler !

Will s'en va, suivit par Helen et Nikola qui prennent le chemin du bureau de la centenaire. Celle-ci dit sans attendre une fois dans le bureau :

* * *

Outch, un pierre vient de se jeter sur moi!Je sais que c'est pas bien de s'arrêter là mais, il vaut mieux. On se retrouve...lundi? Ou dimanche peut-être?

ENCORE BONNES VACANCES A TOUS!


	23. Le désir prend toujours le dessus

Hey tout le monde, je poste ce chapitre 23(très attendu par quelqu'un qui se reconnait j'en suis sûr). Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains!) ne sont pas à moi sinon Nikola et Helen seraient ensemble et auraient des enfants(n'est-ce pas Zirf?)

Mathilde:-Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Helen n'a pas de nouveaux prétendants pour le moment, ne t'en fais pas. Pour ce qui est des feux de l'amour, je ne connaissais pas. Helen ne couche pas avec Will, soyons clair tout de suite. C'est juste qu'elle est déboussolée(il faut la comprendre la pauvre! Mais je la plains pour la suite). Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas(et les autres aussi!)

Zirf-Kami: Rebonjour, tu as (enfin) le chapitre 23, j'ai essayé de faire un beau truc, tu m'en diras des nouvelles! Des questions? Si tu en as, je réponds!

Bonne lecture!

**IMPORTANT:CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON DONC CEUX QUI N'AIMENT PAS NE LISENT PAS**(ce lemon se situe vers le milieu)

* * *

-Verena est présente et John aussi et…

-Et quoi ?

Nikola embrasse tendrement Helen puis celle-ci peut de nouveau parler :

-Il ne faut plus qu'on soit amants Nikola. Verena peut s'en rendre compte et elle ne s'en remettra pas.

-Mais si, ne t'en fais pas.

Le vampire se penche et mordit le cou de la femme en face de lui. Il prend soin de ne pas la brusquer et laisse ses mains caresser tendrement le dos de la centenaire qui laisse échapper des petits gémissements. Elle réussit pourtant à repousser son amant et, les mains toujours sur le torse de Nikola, reprend :

-Tu sais bien que cette relation ne nous mènera à rien. Elle nous obligera à nous cacher et à trahir ceux que nous aimons.

-Je n'aime pas autant Verena que je t'aime toi.

-Avec ta fiancée, c'est de l'amour, mais avec moi il n'y a rien autre que du désir et tu le sais Nikola. A chaque fois que l'on se voit en privé, ça se termine par la même chose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Cette relation nous détruira si nous la poursuivons !

Helen tente d'échapper aux mains douces du serbe mais sans succès. Nikola capture les lèvres d'Helen dans un baiser qui se veut rassurant. Les deux scientifiques sont dans les bras de l'autre en un rien de temps et leur baiser devient passionné. Ils s'embrassent avec une passion destructrice avant qu'Helen ne reprenne ses esprits. Elle repousse Nikola, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation de la part du vampire. La femme s'éloigne et rejoint son canapé sans s'y asseoir. La femme Victorienne dit avec sérieux :

-Depuis notre rapprochement nous n'avons eu que des relations sexuelles sans sentiments. J'ai accepté cela pendant un moment mais maintenant je n'en peux plus.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je stoppe notre relation maintenant, c'est allé trop loin entre nous. Je ne veux pas que du désir mais aussi des sentiments et ça, tu les réserves à Verena.

-Helen…

-D'ordinaire je ne m'en soucierai pas mais là, c'est trop dur. Je sais que je ne peux pas, que je n'ai pas le droit mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser…

-De quoi parles-tu Helen ?

Nikola s'avance vers Helen et voit celle-ci se reculer. Le vampire plaque Helen tendrement contre le mur et se colle ensuite à elle. Il embrasse le front de la centenaire et lui murmure :

-On ne peut plus arrêter ce qui a commencé entre nous Helen. C'est trop tard. Nous savons tous les deux que l'autre nous est indispensable.

Nikola n'attend pas de réponse et prend possession des lèvres d'Helen avidement, le désir arrivant. Nikola bloque la taille de sa partenaire avec ses bras et la porte jusqu'à une surface qui s'avère être le bureau d'Helen. Celle-ci est désormais assise avec le serbe entre ses jambes. Le vampire quitte les lèvres d'Helen et se dirige maintenant sur son cou qu'il parsème de doux baisers. Helen soupire de plaisir et se laisse aller un moment. Voyant que la scientifique s'abandonne, Nikola continue et ses mains se posent sur la jupe blanche de la femme. Le génie serbe effleure les jambes d'Helen de ses mains en veillant à lui procurer mille frissons au moins. Le serbe se colle entièrement à Helen et lui fait sentir son érection déjà grande avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau. Alors que Nikola commence à défaire la chemise de la Victorienne, celle-ci lui dit :

-Non, Nikola.

-S'il te plaît !

-Et si quelqu'un entrait ?

-Il nous verrait nous aimer. Embrasse-moi Helen !

-Non. Pas ici.

Le vampire comprend et porte Helen jusqu'à sa chambre sans se faire voir. Une fois dans ladite chambre, le vampire défait à la hâte sa chemise et s'occupe ensuite de celle d'Helen. Il déboutonne lentement les boutons de sa chemise et embrasse ensuite la femme en faisant glisser la chemise inutile sur les épaules de son amante avant de faire tomber le vêtement gênant à terre. Le serbe enlève ensuite le soutien-gorge d'Helen qui sent ses tétons s'ériger quand la bouche chaude et avide de Nikola se pose sur ses seins. Le vampire titille les pointes dressées avant de relever la tête. Helen se baisse au niveau de son entrejambe et défait la ceinture dudit pantalon. La femme l'enlève ensuite et caresse avec délicatesse, mais en rougissant légèrement, le membre en érection à travers le tissu du boxer de son amant. Celui-ci se retient de gémir de plaisir et dit, haletant :

-Enlèves-moi ce truc inutile et trop étroit je t'en prie !

Helen sourit et obeit, elle enlève doucement le tissu et voit le membre fièrement dressé de Nikola en sortir. Le vampire soupire de soulagement et relève Helen. Il la mène sur le lit et la fait se coucher dessus avant de lui enlever sa jupe, ses bottes et sa culotte qui témoigne de son désir. Nikola embrasse Helen avec fougue avant de faire de même avec son cou puis descend vers les seins de la femme. Il suçote ses tétons, les mordille et leur inflige une douce torture à chacun. Le serbe descend ensuite vers l'intimité d'Helen. La femme sent son cœur battre très fort en sentant le souffle de Nikola à l'endroit très sensible. Elle gémit de surprise en sentant une langue indiscrète fouiller son intimité. La langue bouge avec lenteur et fait frissonner de plaisir la femme. Nikola s'arrête et remarque d'Helen a les yeux fermés et qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieur. Il sourit et pénètre l'intimité qu'il lui est offert avec un doigt. Helen gémit faiblement. Le doigt en elle est rejoint rapidement par deux autres doigts qui bougent en harmonie. Helen se retient de crier son plaisir. Nikola fait des mouvements doux avant de retirer ses doigts et de titiller le clitoris gonflé de la femme couchée. Après avoir bien excité Helen, le serbe l'incite à prendre son érection en main. Il lui prend sa main et pour la guider sur son membre dur qui ne cesse de grandir. Helen fait des mouvements lents de va-et-vient sur l'érection de son amant avant de serrer plus fort et d'augmenter la vitesse de ses aller-retour sur la virilité volumineuse de Nikola.

Ce dernier sent son cœur battre à une vitesse plus qu'alarmante. Lorsqu'il sent la jouissance arriver, le serbe retire la main d'Helen sur sa verge puis se penche vers Helen. Il embrasse son cou et ses seins dont les pointes en deviennent douloureuses. Après un petit moment, Nikola pénètre enfin Helen. Son membre dressé et volumineux rentre facilement dans l'intimité d'Helen qui gémit de plaisir et de contentement. Le vampire donne de petits coups et caresse les hanches de son amante avant d'inverser les positions. Helen est maintenant au dessus du vampire. Elle parait un peu gênée. Nikola s'en rend compte et dit :

-Tu n'aimes pas cette position ?

-Si mais je suis un peu maladroite pour celle-là.

-Je vais te guider un moment.

Nikola sourit et murmure un « _mon amour_ » dans l'oreille de son amante. Il empoigne ensuite ses hanches et fait des mouvements d'avant en arrière avant de voir qu'Helen prend le contrôle. Cette dernière accélère la cadence sur le sexe de Nikola et s'empale totalement sur lui. La femme brune pose ses mains sur le torse de Nikola et bouge son bassin très rapidement, ayant besoin de libérer la pression et l'excitation accumulée. Elle se resserre sur la virilité de son amant et jouit soudain en même temps que le vampire. Les cris des deux scientifiques se répercutent dans la chambre d'Helen normalement silencieuse.

Helen s'effondre sur Nikola, lequel caresse le dos de la centenaire tendrement pour la faire revenir du 7ème ciel. Son érection est toujours grande à l'intérieur de la femme sur lui. Helen se redresse et force Nikola à se retirer de son intimité humide et pleine de la semence du serbe. Le vampire prend la Victorienne dans ses bras et l'entend dire :

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments envers toi Nikola.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je me sers de toi ? Que j'aime Verena ? Non, c'est toi que j'aime.

-Il n'y a que du désir !

-Non, il est vrai que je te désire mais mon cœur est amoureux de toi toute entière, ton physique n'est pas la 1ère chose que j'ai vu quand je suis tombé sous ton charme.

-C'est quoi la 1ère chose ?

-Tes yeux et ton intelligence. Je suis vraiment plus qu'amoureux de toi.

-On ne peut pas… il ne faut plus…

-Tu sais que nous ne pouvons plus résister à l'autre.

-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin que ça.

-Laisse-moi une chance.

Helen enfouit son visage dans le cou de Nikola sans répondre à cette phrase. Elle ressent une petite douleur à son ventre mais ne fait pas attention. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité, Helen entend : « je t'aime mon amour ».

Nikola embrasse le front moite d'Helen et remonte la couverture sur les épaules de son amante et amour avant de s'endormir.


	24. Entre deux femmes

Non non, ce n'est pas la fin! je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et des infos. Mon histoire comporte 44 ou 45 chapitres donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez pouvoir voir Nikola et Helen encore plus...(je ne dis plus rien là). Je comptais faire un cycle de 3 tomes sur ça mais finalement, je me reporte à deux(oui parce que je fais une autre histoire en ce moment, Zirf voit de quoi je parle?) Je rappelle que rien(sauf quelques personnages) n'est à moi. Pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus, veuillez retourner au 1er chapitre, j'ai mis l'époque où nous sommes et toutes les infos de base. Les réponses aux questions et reviews:

Mathilde:je sais mais si certaines autres personnes le pensaient, j'ai préféré le dire(bien que dans le 2ème tome, oui ils pourraient coucher ensemble). Je sais qu'en ce moment Hele, peu paraitre un peu OOC mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre, et puis Verena...ben, tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vais reprendre mes publications normales donc tu n'as rien à craindre, plus une semaine à attendre entre les chapitres!Merci de la review!

Atizumai: Sois la bienvenue dans ma fic! Merci franchement de ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécie mon histoire. Je vois que tu est une Teslenite! Si tu aimes voir Nikola et helen ensemble, tu ne vas pas être déçue je crois! je me demande juste si tu pensais que la fic était finie. Merci pour ces encouragements, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

INFO: je me remets à publier de nouveau tous les deux jours.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nikola se réveille lentement et sent un corps chaud sur le sien. Il remarque une touffe brune sur son épaule qui sert d'oreiller à la propriétaire de ladite touffe. Helen est toujours endormie. Le vampire sourit en se remémorant la nuit, érotique il doit bien se l'avouer, qu'il a passé avec Helen, laquelle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de _son_ serbe. Nikola caresse le dos d'Helen. Celle-ci ouvre doucement les yeux et découvre le sourire attendri de _son_ vampire. Ce dernier dit, tout en caressant les épaules de son amante :

-Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que ton nouvel oreiller était très confortable.

-Niko !

-J'aime ce petit surnom. Quand c'est toi qui le prononce, j'ai de nouveau une sacrée envie de te plaquer contre moi et de te…

-Tu comptes rester au lit avec comme prétexte que tu as fait trop de gymnastique ou quoi ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu seras seul mon cher. J'ai du travail qui ne peut pas attendre.

-Mais…

-Je dois vérifier certaines choses et toi tu dois retourner auprès de Verena. Elle doit se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle.

Helen se lève, découvrant son corps alléchant aux yeux affamés du vampire. Celui-ci se lève également et après avoir mis son boxer, rejoint son amante, laquelle enfile une chemise ne lui appartenant pas. Nikola sourit et se colle à Helen par derrière. Il murmure :

- Restes ! Pour une fois profitons de notre temps et allons nous recoucher.

-Je ne peux pas Nikola.

-J'ai été trop brutal hier ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ta peau tremble, et ton cœur bat très rapidement. J'ai fais quelque chose de maladroit ?

-Non mais…retourne auprès de Verena, rassure-la.

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être en ce moment.

Nikola se met face à Helen et encercle sa taille de ses mains. Le vampire dit, de nouveau avec son arrogance légendaire :

-Tes seins ont grossis ! Ils sont si…

-Si tu termines ta phrase, j'appelle John !

-Il te ferait souffrir plus que moi je crois…tu veux me dire quelque chose Helen ?

-Je ne devrais pas avoir de sentiments pour toi mais j'en ai, je ne suis pas la seule à t'aimer. Je sais que c'est Verena la priorité et pourtant je te laisse me mener plus loin dans mes problèmes…

-Si j'avais cru un jour qu'Helen Magnus m'avouerait son amour pour moi…attends, tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, bien plus que je n'ai pu aimer John.

-Tu souffres de cet amour ?

-Oui. Je ne veux prendre la place de personne, je vais essayer de me débarra…

Helen ne peut terminer sa phrase car Nikola capture ses lèvres tendrement. Le serbe prend la centenaire dans ses bras et continue à l'embrasser avant de rompre avec regret le doux baiser. Helen repousse gentiment le vampire et commence à défaire la chemise de Nikola de son corps. Le serbe sourit et prend les mains d'Helen pour les caresser, il dit ensuite :

-Gardes-là, elle te va mieux que sur moi.

Nikola n'en dit pas plus et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son amante avec douceur. Il la serre ensuite contre lui un moment avant de prendre ses affaires, de se rhabiller et de partir, laissant Helen seule. La Victorienne sent le parfum de Nikola à travers la chemise et sourit légèrement. Elle s'habille et met sous son oreiller la chemise du vampire.

Ce dernier ne se rend pas compte de l'heure et continue ses travaux pendant une bonne partie du matin. Lorsqu'il se rend finalement compte de l'heure, le serbe jure et abandonne un moment son travail. Un bruit lui parvient, Nikola se retourne et se retrouve face à Verena, laquelle sourit. Elle l'embrasse avec passion. Nikola répond à ce baiser puis se recule et sourit sournoisement. Verena dit, faussement avec reproches :

-Décidément tu as perdu ta fougue Tesla, je suis très déçue !

-Quel dommage. Viens donc ici que je te montre à quel point je peux être fougueux.

Nikola n'attend pas de réponse et plaque Verena contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Il rompt ensuite le baiser et dit :

-Je pourrai te montrer d'avantage de chose mais je sens que tu veux me dire quelque chose.

-Oui. Je dois repartir à Orphyz pendant un moment. Un de mes seigneurs m'averti d'une attaque dans une cité pas loin de la ville.

-Tu rentreras quand ?

-Aucune idée, j'essayerai de négocier avec les attaquants, ils sont très actifs en ce moment.

Nikola soupire et embrasse la reine d'Orphyz avant de se faire entrainer par celle-ci vers une table. Quelques minutes passent qu'on entend des gémissements et des cris de plaisir dans le laboratoire normalement pas aussi agité.

* * *

On se retrouve donc...lundi pour le chapitre 25 ou vous risquez de me trucider(quoiqu'avec la fin de ce chapitre-ci je crois que lundi je ne serais plus de ce monde!)Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai.

Bonne rentrée à tous et à lundi!


	25. Nouvelle!

(évite une pierre volcanique puis monte sur l'estrade): Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présente cette semaine(regard de chien battu ou de vampire martyrisé, à vous de voir!) Je rappelle que rien(sauf quelques personnages) n'est à moi! Si vous avez des problèmes, veuillez retourner au 1er chapitre à l'en tête, j'ai expliqué certaines choses.

Ademaria:Je t'ai répondu pas MP, bienvenue en tout cas et merci de la review!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Helen regarde la fiche de résultats des analyses avec des yeux brillants. Elle s'assoit et regarde par-dessus la fenêtre de son bureau. La femme essaye de retenir les larmes qui menacent de tomber. Pour se calmer, Helen prend un dossier et commence à le lire avant que la faim ne commence à se faire sentir. Elle soupire et s'apprête à se lever quand Bigfoot arrive, un plateau à la main. L'anormal poilu dit ensuite après avoir posé le plateau de nourriture :

-Un breuvage à la fraise et de la chantilly avec des cerises vous feront du bien Magnus.

-Vous savez toujours ce que je veux Bigfoot, merci.

-Je vous connais. Manger maintenant.

-Je voudrais bien mais j'ai du travail. Avec des fraises et des cerises à portée de main je ne pourrai plus me concentrer.

Helen est pâle et son ami semble le remarquer. Le géant avec des poils grogne et dit avec…autorité

-Vous avez besoin de manger, vous reprendrez votre travail plus tard !

-Si vous insistez. Merci mon vieil ami.

Bigfoot grogne en signe de remerciement et sort de la pièce après avoir saluer Helen comme dans le temps. Helen prend la tasse qui contient un jus de fraises et commence à le boire. Elle se délecte de ce parfum. La femme sent une petite douleur à son ventre et son état de tristesse revient en même temps que l'envie soudaine de framboises et de cerises. La centenaire attrape des cerises et les déguste avant de voir des framboises trainer innocemment dans un petit bol. Helen sourit légèrement en se rendant compte que son ami poilu sait vraiment ce qu'il lui faut. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, il s'agit de Nikola. Helen abandonne son repas improvisé du moment et court rejoindre les bras rassurants de _**son**_ vampire. Elle capture ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et désespéré. Nikola y répond bien volontiers, il est toutefois surpris que ce soit Helen qui ait pris l'initiative. La femme brise le baiser et se blottit contre Nikola, elle veut que ce dernier la serre.

Le serbe comprend et resserre son emprise sur la Victorienne. Il se rend compte que le cœur de_** SON**_ amour bat terriblement et anormalement vite. Nikola s'inquiète immédiatement et demande :

-Helen ? Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sens que ton cœur est affolé, je sais que je suis affolant quelques fois mais tout de même !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. Et ne fais pas cette tête, tu es tout sauf affolant !

-Donc je suis sexy ? Ah non ça c'est toi, euh…je suis un génie ? Un excellent amant ? Un…

-Tu as fini oui ?

-Non mon amour, pas encore….tu veux me dire quelque chose…

-Oui, mais non, enfin si mais…

-Helen, tu commences à me faire peur, _**MON**_ Helen ne se met pas dans cet état si elle n'est pas affolée et…bref, qu'as-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

-Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos pour ça…

-Je ne le ferai jamais.

En disant cela, le vampire lie ses mains à celles d'Helen comme dans un mariage, il les embrasse tendrement et dit ensuite avec douceur :

-Tu as ma parole de vampire et d'homme plus qu'amoureux.

-Nikola…

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je veux t'aider, te rassurer, de prendre dans mes bras…

-C'est pas de refus. Je…je…

Helen s'éloigne de Nikola et se tourne un moment puis regarde de nouveau _**SON**_ vampire dans les yeux, elle dit ensuite :

-Je suis enceinte Nikola.

Ce dernier est plus que surpris, sa bouche s'ouvre puis se referme, le serbe attend la suite qui ne tarde pas à arriver :

-L'enfant est de toi.

Sur le coup, le vampire se fige. Il a des yeux presque horrifiés. Helen le voit et dit d'un air suppliant :

-Je t'ne prie dis-moi quelque chose ! Dis que tu ne veux pas le garder, dis que c'est une erreur si tu le penses.

Helen ne peut plus se retenir et s'effondre en larmes. Nikola, très sonné, n'hésite pourtant pas une seconde et se précipite sur Helen, il la prend dans ses bras avec amour et la serre fortement, lui communicant sa présence rassurante. Le serbe dit :

-Bien sûr qu'on va le garder, et ce n'est pas une erreur Helen !

-Donc tu veux bien de cet enfant avec moi ?

-Oui bien sûr que oui ! Ne pleure plus ma chérie, viens.

Helen resserre l'étreinte et dit :

-Comment on va faire avec le bébé ? Je n'ai pas su protéger ma fille contre…

-On verra ça bientôt princesse, je te le promets, mais pour le moment on ne s'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Oh…ces fraises qui m'on l'air affreusement délicieuses à sont-elles uniquement pour toi ou puis-je en prendre ?

-Je connais trop ce regard Niko, qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Euh…un lit, une Helen sexy comme toujours, un Nikola fougueux et amoureux de sa femme…

-C'es…intéressant comme…suggestion…

-Très intéressant…

Nikola embrasse Helen avec ardeur et dit ensuite :

-Je ne peux plus attendre !

-Pas si vite Tesla, je dois parler à John...

-Et son crâne chauve ainsi que sa senteur…

Un coup dans les bijoux de famille fait taire Nikola qui se met dans un coin pour se faire oublier. Il prend soin au passage de caresser les seins de la femme enceinte de lui.

Le serbe pense tout de même en slovaque : « Helen je už také silné a mocné a sexy, bude to horšie, že je tehotná! Ach aspoň budem môcť, aby ho tráviť noci chutné! Slovo Tesla bude Helen už nebudú môcť spať na dlhú dobu!"

* * *

NON, je ne suis pas slovaque! Bon, la traduction? Oui, ben la voilà: Déjà qu'Helen est forte et puissante et sexy, ça va être pire maintenant qu'elle est enceinte! Oh moins je vais pouvoir lui faire passer des délicieuses nuits! Parole de Tesla, Helen ne va plus pouvoir dormir pendant longtemps!

Biz à tous et à vendredi!(oh and j'adore SANCTUARY et l'ANGLAIS!)


	26. Vérité dure à accepter

Bonjour tout le monde! Pardon pour mon absence(très longue!), je reprends mon histoire et j'affirme que je ne vais pas l'abandonner(sauf si des lecteurs me tuent of course!)Je rappelle que la série et les personnages(sauf certains!) ne sont pas à moi. Les réponses:

Mathilde:J'espère te rassurer en disant que je ne vais RIEN abandonner. Ah ah, les deux cocos ont toujours une chance avec la série alors ne perdons pas espoir! Tu peux contacter le demi-vampire que tout le monde adore en allant au Canada, à un de ses spectacles, ou alors te faire engager dans un des futurs castings(faudra que j'y pense à ça aussi!) Pour l'enfant, je vais garder le suspens(sadique hein?) Merci franchement d'être toujours là pour lire les produits(pas très bons quelques fois) de mon imagination. Pour mon blog, vas voir sur mon profil, je mets de nouveau à jour le blog. En espèrant que ça te plaise.

Ademaria: je t'ai répondu en MP. Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

Atizumai: Tu peux recevoir un alert si tu t'inscris sur , et même discuter avec des auteurs pas MP ou autre. J'espère ne pas (trop) t'avoir fait attendre. Pour tes hypothèse,s il y en aura une à partir du chapitre...38, elle commencera à se mettre en route. Je vois à quoi tu es réduite et je réponds(enfin) à ton appel de détresse, en espérant que tu aimes ce court chapitre quand même.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Hum...je préviens que j'ai mis du temps à venir ici pour la suite de l'histoire car je m'avance dans la suite(oui parce que j'écris d'abord à la main ensuite à l'ordinateur, voilà pourquoi je peux rester une journée en tenant un stylo!) je ne vais pas plus vous empêcher de lire la suite et sur ce, je vous laisse juger du chapitre 26 qui est court je le sais.

J'ai maintenant fini mon blabla alors je vous dis: **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

John regarde avec nostalgie des photos disposées dans sa chambre. Il sort soudain un médaillon et l'ouvre. L'image d'une femme blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus fougueux se fait voir. Helen. L'homme chauve sourit tristement en regardant l'image de cette femme dont son cœur est plus que dépendant. Il soupire ensuite et referme le médaillon en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur Helen. Celle-ci avance doucement mais reste à une distance raisonnable, même éloignée, de John, lequel sourit. L'homme dit :

-Ton protégé m'a raconté des éloges, il m'a dit que tu savais parler énormément de langues.

-Will est toujours étonné quand je lui montre quelque chose de nouveau.

-C'est normal. Tu as tellement de compétences cachées, tu es un génie féminin !

Les deux Victoriens se sourient, complices. Helen reprend son sérieux quelques minutes plus tard et dit, de nouveau avec froideur :

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Dana Whitcomb soit morte.

-Impossible, je l'ai tué.

-Alors pourquoi Mikael sait-il tant de choses sur nous, sur notre passé ?

-Peut être que notre ancien ami devenu ennemi à Oxford n'est pas mort et qu'il a rejoint la Kabbale.

-Non, je l'ai tué. Tu étais là je suppose et tu l'as vu se jeter dans la chute!

-Oui mais ce crétin allemand a pu s'en sortir sans qu'on le sache!

-Dana aussi peut avoir pu échapper à la mort. Je veux vérifier qu'elle est bien morte et que les informations que son fils possède sont bien celles qu'elle lui a donné.

-Comment...

-Je vais trouver!

John hoche la tête, s'avouant vaincu par la détermination de la femme en face de lui. L'homme chauve dit soudain :

-Mikael a-t-il dit vrai en affirmant que toi et Tesla étiez amants ?

-John…

-Je veux savoir Helen.

-Oui, Nikola et moi, nous avons…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Donc il t'a…

-Bien sûr. Je suis désolée John, mais nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ça ? De lui et moi, c'est lui qui est le plus dangereux. Il est un vampire et tout ce qu'il veut c'est être le roi de sa civilisation. Tu n'es rien pour lui !

-…

Helen se tait, elle essaye de ne pas écouter les paroles de son ex-fiancé mais en vain. John continue ses dires :

-Il te considère comme un jouet et rien d'autre.

-C'est faux…

-T-a-t-il déjà dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Non, mais je sais qu'il ne me considère pas comme tu crois.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je suis enceinte de lui et qu'il ne me rejette ni moi, ni notre enfant.

-Tu…tu es quoi ?

-Enceinte, de Nikola.

-Comment…

-Ce n'était pas prévu mais c'est arrivé quand même, et c'est une chance pour nous deux, nous gardons notre bébé. Je suis désolée de ce que tu peux ressentir mais c'est Nikola que j'aime maintenant, même s'il n'est plus libre.

John regarde avec une tristesse infinie Helen, il préfère ne rien die. Taire ses sentiments. Trahi par la femme qu'il aime à la folie ! La Victorienne remarque le regard de son ancien amant et le prend dans ses bras un moment avant de se reculer. Elle dit ensuite :

-Dana est peut être toujours vivante, si c'est le cas nous devons savoir où elle est et quels sont ses projets.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Lui tendre un piège et l'attirer à nous, ou attendre qu'elle vienne, ce qui devrait mettre plus de temps hélas.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si, pourquoi ?

-Rien.

L'homme chauve s'éloigne d'Helen, bien qu'avec regret. Il prend son manteau et s'apprête à partir quand la centenaire le rattrape :

-John…

Helen n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle sait que John a compris. Ce dernier lui lance un regard d'excuse. Un regard rassurant croise celui de John qui s'approche de nouveau. Il caresse du bout des doigts les joues de la femme enceinte, puis laisse ses mains dériver vers les lèvres d'Helen avant de les enlever car voyant qu'Helen recule.

La Victorienne part finalement de la chambre de John, elle est troublée mais reprend son habituel air impassible en priant pour ne croiser personne.

* * *

Cela vous a plu? J'espère que les fans de John ne sont pas déçus, mais les Teslenites peuvent être heureux de voir un concurrent de moins pour Helen(oui, il faut éliminer les autres maintenant!) On se retrouve au prochain chapitre et moi ej vous dis: **JE NE VAIS PAS ABANDONNER MES FICS!**

Bon gros week-end à vous!


	27. Difficile de croire à l'impossible

Hello à tous! Je reviens après environ 2 mois d'absence(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Comment ça on est pas dans Pokémon?) dû au fait que j'ai été enlevé par Jonathon et Amanda puis par ma Twins et ma Friend...je rappelle que la série et certains personnages ne sont pas à moi(quel dommage d'ailleurs, si j'avais Niko...je baaaaaaaaaaaave...!)Désolé d'vaoir été trèèèèèès longue à poster mais c'est les vacances et j'ai fais plein d'autres choses! Bref, au lieu de m'étaler en excuses, je vais répondre à vos reviews'!(comment ça ils veulent pas de réponses? Tais toi foutue conscience tordue!)

**Les réponses:**

**Lowan**: Voila enfin la suite, en espérant que tu tiennes ta promesse de ne pas me tuer!(part en courant et se cache derrière son father, c'est à dire Nikola.) Merci, moi aussi je te suis dans tes écrist!(postes vite les suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiites!)

**Lisa:** je sais que je suis cruelle!(ça dépend des personnes...)Voici la suite, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre John ou moi...(ma conscience a un peu peur de se faire ramollir...)

**Sab**: Contente que tu adore! la suite est là, un peu beaucoup en retard mais elle est là...

**Ademaria**: Coucou! J'espère être pardonnée! Heureuse que tu ais rigolé à l'annonce! Je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre... j'espère que tu as passé ton bac Oh la main! (oh, tais-je déja présenté ma conscience?)

**Atizuma**i: je suis là aussi! Attention, John va venir chez toi et t'éventrer si tu te moques de lui!(tire la langue à John et lui fait une grimace avant de se faire réprimander par sa mother, c'est à dire Helen) J'essaye de faire de grands chapitres now, mais sur papier ils font de 4 à 8 pages!(oui parce que j'ai uen folle passion pour écrire d'abord sur papier...) Promis je resterais plus longtemps terrée dans ma tanière(mais c'est la faute à Jonathon et Amanda qui m'ont enlevé!) Arf, je remarque aussi les fautes...j'essayerai de faire plus attention! Merci de la review!

**Mathilde:** hey! Meric d'être passé sur le blog, je sais que c'est pas celui le plus visité...ce sont plus les skyblogs et tout ça, mais j'ai choisis Kazeo en voyant un blog sur Winx club...(vous moquez pas! Je regarde parce que la série est en italien et que je fais italien!) Je t'en prie, je crois qu'on s'entend tous sur le fait qu'il faut virer John! Je connais le site of course! Et tu ne fais pas de blabla non plus!

**Now je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Will regarde sur le sol pour ne pas tomber. Il souffle et pense :

_-« Bon sang mais pourquoi doit-on toujours aller dans les endroits qui sont les plus…bizarres ! La Kabbale est complètement… »_

Helen se retourne vers lui, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. La femme brune dit avec sérieux :

-Will, j'ai besoin que nous soyons tous concentrés, alors s'il vous plaît oubliez que nous sommes en pleine jungle. Ils sont ici, j'en suis sûre.

-Dans ce cas, mais c'est bizarre qu'on les retrouve d'un coup alors que pendant un mois, nous n'avions absolument aucune piste !

-Will…

La centenaire ne peut plus parler, elle se tient discrètement le ventre mais continuer d'avancer. Will soupire et fait arrêter sa patronne avant de demander avec inquiétude :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.

-Si, ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous avez ces douleurs…

-Elles sont courtes Will, ne vous inquiétez plus.

-Magnus ! On aurait jamais dû vous emmener, vous êtes malade et avec un mal que nous ne connaissons pas et au lieu de vous laisser au sanctuaire avec du pop-corn on vous a emmené !

-Je n'aime pas trop le pop-corn, et je suis votre patron Will, n'oubliez pas que je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

-Même si vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Oui !

Nikola se rend alors compte qu'il manque Will et Helen. Il revient les chercher et reste ensuite près d'Helen, comme pour la surveiller et la protéger. L'équipe marche longuement sans savoir que quelque chose la suit. Henry et Kate, qui pour une fois ne se chamaillent pas, regardent autour d'eux et s'écartent à temps de deux balles paralysantes ! Will évite de justesse une balle ainsi que Nikola qui pousse Helen avant de former un bouclier humain pour elle. Les balles sont, heureusement, arrêtées par les pouvoirs du serbe. C'est alors que des hommes sortent de nulle part et entourent l'équipe du sanctuaire. Une femme suivit d'un homme arrivent alors et se mettent face à Helen et Nikola. Ils enlèvent leur capuchon, révélant le visage de Mikael et…

-Dana Whitcomb !

-Exact docteur Zimmerman.

John prend toute de suite ses épées et se précipite sur Dana, mais Mikael l'arrête et le met à terre d'un coup bien placé au ventre. Kate et Henry relèvent l'éventreur. Dana regarde Kate avant de lui dire :

-C'est dommage que vous soyez des leur maintenant. Vous étiez une de nos meilleures espionnes. Alors Druitt, vous avez réussi à convaincre le docteur Magnus de rester près d'elle ?

Dana regarde avec amusement John qui grogne puis se place devant Nikola qui protège Helen :

-Mr Tesla ! Moi qui pensais que vous alliez partir pour vos recherches, je suis plus qu'étonnée que vous soyez toujours dans l'équipe !

-Et bien moi je suis encore étonné que vous soyez toujours vivante. John n'a pas dû faire ce qu'il nous a dit qu'il avait fait.

L'homme en question grogne et se retient d'étrangler Dana et Nikola. La revenante sourit et pousse légèrement Nikola pour se retrouver en face d'Helen. Elle croise le regard de la centenaire et dit :

-Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis la mort d'Ashley. Vos yeux ne sont plus aussi brillants de vie et vous ne souriez plus beaucoup.

-Que voulez-vous Dana ?

-Vous le savez Helen, et au lieu de m'écouter vous avez préféré risquer la vie d'Ashley, et maintenant elle est morte.

-C'est vous qui l'avez tué !

Helen serre les poings et remarque alors que les armes sont pointées sur elle et son équipe. La centenaire pose inconsciemment ses mains sur son ventre, elle veut protéger sont bébé et essaye d'oublier la peur qui se propage en elle. Dana ne remarque pas ce geste et dit sans se soucier des autres :

-Il est tant pour vous de savoir la vérité.

-La vérité sur quoi ?

-John Druitt ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il a fait.

-Dîtes-moi !

-Il ne vous a rien dit sur Ashley, sur plein de choses.

-Quelle vérité ?

Helen commence à s'inquiéter. Elle a toujours ses mains sur son ventre et essaye de se calmer. Dana finit par dire :

-Ashley n'est pas votre fille mais celle de John Druitt et Haylen Malieus, une femme qui vous ressemblait et que Druitt a pris pour vous lors de la nuit où a été conçue Ashley.

Helen sent qu'elle va tomber, elle refuse de croire aux paroles de Dana et se retient de laisser couler les larmes qui menacent fort de tomber ! John la regarde, en essayant de la rassurer, mais un regard noir typique de Nikola fait monter la rage de l'éventreur. La femme enceinte se décide à parler :

-Non, je ne vous crois pas ! C'est impossible…

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Mais je me souviens des paroles de John, de cette nuit. De l'accouchement! Vous essayez de me déstabiliser !

-Non, je vous dis simplement la vérité sur Ashley. Vous n'êtes pas sa mère hélas.

-Comment expliquez-vous donc mes souvenirs alors ?

-Vos souvenirs sont ceux de votre sosie, sosie qui avait des défauts et que John aurait pu trouver !

-NON ! VOUS MENTEZ DANA !

Helen ne peut rien dire d'autre car Henry, Kate et Will tirent sur leurs ennemis ? Nikola prend Helen dans ses bras pour éviter qu'une balle ne la touche. Toute l'équipe du sanctuaire se réunit et John les téléporte en vitesse ! Dana jure et regarde son fils, celui-ci sourit diaboliquement.

De retour au Sanctuaire, Helen se défait des bras de Nikola et part, en colère, sans attendre ! Henry réactive le bouclier et s'éloigne vivement de Will quand il voit du sang coulant de sa jambe gauche. Kate appelle Bigfoot et dit à Will :-

-Allez Will, on va t'enlever ce truc ! Rha je hais la Kabbale, et j'ai jamais bu blairer cette rousse…

-Pareil pour…aiiiiiiie…moi !

-Ne parlez plus…ghu ghu...et restez tranquille…ghu ghu !

Will gémit de douleur et se laisse porter par Bigfoot, suivit de Kate. John suit Helen, laquelle est maintenant dans son bureau. La femme enceinte regarde, en pleurs, une photo d'elle et sa « fille ». John arrive près d'elle et ne peut rien dire que déjà son ex-fiancée parle déjà :

-Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que Dana a raison ? A-t-elle dit vrai ?

John regarde la centenaire et d'un ton triste, il articule :

-Oui, c'est la vérité…elle ne t'a pas menti.

Helen sent les larmes revenir, mais elle les retient. La brune attend que John parle. Celui-ci le sait et dit :

-La nuit où Ashley a été conçue, j'étais…saoul on va dire. J'avais trop bu. Ton sosie est venu, je pensais que c'était toi. Ce n'est que le matin que je me suis rendu compte en me rappelant qu'elle sentait la vanille.

Tout au long de son récit, John a une voix triste, ce qui ne fait que mettre en colère Helen qui ne tient plus. Elle crie presque :

-Tu sais bien qu'il y a une grande différence entre la vanille et le caramel. Tu savais aussi que ce n'était pas moi alors pourquoi as-tu continué ?

-Helen…

-Non ! Stop John ! Dana est bien vivante, et je vais en informer les autres dirigeants. En attendant, je te conseille de ne plus m'approcher pendant un long moment, je ne veux plus te voir pour aujourd'hui John.

Helen, après ces mots, quitte son bureau et se dirige vers la Cage Principale. Elle a appelé Will pour la réunion, celui-ci arrive…suivit de Nikola qui s'empêche difficilement de venir prendre Helen dans ses bras et de l'embrasser ! Il se réprimande et pense :

_« Allez Tesla, reprends-toi ! Tu l'écoutes bien sagement en gardant tes mains dans tes poches et tes yeux sur ses seins…euh son visage, et le soi tu vas la voir et tu la fais gémir de plaisir…euh tu la consoles et après tu éventres Druitt ! »_

Tesla est dérangé dans ses pensées par une main sur son torse, qui le fait frissonner au passage…C'est Helen qui dit :

-Nikola, tu peux rester à cette réunion mais n'en fais pas des tiennes.

-Tu me connais.

-Oui, justement. Oh, et je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs magnétiques sur ma chemise ou...tu vois.

-Dommage ! Et moi qui comptais le faire…

-Tais-toi Nikola !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion commence.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez pas envie de tuer Jana(moi), ni de tuer John(quoique...), et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

Bye!


	28. Reunion et négociations!

Bonjour à tous!(et pas bonjous à tour!) Me revoici enfin avec un new chapter, et j'espère qu'il vous plaîra! Je rappelle que la série et les personnes, sauf certains, ne sont pas à moi!

Answers:

Mathilde: Je veux mettre Druitt hors jeu!(surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Helen, référence à Tempus!) Oui, les grognements appartiennent à Biggy! Je sais pas trop comment les représenter hélas. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas et merci de me rester toujours fidèle!

Lowan: Tu me connais, les nouvelles arrivent très vites avec moi et sont le plus souvent...inattendues! Voici donc la suite, comme je te l'avais promis!(mais rends moi ma peluche Nikola!)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et please, ne pas s'en faire pour my tendance à écrire in english et french!

* * *

Les chefs des Sanctuaires regardent la dirigeante principale. Certains froncent les sourcils en voyant Nikola avec Helen et Will. Celui-ci regarde Helen et essaye de savoir à quoi est due sa peur…il a bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose lors de la confrontation avec Dana… La centenaire commence tout de suite à parler, s'attirant les regards protecteurs de Nikola et Will et ceux, très curieux et surtout sérieux, des autres chefs :

-Je voudrais faire le point sur certaines choses. Pour commencer, nous avons de nouveau la Kabbale à nos trousses, et Dana est toujours vivante malgré ce que Druitt m'a dit. Elle a un fils se nommant Mikael, je vous recommande prudence avec lui. Il utilise le poison à merveille.

Declan, qui écoute d'une oreille très attentive, se permet de rajouter :

-Nous l'avons remarqué pour Mikael, mais quand nous l'avons piégé, il a réussi à s'enfuir sans grande difficulté. Mais pour Dana, c'est impossible qu'elle soit vivante !

-Hélas si Declan, nous l'avons vu de nos yeux, et elle est active dans la Kabbale…

-Donc nous devons remettre les anciennes sécurités contre les super-phénomènes ?, questionne le chef londonien.

-Oui, au cas où. Il faut s'attendre à ce que…à ce que tout recommence hélas. D'autre part, nous avons un autre problème à régler, il s'agit d'un nouvel ennemi, sans doute plus fort encore que la Kabbale et qui est un danger pour les humains.

En parlant, Helen lance un regard rapide à son amant, elle voit dans son regard vert qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ses paroles ! Nikola est en colère et a un air de reproche sur le visage ! Helen continue pourtant :

-Ce sont des 'personnes' comme Nikola, à la différence qu'ils sont nos ennemis. Ils se font appelés les Vempjerik et sont de la même famille que les Vampires mais pas dans le même clan.

-Sont-ils réellement un danger, demande un des chefs, pas sûr que ces personnes soit une réelle menace pour les Sanctuaires !

-Et bien nous n'en savons que peu sur eux…leur objectif est sans doute, comme on le redoute, de prendre le contrôle des humains et amener les phénomènes à gouverner notre planète. Je laisse le soin à Nikola de vous en dire plus concernant les Vempjerik.

Celui-ci, comprenant le regard qu'Helen a sur lui, s'avance et de sa voix habituellement arrogante, il s'exclame :

-Les Vempjerik veulent, comme l'a fait remarquer notre délicieuse chef féminin, contrôler les humains et faire revenir leur clan à l'enseigne des dieux. Ils veulent, en terme moins scientifiques et plus compréhensibles pour les gamins de 20 ans, contrôler la terre entière et laisser aux phénomènes le droit de gouverner. Ils sont…

Helen reprend la parole en soupirant, sentant que les prochaines phrases de son ami n'ont rien à voir avec la réunion :

-S'ils s'allient avec d'autres clans ou nos propres ennemis, nous aurons beaucoup plus de mal pour les arrêter. Nous devons donc les retrouver et leur faire comprendre…

-Helen, tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont vraiment, alors comment comptes-tu les retrouver, interrompt Nikola !

-Nous ferons le maximum Nikola ! Ils ont déjà attaqué mon personnel et le réseau Sanctuaire, il est hors de question que je les laisse continuer ! _« Et les laisser s'en prendre à mon bébé, ça, JAMAIS ! »_

Un petit silence s'installe dans la grande pièce circulaire. Will en profite pour détailler sa patronne et remarque rapidement que ses mains sont sur son ventre qui semble ne plus être aussi plat qu'il y a un mois ! Le jeune psychiatre fronce les sourcils puis questionne :

-Magnus, vous pensez qu'on devrait avertir Warlan et Kalez ?

Tous les chefs tournent leurs regards sur Will puis sur Helen. Celle-ci se rend compte que tous les regards l'interrogent silencieusement. Elle sourit puis explique rapidement la situation, ne cachant que peu de choses et essayant d'être la plus claire possible dans ses propos. Declan semble vouloir parler, Helen lui en donne l'autorisation et entend :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant ?

-La situation ne le permettait pas, nos réunions étant sans cesse reportées, les attaques multipliées…j'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais nous n'avions pas de temps pour en parler ensemble.

Ravi, qui s'était absenté quelques secondes suite à un appel, revient et annonce à Magnus :

-Docteur ? Je vous informe qu'un certain Relish souhaite vous parler.

-Est-ce vraiment urgent Ravi ? Nous sommes en réunion !

-Il dit que c'est très urgent oui.

-Très bien, alors je viens. La séance est levée, bonne journée à tous.

Les écrans s'éteignent ensuite et Helen se dirige rapidement vers son bureau. Elle ne semble pas remarquer un regard sur son postérieur ni sur sa poitrine quand elle passe devant Nikola ! La femme enceinte s'assoit face à un de ses écrans et voit un homme qui semble attendre. Elle le salue :

-Bonjour, êtes-vous Relish ?

-Oui. Je suis un des chefs de l'Armée des Nations et j'ai décidé d'ouvrir le contact avec vous, suite à une discussion avec un de mes collègues, Warlan, que vous devez connaître il me semble.

-Oui c'est exact. C'est aimable à lui de vous avoir parlé de moi, et à vous de me contacter. Vous savez quelle est la situation j'imagine.

-Oui, et c'est pour cela que je tenais à vous parler.

Relish détaille rapidement Helen puis poursuit avec sérieux :

-Vous voulez vous allier avec toute l'Armée si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, mais vous, êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Et bien je dois avouer mon hésitation.

-Pourquoi, demande Helen, surprise !

Le chef parle, bien qu'avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer la femme enceinte encore surprise !

-Ne voyez pas dans mes paroles un acte sexisme. J'hésite parce que vous êtes une femme et selon ce que je vois, vous portez la vie en ce moment. Je me demande si vous pouvez accepter le fait qu'une approche pacifique comme vous le voulez, ne marcherait pas…que ferions-nous dans ce cas ? Et supporteriez-vous de nouvelles charges dans votre état ?

-Nous verrons pour ce qui est de la démarche pacifique. Je vous assure que je suis parfaitement à même à supporter tout ce que vous allez faire, et les nouvelles charges qui me seraient attribuées si j'étais acceptée. Et vous avez des armes et des technologies puissantes, et mo j'ai des connaissances et un homme qui connait les Vempjerik !

-Certes mais…votre obstination et vos motivations sont très louables et plus qu'admirables surtout, mais cela ne peut suffire je le crains. L'Armée des Nations ne veut pas négocier.

Helen baisse le regard un moment et caresse son ventre quelque peu arrondi. Elle relève ensuite la tête et finit par admettre :

-Je comprends vos hésitations. J'aurais préféré une réelle rencontre pour vous exposer plus en détail ce que je souhaite, peut être ne serions-nous pas en désaccord.

-Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir.

-Je vous crois. J'apprécie que vous m'ayez contacté mais s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez quand même.

-Je le ferais, assure Relish avec un sourire avant de rependre. Je vous recontacterais pour qu'on puisse se voir réellement et éclaircir certaines choses. Au revoir Docteur Magnus.

L'écran s'éteint…puis se rallume, avec…Verena comme interlocutrice ? Helen la salue et demande :

-Quand reviendras-tu au Sanctuaire ?

-J'ai bien peur de devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu hélas. Certains seigneurs se sont rebellés entre temps et nos ennemis approchent toujours ! Mes conseillers me disent de négocier plus longuement avec les ambassadeurs de nos ennemis.

-J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir.

-Merci Helen. Comment se porte Nikola ?

-Il supporte. Le pauvre à décide de s'allier avec Henry pour montrer à certaines armes qui est le boss ici, sourit la brune aux yeux bleus !

-Il part donc en guerre contre ses ennemis de toujours, les armes rebelles ?

-Oui, tu devrais le voir quand il travaille. Dépêche-toi de revenir avant qu'il ne vide ma réserve de vin :

-Oh non, moi je reste chez moi. Tu me raconteras les détails des aventures de Nikola Tesla contre la révolte des Armes Rebelles !

-Si le Nikola Tesla en question ne m'en empêche pas bien sûr ! Je te laisse continuer tes négociations. Bonne chance Verena.

-Helen, gracias, buena suerte para usted también. Hasta pronto, y dejar que el genio Nikola Tesla para luchar contra sus armas adorable, que a la larga grieta en un hombre tan mágico!

Helen sourit en entendant son amie parler espagnol ! Elle éteint le pc après quelques secondes puis soupire et pose une main sur son ventre en songeant. Elle est en train de trahir son amie !

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »_, pense-t-elle !

* * *

Voici donc le 28ème chapitre qui est désormais clos. Vous voulez quoi? Une traduction? Mais de quoi voyons? Aaaaaaaaaah oui des paroles de Verena! Fallait le dire plus tôt! Bon la voici!(je ne commence à faire espagnol que depuis cette année, alors pardonnez mes fautes...):

-Merci Helen, bonne chance à toi aussi. A bientôt, et laisse Nikola Tesla le génie se battre contre ses adorables armes, elles finiront par craquer devant un homme si magique!

Ensuite, je vous dis enfin why I speak english et français en même temps! JE PARS EN ANGLETERRE EN FEVRIER AVEC LE COLLEGE POUR UN VOYAGE SCOLAIRE ET I'M SO EXCITED!

(Et enfin, la p'tite note que personne ne voit: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE AUX AUTRES EPISODES DE SANCTUARYYYYY!)


	29. Rapprochement

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin le chapitre 29 tant attendu(ou pas...qu'en pensez-vous?) Bon je rappelle que la série et les personnages-sauf certains- ne sont pas à moi et que donc je ne gagne pas d'argent ni de petit bisou de la part de l'équipe de Sanctuary...

**ANSWERS:**

Lowan: Merci pour la review^^ J'essayerais de ne pas te déçevoir dans les prochains chapitres!

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE HOT!**

So, Read and comments^^( oui je sais, mon anglais est très catastrophique ces derniers temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez le droit de me poser des question ou de dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas sur ma fanfiction, même en MP)

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Helen travaille dans sa chambre et ne remarque pas l'heure. Elle caresse tendrement son ventre quelque peu arrondi. Un coup frappe soudain à sa porte, Helen fait entrer l'importuneur qui se révèle être son protégé. Celui-ci entre et regarde sa patronne avant de dire :

-Ca y est, le phénomène à l'odeur plus qu'odorante est enfin en cage !

-Merci de me prévenir Will. Sourit la femme avec un air amusé !

-De rien…mais franchement il devrait prendre un bain ! C'est quoi comme genre de phénomène ?

-Euh…il faudra que je vois, mais faîtes attention si vous entrez dans sa cage, je pense que son odeur peut lui servir de défense. Déclare-t-elle en réfléchissant.

-Ouais. Ecoutez Magnus, vous m'avez engagé pour que je vous aide à trouver la vérité. Mais aussi pour vous aider.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Will ?

-Vous me cachez quelque chose. Une chose importante que Tesla et Druitt savent. Dit le psy, une certaine lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Oh, jaloux cher collègue ?

-Non, inquiet. Vous avez changé depuis 3 ou 4 sem…

-Je suis enceinte Will. Le coupe-t-elle !

Will, en entendant cette phrase, jure et dit tout haut :

-Donc Tesla avait dit vrai ! Attendez, de qui êtes-vous…

-Nikola est le père. Le coupe-t-elle de nouveau !

Le psychiatre la regarde dans les yeux et voit son hésitation. Avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, il dit doucement :

-Excusez-moi Magnus. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux, même si ça peut ne pas l'être pour votre enfant ! Plaisante-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire, ses parents sont des génies, alors je plains votre enfant ! Ou Tesla plutôt. Si son enfant est aussi intelligent que lui et vous, j'en connais un qui va piquer sa crise de jalousie.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais Nikola aime bien la rivalité, il aura enfin un petit génie concurrent !

Les deux êtres se sourient avec complicité avant que le jeune homme ne demande, toujours avec un doux sourire montrant sa joie :

-De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ?

-4 mois à peu près.

-Ca ne se voyait…pas du tout !

-Je sais. J'évite de mettre des vêtements trop moulants ou autres pouvant révéler ma grossesse.

-Pourquoi ne pas en parler à l'équipe ? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Nous sommes là pour vous, vous savez ?

-Oui je sais Will mais…vous êtes tous occupés en ce moment et j'ai préféré le cacher.

-Je peux vous parler d'un autre sujet ? demande soudainement et prudemment Will.

-Bien sûr, faîtes.

-Et bien en fait…est-ce que vous digérez la nouvelle pour Ashley ? Le mensonge de Druitt et tout ce qui va avec doit…

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de John pour le moment.

Depuis un certain temps, Helen s'est rapproché de Will d'une façon plus voyante ! Les deux scientifiques n'ont plus les idées claires et ne respirent plus normalement.

Soudain, ils se retrouvent dans les bras de l'autre et s'embrassent passionnément ? Will prend Helen par la taille et la plaque contre un mur avant d'embrasser avec avidité le cou de la femme enceinte. Celle-ci n'a plus les idées en place et sa capacité à réfléchir disparait d'un coup, cette fois ce sont ses sentiments primaires qui prennent le relais. La femme relève la tête de son ami et embrasse ses lèvres avec sauvagerie, ce qui lui attire un gémissement de plaisir. Elle met ses mains sur son torse et défait les boutons de sa chemise avec lenteur et sensualité surtout, ne manquant pas de faire frissonner Will. Ce dernier respire très vite et son esprit lui crie qu'il va abuser d'Helen, qu'il n'a pas envie de faire ça avec elle. Pareil pour Helen qui a l'impression de tromper son vampire.

La centenaire, tout en pensant à cela, pousse Will sur le lit et s'installe sur lui, à califourchon. L'homme retourne, hélas, la situation et se met sur Helen. Il enlève son haut en touchant toujours chaque parcelle de peau qu'il déshabille. Helen gémit et invite son peut être futur amant à lui enlever son sous-vêtement du haut qui est très gênant et surtout serré ! Will s'exécute donc et bientôt il peut enfin admirer la poitrine d'Helen.

-Woooow ! Votre poitrine a doublé de volume !

-Hmmm Will ! Gémit-t-elle.

Tous les habits que portent actuellement les deux scientifiques finissent au sol très rapidement ! Helen n'attend pas plus longtemps et descend vers le membre du jeune homme, en parcourant son torse de sa bouche et sa langue. Pourtant, elle remonte et reprend possession des lèvres de l'homme, sans aller plus bas, pour le faire torturer. Will ne semble pas de cet avis et décide aussi de torturer Helen ! Prenant un téton en bouche, il commence une douce torture sur lui. La femme enceinte gémit de plaisir et caresse les cheveux de celui sur lequel elle a pris place il y a quelques instants. Alors qu'Helen remonte la tête de Will et s'apprête à s'empaler sur sa verge gonflé de désir, elle tombe sur lui, évanouie, de même que son protégé.

Helen se réveille enfin et sent un corps sous le sien, elle pense tout naturellement que c'est celui de _**SON**_ Nikola ! Mais elle crie presque en voyant Will sous elle. Ce dernier se réveille et voit tout de suite le regard horrifié d'Helen sur lui. La femme murmure :

-Will, dîtes-moi que nous n'avons pas…

La patronne regarde l'entre-jambe de Will et voit toute l'excitation dont fait preuve ce dernier. Elle-même est très excitée, mais le cache !

-Je ne pense pas que nous avons fait l'amour. Mais que nous est-il arrivé ? Vous ne m'avez pas sauté dessus, et moi non plus…même si vous êtes très désirable je ne vais pas faire ce qu'on a _**FAILLI**_ faire. Résume Will en essayant de chercher une hypothèse plausible, oubliant de ce fait complètement qu'il est nu et que la femme sur lui l'est aussi !

-Je crois que c'est le phénomène très odorant. Il me semble qu'il dégage une odeur qui fait comme aphrodisiaque. Dit Helen en rougissant légèrement.

-Ah…mais pourquoi ça s'est arrêté soudainement ?

-Je ne sais pas Will, mais en tout cas merci à cette chose qui nous a arrêtés ! Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas faire ça avec vous mais…vous me comprenez !

-Oui, bien sûr. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas en parler aux autres, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment. Hum Will ? Toussote Helen quelque peu gênée !

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez…sortir du lit ? Ou vous mettre sur le côté le temps que je me recouvre d'un drap ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Will sort rapidement du lit et prend son caleçon qu'il enfile, suivit de son pantalon ! Helen remarque une cicatrice et demande :

-Je ne vous avais pas demandé mais, comment va votre blessure à la jambe ?

-Douloureux mais j'ai l'habitude des blessures. Encore désolé pour le…enfin vous voyez !

Sans perdre de temps, Will s'en va rapidement ! Il a l'air plus que gêné et surtout déçu…ou frustré ! Quant à Helen, elle s'habille rapidement et compte aller voir Nikola, ne pouvant pas lui cacher ce qu'elle a fait ou alors elle aurait cette impression permanente de l'avoir trompé !

* * *

Pas taper, pas taper! Les Teslenites, restez calme par pitié! Les Willenites...ben voilà, une p'tite scène! Sinon il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine et surtout de ne pas avoir de rhume...


	30. Moment de discussion et détente

Rebonjour à tous! Voici ENFIN ce nouveau chapitre que vous sembliez tous attendre! Je rappelle rapidement que la série et la plupart des personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas-du moins pas encore! Quoi? On a bien le droit de rêver quand même! Qui n'a pas rêver de voir Jonathon Young débarquer dans sa chambre pour lui lire une histoire? Qui n'a pas rêver d'embrasser Amanda Tapping?-

Passons directement aux réponses si vous le voulez bien, sinon Tordue, ma conscience que vous devez bien connaître, va encore s'emporter:

Iirr: La suite vient maintenant^^ Désolée de ne pas publier à un rythme régulier mais la 4ème n'est pas de tout repos, j'ai mon blog à gérer et depuis peu je m'investis dans les traductions des scripts de Sanctuary pour la saison 4, car j'ai le projet d'écrire des fanfictions-spoiler donc-sur la saison 4! Donc j'essayerais de tout gérer en même temps et d'être plus présente pour mes lecteurs^^

Lowan: Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'arrête pas-du moins pas encore!- Allez, je vais être gentille-car d'habitude je suis sadique-, et je vais répondre à tes questions! **Que s'est il passé pour qu'ils s'arrêtent ? **La réponse est toute simple: Le produit ne fait pas effet longtemps, tu as vu Out of blue je suppose, et bien c'est comme avec le serpent. Sauf que là ils ne sont pas dans un rêve! Mais si tu veux je me fais un plaisir de faire un bon Willen bien épicé-pas avec les piments voyons!- Non allez, je suis et resterais une Teslenite!-bien que j'explore d'autres ships!-

Une fan anonyme/fan anonyme:Joli pseudo dis-moi^^! Et bien voici la suite que tu semblais attendre avec impatience! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle plaira aussi aux autres!

Sur ce, **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Nikola se dépêche de régler des affaires avec Bigfoot, concernant les dossiers d'Helen, car le serbe insiste pour que son amante et mère de son ou ses futurs enfants ne se fatigue pas, puis il part rejoindre celle qui a changé depuis maintenant 7 mois son caractère arrogant devenu un caractère amoureux…ce qui lui vaut des centaines de moqueries de la part de cette charmante Indienne nommée Kate Freelander, et de ce geek qui l'énerve, à savoir le grand Henry Foss ! Se dirigeant vers la chambre de la femme occupant sans cesse ses pensées, Nikola entre doucement et voit celle qu'il aime sur son lit, lisant un livre. Il remarque le ventre déjà très arrondi d'Helen et sourit.

Un petit toussotement parvient à Helen, lui indiquant que son nounours vient d'arriver. La femme enceinte lève la tête de son livre, sourit, pose le livre en question puis sort de son lit si douillet pour aller rejoindre les bras de celui dont elle a l'air folle amoureuse.

Nikola a juste le temps de poser un petit plateau qui contient de quoi manger, que déjà ses bras se retrouvent pris par quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant à son goût. Helen se blottit, difficilement hélas à cause de son ventre, dans les bras de son amour. L'amour en question, qui ignore, heureusement pour lui, le joli petit surnom qu'Helen semble lui donner, demande :

-Je t'ai manqué princesse ?

-Affreusement Nikola !

-J'en suis désolé. Une affaire avec poilu des forêts m'a retenu.

-Tu sais qu'il a un nom ?

-Euh…poilu ?

-Nikki !

-T'ais-je déjà dit que j'aimais ce petit surnom qui sort de ta bouche tentante ? demande avec une arrogance habituelle le vampire avant de ré-analyser la phrase d'Helen ! Poilu s'appelle Nikki ?

-Nikola ! Il s'appelle Bigfoot, tâches de t'en souvenir, si ta mémoire ne te fait plus défaut.

-Je me souviens, mais poilu c'est mieux ! Et n'insulte pas mon cerveau, merci ! Que pourrais-je trouver comme punition pour offense à mon cerveau si brillant ? Oh je sais ! Je vais te faire gémir toute la nuit et tu ne pourras pas dormir avant un bon moment !

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tenir éveillée ? s'indigne la pauvre femme enceinte qui semble avoir peur de sa punition.

Nikola sourit avec arrogance en signe de réponse. Il évite un coup sur le torse et dit, faussement craintif :

-Helen, j'ai peur ! Avant de tuer le propriétaire de ces yeux si doux et de ce corps de rêve, veux-tu manger ?

-Qui est le propriétaire de ces yeux doux et de ce corps de rêve ?

-MOI !

-Oh pardon, j'espère ne pas avoir vexé le vampire, sourit Helen avant de reprendre, cette fois ci en employant une voix sensuelle. Ca dépend de ce qu'il y a tu sais ?

-Mais ça m'a l'air d'être une invitation ça…

-Alors ?

-Il y a moi, les framboises et la chantilly. Plus un chocolat chaud et du thé.

-Nikola !

-Je n'ai pas de papier cadeau pour m'y envelopper, je suis désolé !

Helen ne laisse pas finir sa phrase au serbe plus qu'arrogant car elle le traine sur le lit avec la nourriture et son livre, précédemment abandonné. Nikola s'installe confortablement et finit par demander avec curiosité :

-De quoi parle ce livre ?

-Euh…ça parle de la Terre Creuse.

-Nous y sommes déjà allés, fait alors remarquer le vampire en souriant.

-Je sais.

-D'ailleurs il me semble que JE SUIS LE SEUL à ne pas y être allé !

-Ne te plains pas chéri, les Praxiens n'aiment pas les vampires.

-Et inversement !

Helen lève les yeux au ciel, avoir un vampire comme amant est parfois bénéfique, surtout quand ce vampire amoureux est sexy et endurant quand il a une amante enceinte, mais ce vampire en particulier qu'est Nikola est sans doute le pire vampire de la Terre ! Quelle arrogance ! Helen songe qu'heureusement que Nikola n'est pas allé avec les autres dans la Terre Creuse, car il aurait sans doute piqué un grande colère en voyant les Praxiens et leur technologie plus avancée que celle des vampires.

-Hum…toussote le vampire pour reprendre contenance, car s'étant un peu perdu dans sa rage des Praxiens. Tu n'as plus peur pour…

Le génie pose une main sur le ventre de sa douce, celle-ci sourit devant la délicatesse soudaine de Nikola, car de colère il est passé instinctivement à douceur. Elle porte une de ses propres mains à son ventre et recouvre celle de Nikola avec la sienne.

-J'ai encore plus peur. Imagines que la Kabbale le sache…plus particulièrement Dana et son fils !

-Tu n'as plus participé aux missions depuis que ta grossesse se voit, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Dana ne saura que trop tard la vérité, elle ne pourra rien faire et elle sera véritablement morte avant d'avoir pu t'approcher. Tu n'es plus en danger.

-Mais mon bébé, si !

Helen sent une larme couler lentement sur sa joue…elle hait ces sautes d'humeur dues à sa grossesse ! Nikola s'en aperçoit, mais il enlève plutôt la larme doucement et il lui murmure :

-Je vous protège tous les deux. Et il ou elle n'aura pas le même destin qu'Ashley, ce n'est pas l'enfant d'un homme au passé et aux actions plus que douteuses !

-Hum ! toussote Helen, s'empêchant cependant de dire quelque chose au risque de se voir punir. C'est l'enfant d'un génie…

-Et de la plus grande et compétente scientifique de tous les temps.

-Je crains pour son cerveau ! Il ou elle va te dépasser et tu ne seras plus le plus grand génie de tous les temps… _« Et donc vive les crises de jalousie ! Et le fait qu'il va devenir insupportable… »_

-Tant que le deuxième génie est de MA famille, ça me convient. Oh, et qu'il ait TES yeux, cela sera encore mieux je pense !

Helen sourit tendrement, amoureusement à son amour de vampire qu'elle trouve très sexy ainsi ! Mais alors qu'elle nage dans le bonheur, confortablement installée sur son amant, des souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire, brisant ce moment si doux et romantique. Elle murmure avec tristesse :

-Verena…elle est ta fiancée, tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber…

-Ne parlons pas d'elle maintenant s'il te plaît.

-Nous devons en parler ! C'est ta fiancée tout de même !

-Tu te demandes si je vais la suivre et t'abandonner ou rester avec ma famille ?

-C'est elle ta famille…

-Mais elle n'a pas d'enfant de moi et ne possède pas ça.

Nikola prend la main d'Helen et la guide vers son cœur. La centenaire sourit légèrement et hoche la tête, elle pose ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine du vampire qui ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un :

-De plus, je ne l'aime pas…nous sommes juste fiancés politiquement pour des affaires…

-Tu vas te marier par force ?

-Pas par force, je ne suis même pas sûr d'aller jusqu'au mari…

Helen lui lance un regard d'incompréhension totale, elle demande des explications ! Celles-ci finissent par venir :

-Verena n'a pas totalement le pouvoir, et maintenant elle a besoin des pleins pouvoirs, justement, pour les futurs décisions d'Orphyz. Et moi j'ai besoin d'un endroit où cacher mes semblables.

-Mais tu es le dernier vampire…

-Non, je suis le dernier Sanguines Vampiris, pas le dernier des vampires. Il en existe plusieurs, tu le sais chérie.

-Oui, pour m'être heurter à certains quelques fois !

-Oui, bon, j'ai besoin en tout cas de les mettre en sécurité, les plus jeunes principalement, et aussi pour sécuriser les mortels. Les Vempjerik, par exemple, veulent tuer les mortels et rendre à notre race son statut de race supérieure, et bien ils ne sont pas les seuls. Parmi d'autres catégories de vampires, certains veulent s'en prendre aux humains, d'autres aux phénomènes…bref, c'est la guerre totale entre les vampires !

-Je t'en prie ne pars pas avec eux !

-Jamais !

-Et pourquoi tu devrais épouser Verena ?

-On a besoin de l'autre, elle d'un mari qui puisse lui donner les pleins pouvoirs, moi d'un endroit bien sécurisé où les humains ne peuvent pas aller. Mais parlons d'autre chose s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas penser à elle…

-Ok…sourit doucement Helen en se permettant de caresser le torse du vampire sous elle.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demande soudainement le vampire en question !

-Je ne sais pas, je veux la surprise. Tu veux bien toi ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Tu es très belle, magnifique même, avec ton ventre !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ressemble à une baleine, pire, à un cachalot !

-Eh bien tu es ma baleine et mon cachalot préféré. Pour une fois que tu es en vacances en plus, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Et que j'ai des nausées et des dou…

Helen ne finit par sa phrase et gémit légèrement de douleur ! Elle touche son ventre et prend rapidement une des mains de Nikola afin de la poser sur ce ventre arrondi qu'elle a. Le serbe sourit en sentant un coup, il regarde Helen et dit :

-Hum…bébé a envie de prendre l'air apparemment.

-C'est pas de refus mais les nuits je me retrouverais seule quand toi tu ne seras pas avec moi…, murmure tristement la brune.

-Oh Helen, je te manque les nuits ?

-Tout le temps Nikola.

Helen embrasse tendrement le vampire avant de demander doucement :

-Tu seras là pour notre bébé ?

-Evidemment !

-Je suis sûre que, vu ton comportement si doux, tu seras un excellent père !

-Merci princesse ! Mais ne laisse pas trop les hormones parler pour toi, tu me trouves sexy parce que tu as envie de moi !

-Pas du tout ! Enfin si j'ai envie de toi mais…non…raaah !

-Que j'aime quand tu es aussi déroutée. Et dire que c'est moi, Nikola Tesla, qui parvient sans mal à te gêner sans rien faire !

-NIKOLA !

-Moui ? demande ce dernier alors que sa tête vient se nicher contre la graaande poitrine de sa belle !

Aucune réponse ne vient, Helen sourit devant l'enfantillage de celui qui est sur elle. Elle finit par s'endormir aussi, heureuse d'être avec son vampire, et heureuse de sentir de nouveau des coups dans son ventre, montrant que son bébé ne la quitte pas encore.


	31. Angel

Hello!

Voici le chapitre 31, enfin! A l'origine je voulais le mettre en ligne le 21 janvier, vous allez voir pourquoi dans ce chapitre, mais certains semblent dire que je suis sadique, alors bon, je la mets now la suite!

**Answers:**

Fan anonyme: Merci d'adorer ma fanfiction! J'apprécie ce commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette suite!

Une fan anonyme: J'ai fini par faire le rapprochement, no panic x) Mais dis-mo,i en quoi tu trouves que je suis un génie? J'ai apprécié, et même été flattée, par ce petit adjectif mais je crois pas le mériter! Le cadeau de Noel est sur , tu dois l'avoir vu je crois? Bon bref, je te laisse voir si ce new chapitre est mignon ou affligeant.

BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE RENTREE!

* * *

Will s'occupe des affaires avec Helen dans son bureau. Il jette de petits coups d'œil, de temps à autre, à sa patronne, et se permet de regarder son ventre très arrondi, témoignant de la future naissance imminente du bébé. Le psy finit par demander, ne supportant que très peu ce silence et SURTOUT ces dossiers devant lui !

-Relish vous a-t-il rappelé ?

-Oui, il m'a donné rendez-vous le 30 janvier.

-Vous allez bientôt accoucher, vous devriez reporter la date !

-Encore une fois ? Non ! Nous sommes le 21 janvier, j'ai 9 jours, d'ici là mon bébé sera né et je serais de nouveau…

-Vous-même, sans nausées ni sautes d'humeur…

-Vous êtes surpris, Will ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi, c'est la 1ère fois que je vous vois aussi sage, et sans armes pour une fois !

Helen sourit à cette dernière petite partie de phrase, son jeune protégé ne sait absolument pas qu'elle a TOUJOURS des armes sur elle, même enceinte ! Elle se décide à répondre par une autre phrase :

-Avec…avec Ashley, je continuerais encore les missions, mais maintenant je fais attention. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à un autre de mes enfants. La mort de ma fille m'a fait comprendre des choses.

-Vous vous en voulez toujours pour sa mort…, fait remarquer le jeune homme.

-Oui, et c'est de ma faute si Ashley s'est sacrifié, elle n'avait pas à faire cela !

-Pour protéger sa mère, si. Magnus, votre fille voulait vous sauver, elle savait que pour elle c'était fini.

-Justement, j'aurais pu l'aider ! se met à se lamenter la femme enceinte, en jurant intérieurement quant à ces sautes d'humeur insupportables qui lui jouent des tours tout le temps !

-Helen ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Euh…pardon, je veux dire, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Vous avez peur pour votre second enfant…constate Will, en rougissant légèrement quant à son tutoiement.

Certes Helen le permet de faire cela quelques fois, mais ça le met mal à l'aise ! La centenaire le voit et le rassure d'un petit sourire léger, dont elle a le secret pour faire fondre n'importe qui !

_« Les hormones déteignent sur moi… » _soupire l'homme !

-Oui j'ai peur ! Peur que la Kabbale sache et…

-Calmez-vous Magnus ! dit encore et encore Will, interrompant la brune, qui commence à partir dans un état catastrophé !

Le protégé d'Helen s'approche de son mentor et la regarde avec inquiètude en voyant crisper ses mains sur son ventre ! Helen croise les yeux de Will et murmure :

-Je ne me sens pas bien Will…

-Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie, ok ?

-Will…

Helen sent ses jambes trembler ! Le psychiatre le voit rapidement, étant de nature très observateur, et il rattrape automatiquement la femme enceinte. Il la prend dans ses bras et la porte vite à l'infirmerie. Après l'avoir posé sur un lit, le jeune homme appelle une équipe médicale, dont fait partie Biggy, et fait aussi appeler Nikola et les autres ! Ce dernier arrive avec Henry, et le vampire se dirige directement vers Helen ! Il prend une de ses mains grelottante dans ses mains à lui et demande :

-Ca commence ?

-Oui…Nikola, j'ai peur qu'ils le trouvent…

-Ne pleure plus Helen, et rassure-toi. Je ne laisserais personne s'attaquer à toi ou à notre futur génie, ni aux Sanctuaires. Respire calmement.

Helen essaye d'obéir et écoute la voix de son Apollon, du moins ce qui semble l'être, et serre la main dans la sienne. Les contractions arrivent vite. Biggy, en ayant assez qu'on soit sur son chemin, vire tout le monde de la salle d'opération ! Ce sont donc Kate et Henry qui, à leur plus grand malheur selon un certain loup-garou, doivent se charger de calmer un Tesla transformé en boule de nerf depuis que sa douce n'est plus dans son champ de vision !

-Calmez-vous boule de nerfs ! soupire Kate !

-JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX ! Il faut que je vois Helen !

-STOP DRACULA ! hurle donc Henry pour ramener le vampire à la réalité.

Nikola tente de se calmer, et va s'asseoir, penaud, sur un truc. Le truc grogne, car il s'agit d'un phénomène !

-Pardon !

-Grnhgjndn hjfbrfhfvjze nhhbddghj ghgd ! grogne le phénomène.

Henry laisse échapper un petit soupire, et va s'occuper du phénomène en colère et insultant son…ami ? Non, son rival pour le grand jeu de Turissimo !

« Ce dude ne sait même pas allumer une console ! » sourit le jeune loup, content de sa constatation qui semble pourtant…erroné ?

Dans la salle d'opération, Biggy grogne et dit à Helen, qui gémit légèrement de douleur, ne voulant pas qu'on l'entende :

-Le col est dilaté à 9 cm, Magnus. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire !

-Ouiiiiii ! Aiiiie !

Helen finit par céder quand la douleur devient trop forte pour elle, les souvenirs de l'accouchement d'Ashley se mêlant soudainement à la réalité. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux couleur azur. Elle a peur, elle veut retenir le bébé ? Will tente de la calmer, il caresse ses joues doucement, et essuie les larmes. Il se permet de déposer un baiser sur le front moite de sa patronne. La centenaire serre sa main, doucement.

On entend finalement, quelques 30/40 minutes plus tard, les cris d'un bébé ? C'est un Biggy qui a un drôle de rictus et qui semble 'heureux' qui vient voir Nikola avec un truc dans ses bras très…noircis par sa fourrure toute velue !

-Tesla, votre enfant est un mâle, annonce-t-il fièrement en donnant le « truc » à son interlocuteur.

Nikola sourit et prend le petit nourrisson dans ses bras, il essaye de ne pas être maladroit, car n'a jamais pris une aussi…petite chose dans ses bras ? Ou peut être des colombes et des pigeons, ou encore un verre de vin, mais là n'est pas la question ! Il contemple doucement ce petit être, comme si c'était la 1ère fois qu'il voyait cela ! Et l'observe sous toutes ses coutures, regardant le petit nez, les oreilles, le petit visage…il veut voir les yeux de son petit mais ne s'attarde pas encore sur cette merveille, et demande si Helen peut le recevoir ! Biggy, apparemment plus qu'ahuri de voir Nikola ainsi, accepte !

Le serbe s'avance donc dans la salle et trouve celle qu'il aime, dans un lit. Il vient la voir et s'assoit tout près d'elle, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne prend pas toute la place !

-Tu n'es pas si gros que ça ! sourit doucement Helen.

-J'espère ! Regarde notre génie !

Helen regarde, et se retrouve avec un petit être tout minuscule dans ses bras. Elle pleure de joie, et se rappelle de ce même moment avec Ashley…la centenaire pose sa tête sur l'épaule de _**SON**_ vampire et murmure doucement :

-Il est magnifique.

-Tu as raison. Je pense que tu as mis au monde un ange, pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est comme son père j'en suis sûre.

-Oh regarde, il ouvre les yeux ! Vert ? Ils sont verts ?

-Comme les tiens, chéri.

-Ce surnom me plaît baby !

-Nikola ! reproche, toujours en murmurant, Helen, avant de sourire tendrement.

-Ok ok ! On pourra avoir d'autres anges tu sais, d'autres anges avec tes yeux. Mais on va attendre un peu je crois.

-Tu crois bien oui !

-J'espère tout de même revoir ma belle baleine adorée, mais pour le moment je veux rester avec ma Reine et mon Fils.

Helen a les yeux brillants en entendant celui qu'elle aime profondément. Elle embrasse le génie serbe, brise ensuite le baiser, puis questionne :

-Quels prénoms va-t-on lui donner ?

-A toi de commencer, on lui donne deux prénoms ?

-Oui, et non mon chéri, commence !

-Ok ! Hum…Nathan! A toi ma Reine !

-Hum hum…Daniel.

-Comme…comme mon frère ? demande, ému, le petit vampire pas très petit !

-Oui, sourit Helen, voulant rendre hommage à la famille de SON Apollon ! Donc nous allons appeler ce petit ange Nathan Daniel Tesla.

-Halte là Helen ! Je vais faire une petite correction chérie. C'est : Nathan Daniel MAGNUS Tesla !

Helen sourit encore plus et embrasse l'homme avec un amour sans fin, témoignant de la passion qui l'anime malgré sa fatigue. Elle cale tendrement son bébé contre sa poitrine, et caresse ses joues, redécouvrant la joie de pouvoir prendre une merveille de bébé dans ses bras ! Une chose qu'elle n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir avec Ashley…

_« Ne pense plus à cela Helen, au moins maintenant ! Profites de ce moment ! » _se gronde Helen à elle-même !

Le serbe se met quant à lui à chatouiller délicatement le ventre de son fils ! Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore rire, semble animé d'une grande joie ! Et le fait savoir à sa mère, lui montrant inconsciemment !

-Nikola, arrête cette torture sur ton fils ! sourit-elle tendrement.

-Nathan apprécie pourtant. Maintenant tu n'as enfin plus de nausées ni…

-La peur constante de quitter son poste pour aller aux toilettes !

-Oui, tu vas enfin être tranquille _! __Angel je rođen danas , to jesimbol naše ljubavi._

-Comme tu es poétique Nikola !

-Mon côté paternel sans doute, sourit le serbe.

* * *

_Angel je rođen danas , to jesimbol naše ljubavi=_Un ange est né aujourd'hui, il est le symbole de notre amour(phonétique serbe)

Le nom de Nathan a été donné par ma Twins que je remercie d'être toujours avec moi, alors bon tu te reconnais et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu! Et tu dis bonjour à ton chaton de ma part surtout x)


	32. Jamais tranquilles!

Bonjour bonjour^^! Aujourd'hui je vous livre le chapitre 32 que vous attendiez! (je voulais le faire demain, parce que c'est la date de naissance de Nathan, le fils de nos deux immortels, et aussi parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère adoptif, mais tant pis, il est publié aujourd'hui!) Je regrette de vous dire que je ne fairais peut être pas de suite après ce tome...mais ce n'est pas sûr hein, no panic! Je vous dirais tout cela à la fin de mon chapitre 44, dernier chapitre de _"I love you for Eternity" _.

Je rappelle évidemment que la série et la plupart des personnes ne sont pas à moi, et que bien sûr je ne suis pas payé!

Answers now:

Dovahkiin P: Merci de l'avoir adoré mon amie^^! Je savais que ça allait te plaire! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas habituelle sa réaction, mais faisons dans l'originalité, Nikola est papaaa! Et il faut lui trouver un caractère à ce nouveau petit papa Noel...euh...petit papa!(il faut m'excuser, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je confonds les mots!) J'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire et à me dire ce que tu en penses!

Une fan anonyme Lara: Merci de la review! Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir^^! Tu vois, me revoici, avec un couple mignon et sexy en 1ère de couverture! Oui, je parle de John et Dana...JOHN ET DANA? Je voulais dire Nikola et Helen bien sûr! Qui doute qu'ils sont cute ensemble? Grrr! Ils sont toujours choux ensemble! Bon allez, j'arrête de t'êmbêter avec mon blabla et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas à ce chapitre, ni aux autres!

fan anonyme: Merci encore, ça me fait plaisir ces petits mots! Je continuerais donc à faire des chapitres mignons^^. En espérant que je continuerais à te faire plaisir avec ce couple si...je ne peux pas décrire, pauvre de moi, ce couple Ô combien magique!

sans nom: Hi! Merci de la review^^ Tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi, tu n'as pas mis de pseudo hélas...mais bref, je réponds quand même! Bienvenue dans ma fanfiction déjà, ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Pour répondre à ce qui semble être une question, je pensais bien à les coller ensemble ces deux là, ils sont tout aussi mignons que Nikola et Helen, mais hélas Je ne suis pas contre une petite liaison non plus, mais ça ne collerait que peu à ce 1er tome, si j'en fais un 2ème, tu es assuré d'avoir ce que tu veux! Mais en attendant, je vais publier une fanfiction sur ce couple bientôt, je te tiens au courant^^

Now je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

Depuis la naissance de Nathan, quelques semaines se sont passées. Le nouvel habitant met bien de l'ambiance dans le grand Sanctuaire en effervescence! Will et Kate, attendris et moins concentrés pour les missions, jouent gaiement avec le petit ange, surnommé ainsi par TOUT le monde, qui rit aux éclats. Nikola, assis sur le canapé, regarde la scène et surveille son fils, se permettant de glousser quand Nathan fait ce qu'il semble être des grimaces. Le petit essaye de se lever? Mais le psy et confident d'Helen, depuis déjà 2 ans, le rattrape:

-Non Nate! Ta maman ne veut pas que tu te blesses quand tu essayes de marcher! gronde-t-il tendrement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de faire peur à ce nouveau résident.

-Jojo...toto jojo me! lui répond un Nathan tout souriant...

-Tesla? Vous pouvez me traduire ou le langage qu'il utilise n'est pas à votre portée de connaissance? Questionne Kate, en se moquant TRES légèrement du génie!

-KATE! Oh pardon Nathan, n'ai pas peur petit bonhomme! Pour la gamine de Chicago, mon fils veut dire: tonton jouer avec moi! Donc il veut dire est-ce que tonton peut jouer avec moi!

Kate et Will se regardent, ils ont un regard surpris et préfèrent ne plus parler! Tandis que Nikola sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux.

-Ja! acquiesce alors Nathan, à la surprise de tous les autres.

-Tesla, depuis quand votre fils parle allemand? demande de nouveau Will!

-Aucune idée, mais le fait qu'il parle à son âge, et qu'en plus il parle d'autres langues, prouve bien que mon fils est un génie, et qu'il tient cela de ses adorables parents! dit-il avec une arrogance sans nom, redevenant l'insupportable vampire craint au Sanctuaire pour raisons...personnelles!

-Très drôle Tesla! grognent Will et Kate de concert, pas très enthousiastes quant à la suite des évènements, avec 3 génies au Sanctuaire.

-Ja! leur répond le nouveau venu, étant d'accord avec les deux personnes!

-Nate, pourquoi tu les défends? grommelle Nikola avant de bouder!

Le petit bonhomme lève les bras vers lui! Kate, avec tendresse, prend le petit être fragile dans ses bras et le met dans les bras de son père, qui serre son fils dans ses bras devenus soudainement doux et attendris. Nathan s'accroche à son père et ferme ses petits yeux tout verts.

Helen arrive alors, tenant quelques dossiers dans ses bras. Elle sourit en voyant toute cette scène, et dépose la paperasse sur son bureau avant de prendre Will à part, désirant lui parler:

-J'ai repoussé, ou plutôt Relish et moi, le rendez-vous convenu entre nous. Il aura lieu en mars, et la date ne changera plus.

-Ça fait combien de fois que vous changez votre date de rencontre? s'exclame le pauvre psy, comptant déjà!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il est très occupé ses derniers temps, il doit gérer des réunions, et moi j'ai trop de travail. La Kabbale est de nouveau active!

-Ok...le rendez-vous est pour quel jour donc? questionne-t-il alors!

-En mars, nous ne savons pas précisément...je vois que Nathan vous apprécie, Will, j'en suis fort heureuse, dit-elle en changeant de sujet, désirant parler de choses plus gaies!

-Merci. Votre fils est adorable, il parle même Allemand!

-Ça vient de son père, j'en suis sûre...soupire Helen, en regardant le père en question!

-Peut être qu'il est comme son père, mais il ressemble aussi à sa merveilleuse mère! se permet-il de dire, doucement, ne voulant pas gêner sa patronne sur un nuage.

Celle-ci lui fait un sourire rassurant, auquel Will répond par un autre sourire. Quand la chef se détourne, le psy se met à la détailler tendrement. Il se rappelle, en même temps qu'elle, de leur envoûtement...et tous deux rougissent violemment! Helen se calme en 1er, et en remarque pas deux regards sur sa poitrine...le 1er regard remonte en vitesse quand la brune d'une centaine, et des poussières, d'années, prend son bébé dans ses bras. Nathan s'accroche tant à sa mère, il ne veut plus quitter ces bras si doux, maternels, familiers...ses petites mains cherchent la poitrine d'Helen, qui comprend vite le message qu'on veut lui faire passer.

Nikola sourit, admirant avec douceur tout ce qu'il se passe. Puis il se décide à dire quelque chose:

-Helen, tu me trompes! Nate, y a que moi qui ais le droit d'abord! grogne-t-il faussement, sachant que son fils génie va le comprendre et lancer son petit rire si doux!

-Nikola!

-Oui Helen?

-On reparlera de cela ce soir!

-Oh oui chérie, j'y compte bien! D'ailleurs ce soir tu risques de ne pas dormir!

-Nikola!

-Quoi? Bien sûr notre adorable petit ange sera avec d'autres pour ne pas t'entendre partir dans...

-**NIKOLA**!

Ce dernier sourit et arrête enfin, voyant enfin le visage d'Helen rougir par la gêne et une certaine envie de la part de sa douce...qui s'empêche de rire! Elle défait les boutons de sa chemise. Nathan essaye alors d'attraper un sein. Helen le laisse faire avec amour et caresse le crâne de son fils! Henry arrive alors, affolé, et ne perd pas de temps pour en informer sa patronne:

-Les copains de Tesla attaquent un port pas loin!

Nikola fronce les sourcils! Ses copains?

-Les Vempjerik? demande-t-il au geek!

-Oui!

-Encore eux...soupirent, en chœur, Nikola et Will?

Helen, Kate et Henry, paraissent surpris de voir les deux 'ennemis' être du même avis, cela n'arrive que peu souvent!

-Il faut que nous allions aider les éventuels pêcheurs que les Vempjerik auraient pu rencontrer! s'exclame Helen!

Elle sent un petit corps s'agiter sur elle, son fils a l'air inquiet, paniqué... Elle le berce doucement, et regarde le père de son bébé avec inquiétude non dissimulée. Le serbe, voyant ce regard, se rapproche de sa famille:

-Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici avec notre fils. Will, moi et Henry, irons aider ces marins! déclare-t-il, sans voir la peur qu'il cause à une Helen paniquée.

Helen prend encore plus peur quand elle sent l'agitation de son petit. Elle serre Nathan dans ses bras et dit avec appréhension:

-Nikola, ils sont forts. J'ai peur qu'ils essayent de te faire entrer dans leur clan.

-Jamais. Je suis membre de ton équipe et je suis un Sanguines Vampiris, la plus noble race de Vampires sur Terre!

-Tu me promets que tu ne les rejoindras pas?

-I promise you, Helen. Je te suis à jamais fidèle, restes ici avec Nathan.

-Il veut un peu son papa.

Nikola sourit et caresse les joues de son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il pose ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de sa douce, et l'embrasse avec amour avant de quitter le bureau de la femme! Celle-ci a peur...et cette peur l'énerve! Kate lui fait, quant à elle, part de son opinion:

-Wooow Magnus! Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi...inquiète! Les hormones vous travaillent encore ou quoi?

-Je crois oui, merci de me faire remarquer que je dérape vers un autre caractère...

-Cela dit, j'aime bien ce caractère! confesse Kate, avant de détourner le sujet. Je peux vous poser une question?

-Allez-y, du moment qu'elle ne concerne pas l'augmentation de votre salaire!

-Non je n'allais pas vous demander ça! Vous avez encore vos règles? demande alors l'Indienne de Chicago!

-**KATE**! s'indigne sa patronne, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

Pendant que les deux femmes discutent, faisant un peu plus connaissance entre elle, au ravissement de Kate qui se sent un peu plus chez elle, le groupe d'hommes, composé de Nikola, Will et Henry, avance discrètement dans le port, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qui serait signe d'un danger! Henry regarde attentivement les environs, essayant de détecter le moindre mouvement qui leur serait fatal. Nikola lui vient en aide. Tandis que Will aide les deux autres, tenant solidement son arme paralysante! Mais aucun bruit, aucun signe, aucun geste...Comme si tout était calme! Ce qui ne rassure personne:

-C'était une fausse alerte...tente de faire remarquer Will!

-Non, je sens l'odeur du sang dans les environs. Sur la plage je pense, allons-y. chuchote Nikola, pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'ennemis notoires.

Les deux autres hommes le suivent, Henry confirme l'odeur du sang, la sentant aussi! Quand le groupe arrive sur les bords de la plage, leur sang ne fait qu'un tour! La vision qu'ils voient les horrifie! Des hommes, pêcheurs, en déduit Will en voyant leur tenue, sont allongés au sol, pissant encore le sang, des traces de griffes sur le torse, les épaules, et même le visage:

- On n'est pas midi j'espère! Jure Henry, signifiant que si c'est le cas, il refuse de manger!

Les deux autres le comprennent. Nikola s'avance vers les corps abîmés, meurtris, et examine l'un d'eux. Il ne voit un ennemi, tous crocs et griffes sortis, se précipiter sur lui!

Will, prévenant et observateur, le voit, en revanche, et pousse Tesla rapidement! La bataille commence déjà! Deux autres bestioles, armées elles aussi de crocs et de griffes, se lancent à la poursuite d'Henry et Nikola, alors que Will s'occupe de celui qui a failli déchiqueter en morceau le serbe! Les trois hommes un semblant normaux se cachent derrière des conteneurs, et chargent leurs armes paralysantes, Nikola étant moins rapide à cause d'une belle griffure! Alors que les trois bestioles, des Vempjerik vraisemblablement, se rassemblent au milieu des conteneurs, cherchant leurs proies attentivement, des tirs viennent sur eux! Les créatures aux griffes acharnées et longues tombent lourdement au sol!

Will s'avance prudemment vers eux, de même que Henry qui surveille son équipier vampire! Mais tous trois se replient en voyant leurs ennemis se relever? Ils se font courser et tirent sans arrêter sur les bestioles! Ces dernières, apparemment blessées sans le montrer, finissent par prendre la fuite, mais Will, qui semble avoir prévu le coup, tire sur l'une des créatures plusieurs fois! Sa cible tombe, assommé, sur le sol, tandis que les deux autres ne l'attendent pas et partent quand même sans le 3ème.

-**LACHES! ESPECE DE CREATURES SANS CERVEAU**! crie Henry?

-Heinrich, un peu de respect pour ces idiots! soupire Tesla avant de se tourner vers Will et le féliciter pou un travail étonnant.

-Merci Tesla, Magnus sera ravie d'accueillir un autre invité! Mais en attendant, vous avez une belle blessure au torse à traiter!

-Une blessure? Demande l'intéressé en regardant à l'endroit indiqué. Helen va me tuer...

-On rentre? Questionne à son tour Henry, ne désirant pas plus que ça rester dans un endroit rempli de l'odeur de sang, et de cadavres déjà pourrissants!

Les trois hommes partent, étant tous trois d'accord sur le fait que cette atmosphère lugubre nuit à leur santé mentale déjà bien arrangée! Ils n'oublient pas de prendre leur prisonnier! Nikola quitte tout de suite ses deux équipiers masculins et va dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Helen, essayant de cacher sa blessure...il se retrouve dans les bras d'Helen, celle-ci s'étant précipité sur lui dès qu'elle l'a vu! Elle fait ensuite s'asseoir Nikola sur leur lit et lui demande, inquiète:

-Qui t'a fait ça mon dieu?

-Des Vempjerik, ils étaient trois et Will a réussi à en capturer un.

-Parfait!

-Aiiiie!

-Ne te plains pas Nikola! Si tu ne t'étais pas blessé, tu ne souffrirais pas!

-Je ne souffre que si je suis coincé ici sans pouvoir être avec mon amour et notre fils!

Helen se retient de sourire, elle garde un air de reproche dans le regard et la voix:

-Je ne veux plus te voir blessé et un membre en sang: Tu as été imprudent de venir uniquement avec deux personnes pour t'accompagner, même douées et fortes sont-elles! reproche la mère de son enfant.

-Oui maman!

Nikola regarde la Victorienne avec amour et tendresse, admirant les expressions de son visage qui est si doux et...il préfère s'arrêter là!

-Je ne plaisante pas Nikola! Je tiens à toi...

-Je sais ma puce...murmure-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, voulant la consoler du mieux qu'il peut!

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais être blessé gravement et incapable de me défendre.

-C'est quand?

-Dans 100 ans peut être, mais pour le moment, j'ai envie d'autre chose.

-Oh...et quelle est cette envie? demande-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur son vampire!

-Tu veux des faits et moins d'égo?

-Je te soigne d'abord et ensuite je suis tout à toi.

-Où est Nathan? questionne Nikola en toussotant légèrement, trouvant l'atmosphère soudainement étrange, surtout depuis qu'une créature merveilleuse est sur lui!

-A côté, il dort. Dis-moi, tu tiens vraiment à lui, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est notre fils, Helen, bien sûr que je tiens à lui!

-Ne t'énerve pas Nikola, je t'en prie, je vois que tu aimes être avec lui et que tu es présent, ça me rend heureuse...sourit la brune.

-Oh...pardon de m'emporter. Je t'aime, avoue le serbe en caressant les joues d'Helen!

-Je t'aime aussi.

Helen embrasse _**SON **_Nikola avec amour. Elle se penche pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que Nikola l'allonge amoureusement sur le lit. Les deux scientifiques s'embrassent avec passion!

* * *

Et vous devinez ce qu'il se passa ensuite! Non? Bon...imaginez dans ce cas, mais je vous dis qu'ils sont bruyants soudainement!

Petite question aux lecteurs/lectrices: Aimeriez-vous le couple John/Dana? (que j'appelle le Daitt ou Jona, à vous de voir)

Et si oui, voudriez-vous que j'écrive sur eux? Si non, voudriez-vous quand même que j'écrive sur eux? Merci à ceux qui répondront et on se retrouve mardi, pour cette fanfiction, je pense. J'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre les chapitres par ailleurs, c'est vrai que là je suis moins présente...

Bon allez, je vous dis à mardi, ou dans un autre jour de la semaine prochaine en tout cas. Bon week end!

(et faîtes vos devoirs les enfants!^^)


	33. Coeurs dévoilés

Bonjour bonjour! Avec un peu de retard, je publie le chapitre 33. Désolé d'avance du petit retard, mais du moment que vous avez la suite dans la semaine, ça va! Je vous annonce que demain après midi une nouvelle fanfiction sera mise en ligne, patientez jusque là^^! La série et la plupart des personnes ne sont pas à moi hélas(quoique, moi qui suis sadique selon ma Twins qui se reconnaitra...x)

Answers now:

**Niiinja:** Arrêtes de changer de prénooooom x) Déjà merci beaucoup de ta review^^ Je ne pensais pas arriver à mettre famille, action et romance en même temps, mais tu vois, j'y arrive (et sans mettre du sadisme là dedans!) Nathan te remercie beaucoup! Pour Kate/Helen, c'est vrai que j'essaye de développer leur relation, mais Kate parler de règles à Helen...j'aurais pu faire mieux que ça x) Nikola blessé, on a l'habitude entre nous de le blesser, non? x) Mais l'avantage c'est que oui, comme tu dis, il a une infirmère rien que pour lui au moins^^! Merci encore pour la review!

**Une fan anonyme Lara:** Ce Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! était-il un A de désespoir? De colère? De...bref! ce A m'interroge x) Merci du compliment, ça me fait plaisir, c'est vrai que quelques fois j'ai une imagination sans borne. Mais trouves-tu vraiment mon histoire Magnifique? Il y a un peu de tout, du sadisme, j'espère que ça te fait pas peur mon sadisme d'ailleurs x) En tout cas la suite arrive, avec un délai court pour toi j'espère!

**fan anonyme:** Hey! Merci d'adorer ma fic^^ Moi aussi j'aime assez ces moments entre Nikola, Helen et Nathan! Si seulement on pouvait voir ça en vrai! Eh bien enchantée Virgine! Jana à ton service! Tu n'as pas à patienter longtemps cette fois, j'arrête mon sadisme avec le temps et j'essaye de me remettre au boulot! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre, et tous les futurs chapitres aussi d'ailleurs, te plaisent! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses bien sûr^^!

**ATTENTION, CE CHAPÏTRE CONTIENT UN LEMON**(poétique cette fois-ci, mais ça reste un **LEMON**! Et vous jugerez s'il est poétique finalement, moi je peux pas^^)

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

Helen, qui a enfin fini de sermonner celui qui lui sert d'amant, berce tendrement son bébé. Nathan, appréciant apparemment ce traitement de faveur, joue avec des petites mèches de cheveux brunes passant par là, s'agaçant de voir ses proies lui échapper quand sa mère bouge la tête ! Le nouveau venu d'un mois agite ses petites mains en direction du visage de sa maman, protestant contre la confiscation de son jouet…

-Tu n'es tout de même pas en colère contre moi, petit ange ? lui demande Helen, sachant qu'il ne va pas lui répondre mais qu'il peut la comprendre malgré son trop jeune âge…

Mais les génies sont comme ça, leur génie est ainsi. Pareil que son père, soupire la brune dans sa tête, mais c'est héréditaire ! Il ne manquerait plus que son fils ait aussi l'arrogance légendaire de Nikola et c'en est fini d'elle. Souriant tendrement à Nathan, la centenaire prend les petites mains tendues vers son visage heureux, et caresse cette peau si douce.

-Maaa ! semble protester Nathan en voulant toujours sa maman.

Celle-ci sourit, encore et encore, si heureuse, mais une part d'elle nostalgique. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir été aussi tendre et douce avec Ashley…une petite larme coule de ses yeux.

-Maaa ?

-Oui mon petit ange ?

-Maaaaa ! Fen ?

-Oui je vais bien mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas ! Endors-toi, little angel, lui chuchote-t-elle en berçant encore son enfant avant de constater que ce dernier s'est enfin endormi.

Elle le pose délicatement dans son berceau et regarde son bébé dormir.

_« Un si bel ange sur Terre… »_

Ledit si bel ange, qui s'est endormi profondément, bouge un peu. Helen le contemple encore un peu avant de s'en aller doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle baisse un peu la lumière pour ne pas déranger son petit, puis referme la porte et s'installe dans sa chambre, où l'attend Nikola par ailleurs. Ce dernier sourit légèrement :

-Et moi qui croyais avoir un peu de vacances ! fait-il mine de souffler.

-Moi aussi je le pensais, mais tu n'es pas débarrassé de moi, Mr le génie ! Et je pensais aussi qu'on serait au calme quant aux attaques…pas qu'elles reprendraient aussi vite.

-Et les mystères aussi…

-Nikola !

-Il n'y a plus de surnom ? Franchement Helen, je pensais que tu…quoi ? la questionne-t-il, voyant un air et regard spécial chez son amante !

-Quoi « quoi » ? demande-t-elle à son tour, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui arrive à celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle hait quand il est décidé à jouer les arrogants avec elle.

-Ton regard est…intéressant !

-Oh, et…

Helen s'approche soudain, sans finir sa phrase, d'un air félin et séducteur, de Nikola, et l'interroge alors de sa voix suggestive :

-Aimes-tu la couleur et le goût de mon gloss ?

-Le beige te va si bien chérie ! Mais je n'ai pas goûté tes lèvres, je ne peux pas tout te dire ! proteste-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil !

-Qu'attends-tu pour le goûter ?

-Oh…euh…

-Viens ! réclame la femme en gémissant presque ?

Nikola ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et capture les lèvres d'Helen dans un baiser passionné ! Celle qu'il embrasse gémit doucement avant de briser le si bon baiser…et sourit avec arrogance. Le vampire à côté d'elle ne retient pas un gémissement de protestation :

-Délicieux ce goût, je peux en avoir plus ?

-Je le savais que tu aimais !

Helen embrasse de nouveau Nikola, en réponse à sa question intéressante. Elle se frotte, en même temps, contre le corps du serbe mince, lequel gémit et bloque Helen contre lui afin de la faire tomber sur le lit quelques minutes plus tard. Helen défait le pantalon du génie et se retient à très grande peine de déchirer sa chemise, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec ces boutons plus que gênants et inutiles. Nikola enlève, quant à lui, le reste des vêtements qu'il porte, aidant donc Helen, avant d'enlever rapidement les habits de cette dernière, la faisant gémir, frissonner, couiner, frémir de plaisir…il embrasse le cou de sa belle, ainsi que son ventre dénudé et de nouveau de taille à peu près normale. Le brun ténébreux remonte sur ses seins et les suçote doucement :

-J'adore leur taille ! fait-il savoir en mordillant légèrement un téton !

-Oh Nikky…quoi ?

-Tes seins, ils sont si…appétissants ! gémit-il encore en mordillant gentiment et doucement le pauvre téton qu'il a en face de lui.

-Oh non Nikky…plaide-t-elle, essayant de le faire décoller de là !

Mais elle ne peut plus rien articuler, Nikola caresse de ses mains son intimité. La femme se tord rapidement de plaisir en sentant ces doigts si doux, si fins, la prendre avec amour et tendresse. Elle continue de gémir, sentant à la fois les doigts de son amant en elle, et sa bouche sur ses seins !

-Nathan a de la chance, son repas est délicieux ! sourit Nikola, faisant **CLAIREMENT** allusion à la condition d'Helen concernant la taille de sa poitrine…

-**NIKOLA** ! Ne bois pas !

-Il ne m'en voudra pas ! Je lui pique juste un peu de nourriture ! proteste-t-il encore.

Helen soupire et gémit de plaisir à peine après avoir pu reprendre son restant de sérieux.

-Dis-moi que tu veux plus et je te comblerais, lui susurre l'homme sur elle.

-Non…oh…Nikky…

-Allez, dis-moi que tu veux plus.

Le serbe caresse désormais Helen avec son membre dressé à l'extrême. La centenaire n'en peut vite plus et gémit :

-Je veux plus Nikola !

Ce dernier sourit, il a enfin obtenu ce qu'il veut ! Et, dans un mouvement souple et empressé, il initie leur union désiré ! Et voit Helen se détendre totalement, et gémir doucement de plaisir, montrant qu'elle apprécie la douceur et l'impatience du vampire. A peine quelques mouvements plus tard, la brune accompagne Nikola dans ses mouvements amoureux, fougueux en elle, en bougeant des hanches. Les deux amants perdent le fil du temps et ne regardent plus rien autour d'eux, mis à part leur partenaire. Leur regard s'accroche pendant que leurs lèvres s'entremêlent, se cherchent. Leurs langues jouent ensemble, créant un ballet sensuel, là où aucun ne cherche à gagner, à perdre. Les mains de la femme parcourent le dos de l'homme, caressant ce corps musclé mais pas comme un boxeur. Les mains de l'homme, quant à elles, jouent avec les cheveux d'Helen, s'y perdant.

L'extase les atteint rapidement, ils accélèrent tous deux le rythme, ne voulant plus de tendresse, mais de la brutalité. Leur désir de se libérer se fait tant sentir dans la chambre. Alors qu'Helen jouit, tout comme Nikola, ce dernier éteint le cri de sa belle en l'embrassant fougueusement. Les amants retombent sur le lit, en sueur, le front de l'un contre celui de l'autre, l'un ayant le torse contre la poitrine de l'autre. Profitant quelques minutes de ce calme, Helen se blottit contre son amant et caresse son torse, faisant des cercles avec ses doigts sur cette belle peau. Il n'y a aucune parole de prononcée, chacun fait passer un message à l'autre, sans parler, sans déranger cette douce atmosphère. Ils se comprennent sans les mots, soudés par le lien dévastateur qui les consume :

-Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure au port ?demande alors Helen, rompant le doux silence dans la chambre.

-Euh…les enfants et moi…

-Ils s'appellent **HENRY** et **WILL** !

-Oui, bon, peut être ! Donc, nous nous sommes battus, j'ai eu un _petit_ problème, et nous étions séparés. On s'est rassemblé près des conteneurs, après une belle bataille, et nous avons tiré sur les Vempjerik avec nos pistolets paralysants, Will en a assommé un, je trouve que ce gosse est fort !

-Tu doutes de son potentiel ?

-Non, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre, ou très peu.

Helen sourit, de même que Nikola, lequel ne veut plus parler boulot ! Et griffure…car il se souvient qu'Helen peut encore le gronder comme s'il était un petit enfant, ce qu'il est toujours d'ailleurs dans sa tête, **SELON LES AUTRES** !

-Tu as réussi à faire dormir Nathan ? la questionne-t-il en caressant son dos moite.

-Oui, il a voulu vaincre le sommeil, mais n'a pas tenu longtemps. Il te ressemble tant, lui sourit à son tour Helen !

-Vraiment ? Nos yeux sont pareils, mais…

-Son petit sourire aussi est le tien. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas l'arrogance de son père ! supplie la femme.

-Eh !

-Je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

-Oui ! répond un homme vexé.

-Oups ! répond une voix amusée.

Helen sourit avec arrogance et embrasse Nikola, sachant qu'il ne va pas la bouder si elle fait ça. Et elle a raison, son amant répond amoureusement au baiser et la prend dans ses bras ! La mère de Nathan repose sa tête contre la poitrine de son amour, s'endormant dans un sourire heureux, joyeux, amoureux. Mais son sommeil n'est pas de tout repos cette nuit là, ni celui de Nikola et Nathan…

* * *

Toujours pas d'avis sur John et Dana? Si vous voulez le donner, n'hésitez surtout pas! Je voudrais tant connaître vos avis!(et si vous aimez ce possible couple, ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls Sanctuarians étranges x)

A demain après-midi pour une autre fanfiction, c'est un OS SPOILER sur Sanctuary For None part II, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les spoilers sur la saison 4, ne lisez pas, sinon les autres, lisez et voyez si ça vous plaît^^! Bye et bonne nuit!

_(hâte au voyage en Angleterre du 05 au 11 févriiiiiiiiiiiier!)_


	34. Soirée tranquille, ça nous manquait

Bonjour! De mon collège, je publie le chapitre 34! Et je réponds tout de suite aux reviews!

Constant Name: Je vois ça, j'aime bien ton nom! Ne le change plus je t'en **SUPPLIE**! Oui, tu as vu juste, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de l'autre :D Mais en même temps, qui ne pourrait pas vivre sans Nikola? Ou Helen?

fan anonyme: Merci again! Ces compliments me vont droit au cœur! Haaaaan je me disais! Je comprends moieux la signification du Aaaaaaaa! x) Le prochain chapitre t'est enfin servi!

ophelie: Une nouvelle sur ma fic? Bienvenue dans mon monde! Merci, tout d'abord,de ta review! Je t'assure que je finirais cette histoire, ça j'en fais le serment inviolable!

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Le Sanctuaire commence à s'endormir, de même que ses habitants. Les lumières s'éteignent toutes, ou presque. Le bureau d'Helen laisse encore passer de la lumière. Will, qui est en compagnie de sa patronne et son fils, sourit en voyant ces deux derniers jouer. Le petit essaye encore de se lever! Helen tient ses bras puis rattrape son fils quand il tombe, elle lui sourit, son regard prouve qu'elle est fière de Nathan! Le protégé de la brune est vraiment touché par cette scène, il n'a jamais vu Helen ainsi, mais se garde de lui faire remarquer:

-Vous êtes belle ainsi, lui avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire attendri.

-Merci Will.

-De rien. Belle, c'est un mot qui n'est même pas...enfin, je dirais un mot plus...vous êtes...

-Will...

-Magnifique. Je suis sûr que votre fils est du même avis que moi! Sourit le psy.

Helen rougit légèrement et reporte son regard sur Nathan qui lève les bras vers elle. Il s'agite un peu, la centenaire le voit et le prend dans ses bras, de nouveau. Elle consent ensuite à s'asseoir près de l'homme, sur le canapé. Will regarde toujours aussi tendrement sa patronne. Il hésite à caresser le crâne aux quelques cheveux apparaissant de Nathan, Helen le remarque et sourit. Son protégé a toujours été timide, et elle aime le voir comme ça, doux avec elle et sa famille. Elle prend donc sa main et la guide vers le petit. Le psy lance un petit sourire heureux!

-Il est mignon votre fils!Comme ses parents!

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble plus à son père qu'à sa mère?

-Euh...oui, c'est vrai. Ses yeux et son sourire ont les même que ceux de Tesla. Mais je suis sûr que vous aller avoir des enfants qui vous ressembleront! Essaye-t-il de convaincre Helen!

-Non, Will, Nathan me suffit.

-Pour le moment, mais Nate voudra sans doute une petite sœur, qui sait?

Will reçoit l'approbation dudit Nate? Sous le regard d'Helen qui sourit de plus belle! Elle regarde si tendrement le visage de son bébé de quelques mois. Puis porte son regard azur sur Will, auquel elle sourit avec complicité. Un petit gazouillement leur indique cependant que Nathan est mécontent de ne plus être au centre de leur attention.

-Oh Nathan! On ne t'oublie pas, petit ange!

-Mamaaa!

-Oui?

-Huuug!

-Votre fils parle déjà anglais? S'étonne alors Will!

-C'est un génie, ne l'oubliez pas, Will! Il parle un peu, et il nous comprend, sourit la mère du petit être. Bravo pour la capture, je vous félicite.

-Merci Magnus. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui capture un ennemi et qui ne me retrouve pas blessé...

-Non Will, ne dîtes pas cela. Vous êtes fort, mais aller sur le terrain n'est pas votre passion la plus forte.

-A qui le dîtes-vous?

Will semble hésiter à dire la suite, il le fait savoir à sa patronne inconsciemment. Cette dernière le rassure de son regard ciel:

-Oui? L'encourage-t-elle à parler.

-Hum...aurons-nous bientôt à reprendre les cours de combat? Questionne-t-il avec un petit sourire très léger.

-Oui, ils vont reprendre bientôt. J'ai l'impression que les coups d'épée vous ont manqué...

-Non, pas du tout! Je me plaît **PARFAITEMENT** sans eux. Non, en fait c'est autre chose qui me manque.

Helen fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien car Will la rassure d'un petit sourire. Nathan relève les bras vers Will, montrant qu'il a très envie d'être dorloté par ce dernier! Helen lance un petit sourire heureux, elle est si attendrie par cette scène!

-Il doit sans doute vous considérer comme son grand frère.

-Je suis un peu vieux, n'est-ce pas?

-A peine. Je peux vous poser une question, Will?

-Bien sûr! Je suis là pour y répondre!

-Quand vous êtes un rêve, avez-vous quelques fois l'impression d'être réveillé mais...

-Être dans un rêve et le contrôler? Ou se croire dans le rêve en question?

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela. Vous avez cette impression?

-Non. En fait, là c'est comme une vision. Vous êtes soit dans le futur, soit dans le passé. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez, c'est dur à expliquer.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis une scientifique! Vous pensez que j'ai vu l'avenir?

-Ça dépend des éléments que vous avez trouvé dans votre vision, lui répond le jeune homme.

-J'ai cru être dans l'Espace, plus particulièrement dans un vaisseau. Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire vraiment mon rêve, ou ma vision.

-Je comprends, il faudra qu'on fasse des recherches. Mais franchement ça devient de la science fiction! Se plaint-il.

-Will! Nous sommes dans un endroit où il y a des phénomènes, nous devons nous battre sans cesse, et nous avons des vampires, des tueurs, des immortels, si ça n'est pas de la science-fiction...sourit-elle tendrement, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

Helen sent alors une pression sur sa jambe, et voit que Nathan est revenu sur ses genoux. Elle le reprend tendrement dans ses bras, sous le regard de son ami et confident.

-Vous êtes des anges.

-Merci Will.  
-Hum...je crois qu'il s'endort! Toussote-t-il légèrement, parlant tout bas désormais.

Helen reporte alors son regard bleu azur sur son fils dans ses bras et sourit en voyant sa petite bouille dormir. Elle le garde bien contre lui, pour lui servir de nounours.

-Dîtes, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être avec vote fils et Tesla?  
-Sa fiancée.

-Magnus...  
-Écoutez Will, j'ai un enfant avec un homme fiancé. Verena est sa future femme, et elle est aussi mon amie! Je suis en train de la trahir!

-Nikola vous aime, mais vous...

-Oui, je l'aime aussi, confesse-t-elle.

-Alors oubliez Verena, ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'elle est à Orphyz!

-Je ne peux pas Will, pas encore. Ils se voient toujours par communication vidéo, je sais qu'il l'aime...

-Mais il est avec vous, n'est-ce pas une preuve d'amour et de fidélité?

-Si, mais ça ne durera pas.

Helen se repose désormais sur le canapé, Nathan dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement. Will s'approche et se couche sur le divan, l'invitant ensuite à venir près de lui:

-Venez, il y a de la place pour deux près de moi, sourit-il.

Un sourire prend de nouveau place sur le visage d'Helen. Elle vient près de son protégé très attentionné envers elle, et repose sa tête sur ses genoux, tandis que Nathan, toujours endormi, vient nicher sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère.

-Je vais vous prélever du sang pour des examens, les autres aussi vont faire des tests. On commencçera demain.

-Il se passe quelque chose que j'ignore? Demande-t-elle avec inquiétude, faisant agiter son bébé!

-Il ressent tous vos sentiments! Chuchote Will à Helen, avant de répondre à sa question. Non, c'est juste les tests annuels.

-Bien, merci Will.

La nuit et le silence s'abattent finalement dans le bureau d'Helen. Les trois êtres s'endorment profondément et rejoignent à leur tour les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je publierais la suite après le 11 février, car je serais en Angleterre la semaine prochaine, avec les autres classe de 4ème^^.


	35. Impossible de chez impossible:Partie I

Bonjour à tous! Je reviens après les vacances, comme promis. Mon voyage s'est bien passé et je suis revenue bilingue!(non ça c'est pas vrai, ne me croyez pas.)

Constant Name: Merci de garder toujours le même pseudo, sinon je m'y retrouverais jamais!(cruelle que tu es, ça m'étonne encore que tu ne fasses rien! Non, ne la prends pas comme un reproche celle-là! J'adore ton sadisme x) Tu vas voir, Will et Helen seront encore plus complices après les chapitres! Et Nathan te remercie pour le compliment(je sais, c'est encore qu'un p'tit bébé qui ne sait que parler allemand et anglais) Bon allez, je vais pas être méchante, je mets la suite!

fan anonyme: Merci de la review^^ J'aurais bien voulu t'emmener aussi!

Breakzel-Ati-hen'jin: Merci encore de lire la fic, malgré ses imperfections(oui, moi et mes fautes d'orthographe...je pleure là!) ZE VEUX UN BONBON!

Petit chapitre en deux parties, la prochaine devrait arriver à la fin de cette semaine^^

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Will, faîtes attention, ces chemins sont piégés, prévient la voix d'une femme.

-Merci Magnus. Rappelez-moi de ne plus vous suivre sur un chemin bizarre du XIXème siècle, ok?

-Si j'y pense, je vous le rappellerais peut être. Allez docteur Zimmerman, vous avez encore des forces!

Le psychiatre soupire puis suit sa patronne. Tous deux marchent silencieusement, écoutant les bruits de la nature, et Will continuant le chemin avec mauvaise grâce. Sa partenaire de mission sourit en voyant ce comportement. Elle le guide jusqu'à la falaise, souriant intérieurement et se rappelant d'une autre personne qui ait ce comportement...non, deux personnes finalement. Quelques minutes passent sans que l'un ne brise le silence, sans que le moindre incident ne vienne déranger cette solide harmonie. Will finit pourtant par le briser:

-Relish acceptera-t-il de vous faire confiance? Questionne-t-il.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils veulent tous exterminer les Vempjerik sans savoir ce qu'ils font et...

-Calmez-vous, Magnus, on peut parler pacifiquement avec eux.

-Je sais mais l'Armée des Nations ne le croit pas! Se plaint la brune.

-Vous allez les convaincre, j'en suis sûr.

Will sourit, rassurant légèrement une Helen transformée en boule de nerfs, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'étonner le jeune homme.

-Quels sont les résultats de mes analyses? Demande soudainement Helen.

-Euh...c'est un peu délicat en fait.

-Il y a un problème?

-...

-Will?

Helen commence à s'inquiéter. Le psychiatre s'en rend compte sans problème et rassure Helen d'une caresse sur la joue.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin du Sanctuaire, peut-on rentrer?

-Ne changez pas de sujet! Le réprimande-t-elle.

-Je vous dirai tout au Sanctuaire, c'est mieux. Vous pourrez voir vos analyses, lui répond son protégé.

Helen soupire, une vraie tête de mule! Elle marche rapidement vers la route, leur voiture est garée pas loin. Will la suit sans tarder, n'oubliant pas qu'ils sont tout de même dans un lieu à risque! Quelle idée de les emmener là-bas aussi? Se demande-t-il intérieurement, avant de se reporter sur sa patronne, laquelle lui repose la question fatale:

-Alors Will, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

-Les analyses montrent quelque chose de plus qu'imprévu je pense.

-Quelle genre de chose?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent de vous le dire tout de suite.

-Will! C'est grave, n'est-ce pas?

-Dans un sens, oui c'est grave, mais pas vraiment dangereux non plus..., tente-t-il de mentir.

-Arrêtez de mentir, je ne supporte pas cela, et dîtes-moi ce que j'ai s'il vous plaît, demande-t-elle, mais Will comprend qu'il s'agit d'un ordre masqué.

Helen a l'air presque suppliante, malgré son autorité. Le jeune homme laisse échapper un soupir, et détourne les yeux. La centenaire prend sa tête entre ses mains, leurs visages se retrouvent proches. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, il y a une lueur paniquée, suppliante, que Will perçoit sans grand mal dans ce ciel azur que sont les yeux d'Helen.

-Je veux savoir, Will. Je ne veux pas que ça soit dangereux pour vous, pour l'équipe et Nikola, pour Nathan...

-Ça n'est pas dangereux mais vous pourriez avoir des problèmes avec Nikola, avoue-t-il finalement.

-Will...

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous paniquez déjà!

-Je vous en supplie, su je risque d'avoir des problèmes, je veux les éviter!

-D'accord, mais je le ferais quand on sera arrivés, c'est promis.

-Non, dîtes-moi maintenant!

Le psy gémit de lassitude. Helen pouvait être pire que Nathan quand elle le voulait, décidément on ne pouvait pas résister longtemps au tête de mulisme de cette femme!

-J'ai vu que quelque chose avait changé, et j'ai fais des analyses plus avancées. Les résultats sont formels, même après plusieurs vérifications...vous êtes enceinte.

Helen se fige d'un coup. Son coeur se met soudainement à battre à une vitesse alarmante. Elle regarde son protégé et réussit à articuler en un murmure:

-Non, c'est impo...

* * *

Petit chapitre, mais grand cliffhanger! Jana la Folle&Sadique vous salue et espère ne pas croiser vos griffes, vos crocs, et tout ce qui peut la tuer!


	36. Impossible de chez impossible: Partie II

Hi everybody!

Après la 1ère partie du chapitre 35, et son adorable cliffhanger, je me décide à mettre la suite, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est petit! Je passe tout de suite aux réponses^^:

**Kami:** Ah mais tu me connais now, je suis toujours aussi S.A.D.I.Q.U.E, et j'aime vous faire patienter, TOUS x) Non, ne retiens pas cette phrase please, je sens que je vais en pâtir après...mais bref, voici la suite(après t'avoir donné encore plus envie de la lire avec mes p'tits indices...), j'espère qu'elle te plaîra autant que les précédents chapitres.(et arrêtes de changer de nom par pitié! Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi? Hein? On en reparlera, fais pas ton innocente, jeune fille x)

**Virginie fan anonyme:** Eh bien écoutes, je vais bien, je te retourne la question!(en cette période, j'ai beaucoup de contrôles, mais je gère assez-sauf quand il s'agit de...M.A.T.H.S, je peux pas le dire en un seul mot, j'y suis allergique-) Mon voyage en Angleterre s'est très bien passé, really, la nourriture était très bonne, et j'ai appris à perfectionner un peu mon anglais, bien que je ne sois toujours pas bilingue...de qui crois-tu qu'Helen puisse être enceinte? Tu auras la réponse ici, mais je parie que tu sais déjà qui est l'heureux papa^^

**Breakzel-Ati-hen'jin:** Oui, je sais que cette réplique énerve, et j'avais envie d'énerver mes lecteurs et lectrices, pour leur mettre encore plus la pression x) Non je plaisante, je sais que ça énerve, mais Helen était chamboulée, autant lui faire dire n'importe quoi (sauf Je t'aime Joooooohn, alors ça non!)Tu peux le garder ton bonbon, moi j'ai ma sucrerie, Nikky! C'est une délicieuse glace servie avec une glace Helen aussi, tu devrais essayer, ce que c'est appétissant(vous devinez tous que ces glaces n'en sont pas! Je ne suis pas cannibale, merci de ne rien dire!)

Après cela, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne petite lecture, car ce chapitre est vraiment très court...c'est parti pour la deuxième partie (aucune répétition!)

* * *

-Hm…, gémit doucement Helen, se réveillant douloureusement.

Son regard endormi et chamboulé se pose sur toute la salle, l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Elle a perdu connaissance, ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. Will arrive près d'elle, un plateau dans les mains. Il s'asseoit près d'elle. La centenaire demande sans tarder :

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-2 à 3 heures, environ. J'ai vérifié votre état, et vous allez bien, ainsi que le fœtus, lui répond la voix tendre de Will.

-William…c'est impossible, murmure-t-elle, toujours aussi boulversée par cette nouvelle.

-Bien sûr que si, comment expliqueriez-vous que vous soyez enceinte dans ce cas ? Vous attendez cet enfant depuis 2 mois déjà !

-Je…mon ventre est toujours plat ! tente-t-elle de se convaincre, perdue, mais au fond d'elle, elle sait que non, la peur l'envahit doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas vu que vous étiez enceinte. Nikola va être heureux d'apprendre qu'il sera de nouveau père !

-Non ! Je ne peux pas Will, nous en avons parlé lui et moi. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'on attendrait que cette crise se termine, que nous attendrions un an au moins avant de reparler d'un autre enfant.

-Magnus, il faut plus d'un an pour écarter de nouveau la Kabbale, et là vous êtes de nouveau enceinte. N'ayez pas peur de ce qui va arriver.

-Mais j'ai peur, Will. J'ai perdu…Ashley, parce que je nous croyais en sécurité, parce que je croyais que personne ne nous atteindrait. Nathan est déjà en danger, et ce petit être…

-Ne paniquez pas, nous vous protégerons, c'est promis. Et Nathan sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il aura bientôt de la compagnie ! sourit le jeune homme.

-Je ne peux pas, Nikola ne veut pas !

-Allez lui parler, il ne pourra rien vous refuser ! Ou alors, c'est qu'il est idiot !

-Mais il l'est, il trompe sa fiancée !

-Parce qu'entre temps il a changé, il vous aime, parlez-lui Magnus, faîtes-lui accepter.

-Comment puis-je demander à Nikola d'accepter ce nouveau petit être quand moi-même je ne peux accepter la vérité ? interroge-t-elle tristement.

Will soupire, il revient près de sa patronne et essaye de la rassurer du mieux qu'il peut. Il la prend dans ses bras, voyant que ses regards rassurants ne suffisent plus :

-S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Allez lui parler, il vous rassurera mieux que moi.

-D'a…d'accord, fait-elle, hésitante, où est mon fils ?

-Il me semble que Monsieur s'est fait enlevé par Kate et Henry ! Allez-y maintenant, Nikola ne peut pas attendre ! s'exclame-t-il, un sourire amusé ornant son visage.

Helen lui rend son sourire, mi-amusé, mi-agacé, puis s'en va, sortant de ses bras. Mais l'inquiètude la gagne rapidement, des questions l'assaillent. Nikola décidera du reste, mais s'il ne veut pas de l'enfant, elle se promet de ne pas lui obeir ! Les mots de Will lui reviennent cependant : Nikola l'aime, Helen sait qu'il acceptera leur deuxième enfant ! Et Nathan l'acceptera encore plus…bien que la centenaire de nouveau enceinte devine qu'il va bientôt passer du mode petit ange à celui de jaloux…c'est mal parti avec ces deux là, pense-t-elle, parlant de son petit bout de chou de quelques mois déjà, et de son grand nounours qu'elle aime de tout son cœur !

* * *

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéressent, j'ai déjà beaucoup de projets en route et des fics longues en cours d'écriture, mais je ne les publierais qu'une fois cette fic achevée, c'est pourquoi je ne ferais qu'un tome à celui-ci, en rajoutant tout de même un chapitre dans le futur, pour que vous sachiez quel sort j'aurais réservé aux personnages si j'avais continué dans la voie des trilogies! Je vous souhaite un agréable et tendre week-end, et reviendrais samedi, normalement, avec un oneshot Teslen! Bye^^


	37. Pourquoi!

Bonjour! Enfin de retour! Le chapitre 36 au menu^^

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Après s'être retiré quelques 30 minutes pour réfléchir, Helen se dirige vers son bureau en vu de voir Nikola, sachant qu'il aime squatter ses appartements de jour. Ce qui la fait sourire, car elle lui a donné un bureau à lui seul! Qu'il n'utilise pas...déjà essaye-t-elle de penser à cela, que la nouvelle de Will la ramène. Elle tremble, l'annonce de sa grossesse n'est pas au bon moment, et elle a peur! La femme marche donc, terrifiée intérieurement, et essaye de calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle arrive, quelque peu hésitante, à la lourde porte de son bureau éclairé par les rayons du soleil, et entre doucement. La vision qui s'impose à elle la rassure tout de suite!

Nikola est assis sur le canapé et tient des dossiers fraîchement distribués...en sirotant, de temps à autre, la bouteille de vin qui l'accompagne...levant les yeux pour prendre une autre pile de dossiers, qui appartient vraisemblablement à Helen, le vampire aperçoit enfin l'espionne! Il court vite vers elle, laissant là sa boisson...

-J'aurai jamais cru que quelques heures sans toi pouvaient être aussi mornes que lorsque j'étais bloqué en Angleterre à travailler pour ce général...

Des lèvres bloquent la fin de la phrase du serbe! La centenaire l'embrasse profondément puis brise, à regret, le doux baiser, se blottissant dans les bras de _son_ vampire arrogant _ET_ insolent!

-Nikola? Tu n'avais pas une mission de prévue en début d'après midi?

-Juste après manger? S'exclame son confident et accessoirement amant!

-Ce n'est pas la mort, voyons! Tu devais partir tôt pour chercher des petits phénomènes!

-Comme les charmants Nubbins que tu m'as forcé à attraper et qui nous ont causé des dégâts dans le lit?

-NIKOLA! Ces Nubbins croyaient que tu étais leur dieu, c'est normal qu'ils soient venus dans notre chambre t'admirer et te...

-Justement, ils sont venus dans notre chambre alors que nous parlions sérieusement! Grogne Nikola.

Helen sourit, en effet, leur conversation de ce fameux soir avait été très sérieuse et avait duré jusqu'au petit matin...pendant que Nathan avait été confié à Kate et Henry; Bigfoot ayant eu un petit soucis technique de jambe cassée. Mais, au lieu de répliquer comme elle le fait d'habitude, ses lèvres viennent cueillir celles de celui qui l'envoûte. Nikola sent alors comme des frémissements? Mais ce sont des tremblements.

-Helen? Demande-t-il tendrement, as-tu froid?

-Non, répond-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi trembles-tu?

-Rien.

-Tu as peur?

-Oui...  
-De quoi? Continue-t-il d'interroger.

-De ce que j'ai.

-Qu'as-tu?

Helen ne répond pas cette fois, et se lève, avant de se poster à la fenêtre. Ses yeux d'un bleu intensément transparent expriment la peur. Ses mains se posent sur son ventre, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a peur. Nikola semble percevoir l'appréhension d'Helen, et vient près d'elle, doucement, avant de la faire tourner vers lui. Il la fixe tendrement.

-Tu as mal au ventre?

-Pas encore, répond-t-elle prudemment.

-Comment ça pas encore? Tu commences à m'inquiéter! Tu crois que tu vas avoir mal bientôt?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Nikola..., murmure-t-elle.  
Les larmes lui viennent alors, doucement, elle a de plus en plus peur. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus tenir, et laisse finalement sa peine couler. Le génie serbe prend la Victorienne dans ses bras, essayant de comprendre son comportement des plus étranges, non seulement ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis la grossesse de Nathan, mais en plus il y a à peine quelques heures, elle allait encore bien! Du moins son esprit le pense.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Helen? Ton visage est noyé de larmes et de maquillage!

-J'ai peur de te perdre, de perdre Nathan, de perdre ce qui est en moi..., avoue-t-elle, alors que les larmes continuent de ravager son visage.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive. De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui est en toi ? Tes sentiments ?

-Non…

-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je veux t'aider !

-Je suis tellement désqolée, Nikola ! Je te jure que cette fois je ne voulais pas ! J'avais pris toutes les précautions, crois-moi ! sanglote la femme, n'arrivant pas à se calmer, malgré les doux bras de son amour.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Helen ne répond pas immédiatement, versant beaucoup de larmes. Elle réussit cependant à articuler, bien que ce ne soit qu'un murmure, une petite phrase.  
-Je suis enceinte…  
-Quoi ?

-Ne me force pas à le répéter, je t'en prie ! J'ai tout vérifié avec Will, il m'a fait les tests plusieurs fois !

La femme attend que Nikola se décide à parler, elle baisse le regard cependant, n'arrivant pas à le regarder en face, de peur de voir ce dont elle a peur en cet instant : peut être n'en voudrait-il pas ? Peut être qu'il rejetterait l'enfant ? Mais ce n'est pas cela qui sort de sa bouche :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-2 mois, à peu près, lui répond-t-elle doucement.

-Tu veux le garder ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, mais je veux d'abord savoir si son père en veut…je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper seule, tu sais ?

-Non. On a beaucoup parlé de ça, et notre décision était claire, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, Nikola ! J'avais pris toutes les précautions !

-Tu es sûre ?  
-Oui ! pleure-t-elle davantage, craignant de plus en plus.

-Ca ne change rien de toute manière. Je n'en veux pas, s'exclame-t-il clairement.

-Mais moi si ! proteste-t-elle en retour.

-Tu connais les risques ! C'est déjà assez compliqué avec Nathan ! C'est un miracle que personne ne s'en prenne à lui, tu le sais !

-Oui, je sais ! Mais…Nikola, je le veux…je veux cet enfant ! Je le veux avec toi !

-Non, désolé Helen, mais je ne veux pas, prononça-t-il sous les yeux brillants de son amante.

Nikola est vraiment en colère cependant, elle peut le sentir, même en étant à quelques mètres de lui. Helen est plus que triste, et pleure encore plus ! Elle se détache du mur contre lequel elle s'est appuyé précédemment, et repousse le vampire avant de s'en aller loin de lui ! Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Will, et trouve son protégé, une serviette autour de la taille.

Will, venant de prendre sa douche et réfléchissant à un des dossiers particulièrement sérieux sur sa pile de dossiers dans son bureau, voit soudainement une femme brune qui vient vers lui avec…timidité ? Helen…il remarque tout de suite des traces de maquillage sur ses joues, et comprend rapidement qu'elle a pleuré.

-Que s'est-il passé, alors ? demande-t-il, inquiet, et ne pouvant le dissimuler.

La centenaire ne peut pas répondre, elle ne peut rien articuler, même pas un gémissement…ce qui inquiète encore plus le pauvre psy !

-Répondez-moi, je vous prie, Helen ! Qu'avez-vous ?

Celle-ci est toujours emurrée dans son silence. Elle se jette dans les bras de son ami, prouvant sa grande détresse au jeune homme, qui essaye de la consoler.

-Vous pouvez essayer de parler ?

-Oui…

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ?

-Oui…, répond-t-elle encore.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Je crois, merci, Will.

-Je n'aime pas vous voir triste. Vous pouvez me parler, maintenant ?

-Je…oui, finit-elle par céder.

-Bien, allez-y dès que vous serez prête, et gardez cela à l'esprit : prenez votre temps, je suis là pour vous, ok ? s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, voulant la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'ennuye pas et qu'elle n'a pas intêret à penser UNE SEULE FOIS à cette pensée !

En attendant, il la guide sur son lit, et la fait s'y asseoir, pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

-J'ai été voir Nikola, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé. Nous avons parlé un peu de…cet événement imprévu, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Qu'il…ne veut pas de NOTRE enfant ! Il n'a même pas eu un seul geste doux envers lui !

-Il ne vous a quand même pas dit qu'il n'en voulait pas ? Qu'il le rejetait ?

-Si Will, il me l'a dit, et clairement…qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demande-t-elle, les larmes lui venant à nouveau !

Le ton d'Helen est désespéré, ce qui prouve à son jeune confident toute sa détresse…chose rare ! Oh que oui ! Elle lui a déjà montré, bien sûr, mais si peu souvent ! Lors de la mort d'Ashley, en fait…le psychiatre n'a d'autre choix que de la serrer doucement dans ses bras, voulant la réconforter, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule !

-Je ne vous ai pas fait perdre trop de temps, j'espère…, murmure la femme, timide.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vous ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Je…désolé Will…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que je ne sers plus à rien, ces derniers temps…je ne suis même plus active !

-Rappelez-moi ce que vous avez eu il y a moins d'un an ? Un bébé ! Un enfant qui est très capricieux et qui, surtout, a besoin de sa maman ! Vous êtes présente pour lui, c'est ce qu'il faut !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Magnus ! Vous allez dormir où, cette nuit ? interroge-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas…mais pas avec Nikola en tout cas ! Je ne suis pas prête. Je pense que je vais retourner à mon bureau.

-Ah non ! proteste-t-il, poursuivant je vous connais ! Vous n'allez pas dormir si vous êtes dans votre bureau.

-Où voulez-vous que je dorme alors ?

-Ben…je peux vous héberger, si vous acceptez de dormir dans ma chambre…, rougit-il !

Helen le trouve soudain très craquant, avec son doux air et ses joues rougies. Mais elle évite de penser à cela, de peur que ses…fantasmes…aillent plus loin !

_« Les hormones… »_ pense-t-elle.

-Oui, je veux bien…mais vous savez que je m'étale souvent ! Je vais prendre toute la place ! essaye-t-elle de le convaincre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous ! Il y a de la place pour 3, dans ce méga lit ! sourit-il.

Helen lui rendit son sourire avec une nouvelle joie. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur lui, et en est ravie ! Le jeune homme lui passe une de ses chemises pour la nuit, et se retourne, le temps qu'elle se déshabille pour mettre la chemise. La femme est attendrie, et prévient son protégé qu'elle a fini. Tous deux se couchent sous la couette, timidement…et s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre, après quelques hésitations.


	38. Entrevue entre chefs

Bonjour à tous^^ Je reviens après un long moment d'absence, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie à mes lecteurs/lectrices, qui j'espère me le pardonneront. L'annonce de Syfy pour Sanctuary m'a...comment dire...choqué. Mais je reste fidèle à notre Helen Magnus favorite^^!

Concernant ma fic, je vais la finir, mais j'avoue qu'elle ne me plaît plus. Je vous demande donc de m'excuser si vous ne la trouvez plus aussii vivante, plus aussi cohérente. Merci d'avance mes ami(e)s.

Réponses aux reviews:

Oneejin: Mais, je le voulais ce bonbon! Je sais bien que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus courts, et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'essayerai de m'améliorer!

Lara une fan anonyme: Voilà voilà, la suite est là^^! Pas humaine? Si si, je le suis, je te rassure! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de l'imagination, et mes idées ne sont pas exceptionnelles, loin de là, je connais des fanfictions plus qu'exceptionnelles qui me dépassent sans difficulté, et j'en suis ravie! Merci de la review, ça fait chaud au coeur^^

Virginie: Il ne lui refuse rien d'habitude, mais il faut bien changer les n'habitudes x)-faute faite volontairement- Helen n'est pas heureuse qu'il lui refuse quelque chose, je peux te l'assurer!

Kami: Eeeeh^^ Tu sais comment est Will, depuis le temps, toujours serviable avec son Helen! Et Nikola est toujours cruel! Ne le sais-tu pas? x) Espères la suite, tu l'auras, ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas l'abandonner!

So, bonne lecture^^

* * *

Le Sanctuaire est en ébullition. Henry s'occupe depuis très tôt des tests de sécurité, que Magnus lui réclame depuis un long moment déjà ! Kate est en sortie avec Bigfoot pour refaire les munitions de substances interdites, alors que Nikola travaille dans son bureau…pestant contre les dossiers qui l'assaillent ! Will joue avec Nathan alors que sa mère se prépare à le venue de deux personnes. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, la brune regarde son ventre dont on aperçoit légèrement la rondeur. Elle passe tendrement une main dessus, et ressent un vif pincement au cœur !

Helen secoue la tête, ne voulant pas y penser, et sort de sa salle de bains une fois qu'elle est prête à reçevoir ses hôtes. Dans son bureau, le petit Nathan la sent arriver et lève d'instinct ses bras vers sa mère !

-Il veut un calin de sa mère, je crois ! sourit Will.

-C'est toujours pareil, ce jeune homme veut des tas de calins à chaque fois que je ne m'occupe pas de lui ! gronde faussement la maman, tout en souriant à son fils. Vous pouvez me le passer s'il vous plaît, Will ?

Il lui tend l'enfant de quelques mois, qui gazouille. Helen est si attendrie par son bébé, elle lui fait un doux sourire avant de le berçer. Le petit être pose ses toutes petites mains sur le ventre de sa maman, ce qui la fait frissonner. Will, très attentif, sent qu'il doit intervenir :

-Ca va s'arranger, il ne peut pas vous faire ça. Nikola vous aime trop pour refuser un bébé de vous !

-Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Peut être a-t-il raison ? questionne-t-elle tristement.

-Non ! Ne dites pas cela !

Les yeux d'Helen brillent de plus en plus, les deux hommes le voient et tentent de la rassurer ! Les gazouillements et les paroles de ses deux proches fait légèrement sourire Helen !

-Ne pleurez plus, Magnus, vos invités arrivent bientôt ! Et personnellement, j'aime bien votre maquillage et…

-Will ! gronde-t-elle gentiment !

La femme enceinte sourit avec amusement, décidement, ce psy ne changerait jamais et ne manquerait jamais de la complimenter en essayant de la rassurer…et bien évidemment, pour se défendre, son protégé lui fait une mine d'innocent !

Nikola arrive alors, accompagné de deux personnes. Il regarde d'abord son amour de garçon, puis la belle brune, avant de parler :

-Relish Stleve est là, il n'est pas venu seul.

-Je sais, on m'a prévenu au dernier moment. Merci, Nikola, dit-elle tendrement.

Détournant le regard peu après, elle scrute Relish et lui sourit, se levant pour le saluer. Celui-ci s'avance et dit avec douceur :

-Que vous êtes attendrissante avec un enfant dans vos bras !

-Merci, Mr Stleve. Je vous présente mon fils, Nathan.

-Enchanté de connaitre ce petit bonhomme ! sourit-il, voyant le petit être se resserrer contre la poitrine de sa mère, puis il reprend son sérieux. J'ai amené avec moi une personne, j'espère que vous m'excuserez de ne vous avoir prévenu qu'au dernier moment !

-Bien évidemment.

-Merci. C'est un de mes collègues. Vous connaitrez plus rapidement nos chefs s'il viennent par deux, croyez-moi !

-Je le crois volontiers. Hum…Will, Nikola ? Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? demande-t-elle, laissant passer par là un ordre dissimulé !

-Bien sûr ! Je prends Nathan, sourit Nikola.

Le vampire reste encore un moment, observant avec amour et interrogation son amour. Il remarque une main protectrice sur son ventre, ce qui ne lui plaît pas…Will soupire, et le tire par le bras hors de la salle !

-Excusez mes deux collègues, prie Helen, leur demandant de s'asseoir !

Un silence se fait. La brune attend que la femme accompagnant Relish daigne se présenter. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, d'ailleurs !

-Je m'appelle Aeyra Deîfy, chef de Astra Reï.

-C'est en Italie, si je ne me trompe pas ? questionne, curieuse, Helen.

-Effectivement. Relish ne m'a pas dit à qui j'allais parler, puis-je donc savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Helen Magnus, dirigeante de ce Sanctuaire. Je suis assez surprise que vous ne sachiez pas qui je suis, compte tenu du fait que vous connaissez les Sanctuaires de par vos activités avec celui de Londres, s'étonne la brune

-J'étais au courant qu'il y avait un Magnus ici, mais je pensais plus à votre père ! Le chef que j'ai rencontré s'appelle Declan, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, tout à fait ! sourit Helen, n'étant pas le moins du monde vexée. Relish ? Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Oui, j'ai analysé les informations et je dois bien admettre que vous avoir à mes côtés serait plus que bénéfique, d'un côté comme dans l'autre.

-Je pense que derrière tout ceci, il y a un _« mais »_ qui doit trainer…

-Oui, hélas. Je viens de me rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas seulement une dirigeante d'un grand réseau.

Helen, intriguée, fronce les sourcils, et le prie de continuer sur sa lancée !

-Pourriez-vous être plus developper ?

-Vous êtes une mère de quelques mois. Votre fils a besoin de vous. Vous engager dans l'Armée des Nations vous mettrait en danger.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser en vous contredisant, je suis toujours en danger. J'ai choisi la voie que m'avait montré mon père, et je suis consciente que dès que je l'ai suivi, je ne pouvais plus avoir une seule minute sans être en danger.

-Oui, cela je le sais. Et je ne doute pas de vos capacités de défense, mais si quelque chose arrivait, si vous étiez davantage en danger, que se passerait-il ? Non, pour le bien de votre famille, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici !

-Je vous remercie pour votre attention sur moi et ma famille, Relish, cela me touche. Mais je tiens à me battre jusqu'au bout, je refuse qu'une guerre entre quelques vampires devienne une guerre planètaire, en y ajoutant la Kabbale en plus ! Je refuse de regarder sans rien pouvoir faire, jure-t-elle, la détermination brûlant ses yeux.

-Ne vous fâchez pas, Dr ! proteste Relish !

-Veuillez m'excuser. Une question qui n'a sans doute rien à faire là dedans, mais, pourquoi avez-vous amené votre collègue ?

-Nous étions à Naples, tous deux, pour une réunion. Voyez, vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir faire partie de notre groupe. Je l'ai amené avec moi pour que votre admission soit double, et pour que vous puissiez, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ne pas perdre de temps à rencontrer les chefs un à un, explique-t-il calmement.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, Dr, après de nombreuses réflexions, et notre conversation, j'ai décidé d'accepter votre proposition. J'espère que votre approche sur ces…vampires sanguinaires se passera bien, et en toute sécurité pour vous.

-Je vous remercie encore pour votre confiance. J'essayerai d'instaurer la paix, ou du moins une sorte d'entente, entre humains et Vempjeriks, je refuse de les voir s'entretuer.

-J'ai confiance en vous, je vous ai observé un moment, je l'avoue, et j'en viens à la conclusion que vous savez exactement ce que vous faîtes, assure-t-il.

-Mon équipe ne pense pas toujours cela, sourit Helen, se rappelant de moments très révélateurs sur les pensées de ses équipiers.

-Ils verront plus tard que vous savez toujours ce que vous faîtes ! Aerya, as-tu quelque chose à dire ? demande Relish à sa collègue jusqu'alors silencieuse.

La femme semble réfléchir, prendre parfaitement son temps, semblant calculer la patience d'Helen. Cette dernière ne semble pas non plus être dérangée par ce temps de réflexion. Aerya se décide finalement :

-Vous avez réussi à convaincre 4 d'entre nous de vous accepter, mais il vous en reste encore. Etes-vous sûre de pouvoir tous les convaincre ?

-Je ne sais pas hélas. Certains sont en profond désaccord avec moi et me l'ont fait remarqué par mail, mais je ferai tout pour les convaincre. Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai eu l'accord que de Warlan, Kalez et maintenant le vôtre, Mr Stleve, réfléchit Helen !

-Vous oubliez quelqu'un. Bien que je ne sache rien de vous, je suis certaine que vous pourrez gérer ce grand problème. Après tout, vous avez déjà empêché les humains d'attaquer des phénomènes, et vice versa.

-Merci de toute la confiance que vous m'accordez, sourit Helen. Pourrais-je savoir, pour me faire une idée, de combien de chefs se composent, en tout, l'Armée des Nations ?

-Oui, il y en a 7, il ne vous en manque plus que 3. Mais deux d'entre eux sont très indépendants, je suppose que ce sont ceux qui vous ont envoyé un mail, lui répond Aeyra.

-Je pense également. J'espère pouvoir les rencontrer.

-Cela arrivera, laissez leur le temps. Nous allons vous quitter, Dr Magnus. Nous vous contacterons si l'un de nous veut vous rencontrer.

Les trois chefs se saluent, puis Helen regarde ses nouveaux alliés s'en aller. Elle soupire de soulagement, cela la soulage qu'ils aient accepté sa proposition…mais elle a encore bien du chemin à faire pour être dans l'Armée des Nations !

-Et encore, s'ils acceptent de parler pacifiquement avec les Vempjerik…, se dit-elle à elle-même, soupirant de lassitude !

Helen se lève et rejoind la fenêtre, montrant l'extérieur. Portant une main à son ventre, la centenaire réfléchit à une vie normale, comment ça serait ? Elle vivrait avec Nathan et Nikola, attendrait la venue de ce nouveau petit être en elle, travaillerait sûrement dans la recherche, dans les sciences. Tout comme Nikola ! Nikola…elle oublie ces idées de normalité, et ses pensées se concentrent sur son serbe. Une situation bien embêtante entre eux. Comment le convaincre ?

La femme reste ainsi, contemplant le monde, ses pensées tournées vers des solutions…elle ne se rend pas compte de l'heure, et ne mange pas. Lorsque le sommeil se fait sentir, la brune va dans sa chambre, sans avoir trouvé de solution. Elle en reparlera demain, du moins espère-t-elle.

* * *

Etant donné que nous sommes en vacances, je vais reprendre ma passion d'écrivaine en herbe, et poster tous les 3 jours un chapitre de cette fic, j'espère rattraper mon retard et me faire pardonner de n'être plus assez présente pour mes lecteurs/lectrices.

Et _**BONNES VACANCES**_ à tous^^!


	39. Je t'en prie Nikola!

Bonjour^^ Publication du chapitre 38 comme prévu! Je suis ravie de reprendre mon bouleau d'écrivaine en herbe! Je ne vous ferai pas de blabla, juste je dirai que malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas, et que je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris.

Sans tarder, je réponds aux reviews!:

Guest: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, sans faire de spoilers, mais tu risques d'avoir des surprises! Je me réjouis de savoir que tu ne trouves pas ma fic de plus en plus médiocre! Merci pour ta review^^!

Kami: Voici donc ce chapitre que tu as l'air d'attendre, en espérant qu'il te plaira!

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre parle d'un sujet sensible, je m'excuse par avance auprès de mes lecteurs et lectrices de ce qu'il va suivre! Je ne connais presque rien sur le sujet, j'ai donc tenté de m'informer. Merci de votre compréhension et ne m'en voulez pas!**

Sur ce, excellente lecture!

* * *

Helen finit de prendre sa douche et regarde sa montre tout en se maquillant : 9h21. La femme termine de mettre du gloss puis va vers son bureau, commençant une nouvelle journée. Elle arrive dans la grande salle et s'arrête, une douce image dissipant ses inquiétudes : Nikola avec Nathan dans ses bras, Will et Bigfoot plus loin. Le poilu des forêts s'en va après avoir servi le petit déjeuner. Will aperçoit sa patronne et s'éclipse alors que cette dernère s'assoit doucement sur le canapé, venant près de sa petite famille. Le petit ange lève la tête et les bras, les dirigeant vers sa belle et douce maman :

-Ma…ma…ve mama ! articule-t-il difficilement.

-Tu y es presque, petit ange, il te manque un mot, sourit-elle tendrement, le regardant chercher comment parler !

-Z…ze ve ma ?

-C'est bien mon cœur ! Tu es aussi intelligent que ton papa !

Helen, touchée par son bébé, vient l'embrasser sur le front, puis le prend dans ses bras, incapable de résister à cette bouille…elle pense furtivement à Ashley, que tous ont l'air d'avoir oublié, et à qui elle n'a jamais donné autant de tendresse que Nathan n'en reçoit.

-Tous les deux, vous êtes si mignons ! gémit Nikola, contemplant le tableau devant lui.

-Merci Nikola ! Mais tu sais, il manque quelqu'un dans ce calin, quelu'un qui pourrait rendre notre étreinte parfaite, insinue-t-elle.

-Hum…qui ? demande, jaloux, le génie serbe !

-Nathan, petit ange, tu peux aider ton papa s'il te plaît ?  
Le petit ange en question regarde son père et essaye de lui révéler de qui il s'agit. Nikola essaye quant à lui de déchiffrer la phrase de son petit ! Avant de comprendre !

-Mini tête d'ange voudrait-il me dire que c'est moi qui manque à cette étreinte ?

Helen sourit à l'entente du surnom et demande :

-Qui est la maxi tête d'ange ?

-Un vampire sexy, arrogant, amoureux, qui a des yeux verts suggestifs et mignons, un corps de rêve et un me…

-**NIKOLA** ! gronde Helen, bouchant les oreilles de son bébé !

-Oui, tu as deviné de qui je parlais ! sourit-il avec insolence !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça !

-De quoi parlais-tu alors ?

-Devant un enfant en plus ! continue-t-elle, indignée !

-Oh, tu parles de ma description ! Si mini Magnus Tesla doit faire une description de moi plus tard il doit bien…

-Ses profs se demanderont s'il n'est pas fou ou amoureux ou…

-Non, c'est sa mère qui est foole amoureuse de moi, surtout ne pas confondre ! continue le serbe de jouer.

-Nikola !

-Je ne dis que la vérité, chérie. Oh, serait-ce ton ventre qui gargouille ?

-Oui, dit-elle prudemment, ayant soudain peur de se faire gronder comme une enfant !

-Toi, tu n'as pas mangé hier ! Allez, sers-toi ! soupire-t-il, montrant le plateau que Bigfoot leur a déposé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Je ne peux pas…Nathan, que veux-tu mon ange ? demande-t-elle à son bébé.

Ledit ange regarde le biberon qui lui est destiné, et qu'Helen lui donne. Mécontent, il le fait savoir en faisant léviter l'ustensile très loin de lui ? Il colle ensuite sa tête contre la poitrine de sa maman, qui comprend, et qui soupire !

-Nathan ! Tu dois prendre ton biberon ! gronde-t-elle doucement.

-Na !

-Nathan !

-Naaaa !

Nikola, buvant son thé, regarde la scène et semble s'en amuser grandement. Il regarde tour à tour ses deux amours se chamailler…Helen remarque qu'il ne prend aucun parti, et roule des yeux en voyant son amusement !

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire à mon sein, dit-elle à son enfant.

-Helen, laisse-le faire. Le pauvre te supplie des yeux ! plaide le serbe.

-Nikola !

Le vampire sourit avec arrogance, sous les yeux de son fils, qui essaye de reproduire ce sourire. Helen, sérieuse jusque là, éclate soudainement de rire ! Nikola se retient à grande peine cependant.

-Tes rires sonnent comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, Helen, déclare-t-il.

-Euh…Nikola…

La femme ne sait que dire, elle sourit toujours, ne préférant rien dire finalement. Nathan regarde ses parents, et essaye d'attirer leur attention en faisant des grimaces pour le moins hilarantes.

-Tous les deux, mangez avant que je ne prenne tout pour moi ! sourit Nikola, après avoir félicité son fils pour ces grimaces digne de…il ne veut même pas y penser.

Nathan comprend que sa nourriture entre en jeu, et son estomac se rappelle à lui ! Il essaye de toucher la poitrine de sa maman.

-Nikola, pourquoi le lui as-tu rappelé ? reproche faussement cette dernière !

-J'aime bien vous voir ensemble ! Et après, c'est à mon tour de manger !

-De manger ?

-Après Nathan, c'est à moi ! proteste-t-il.

-Nikola, ce n'est pas pour toi !

-Maaaaa ! proteste le plus jeune, impatient de boire !

La femme s'avoue vaincue face aux deux hommes, et défait les boutons de sa chemise avant de donner accès à Nathan son sein. Nikola, qui ne se gêne pas pour regarder la belle poitrine d'Helen, a l'agréable surprise de ne voir aucun sous-vêtement protégeant cette délicieuse chaire !

-Je n'en mets plus, ils me grattent ! Et ma poitrine grossit de nouveau, comment veux-tu que je mette des sous vêtements ? se justifie Helen !

-Ne te justifie pas, j'adore quand tu es nue sous tes vêtements ! Portes-tu une culotte ? demande-t-il, espérant que non !

-Nikola ! Pas devant lui !

-Ok…pour ta poitrine, j'en connais un qui doit avoir un oreiller confortable…, marmonne-t-il avec jalousie !

La femme enceinte ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, son amour de vampire est si mignon lorsqu'il est jaloux ! Elle pose ensuite son regard sur son fils, qui apprécie ce qu'il boit ! Une main caresse ses petits cheveux noirs, l'autre caresse son ventre à elle. Elle ne s'étonne pas de la rondeur de plus en plus voyante de son ventre. Le serbe près d'elle s'en aperçoit, et son air se refroidit doucement, se renforgne…Helen le sent.

-Nikola, au début je n'en voulais pas non plus mais il est trop tard maintenant, tu le sais…cet enfant va naître, et je veux que son père soit là pour nous, murmure-t-elle.

-Je sais tout cela. Mais nous en avions discuté, et il me semblait que nous étions d'accord !

-Oui, on l'était ! Mais il faut en reparler maintenant. Comment allons-nous faire ?

Nikola se résigne à ne pas répondre, détournant le regard. Une main douce l'oblige à regarder Helen, qui se blotit contre son épaule. Nathan est désormais installé confortablement dans son petit berçeau.

La femme caresse tendrement le torse de son vampire, et essaye de le convaincre :

-J'ai besoin de toi, que tu me rassures et que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Comme avec Nathan, l'année dernière.

Le serbe sent la peur de sa belle. Il voit qu'elle attend un geste, une parole, ou quelque chose de lui. Cela ne tarde pas à venir, incapable de lui résister, l'homme vient la prendre dans ses bras et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Nathan veut avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

-Il aura tout le temps d'en avoir quand la Kabbale et les Vempjerik seront hors d'état de nuire, soupire Nikola !

-J'aurai accouché bien avant.

-Non.

-Nikky…je ne veux pas remettre sa naissance à plus tard, comme je l'ai fais avec…avec Ashley. J'en ai souffert.

-Tu ne le feras pas, ne t'en fais pas. Il y a d'autres moyens.

-Lesquels ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Nikola ne répond pas immédiatement, pour lui, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, mais il sait fort bien le point de vue de son amante sur ça. Celle-ci, justement, demande avec une voix douce :

-Nikky ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

Ledit Nikky hésite, il hésite tellement ! Il se remet dans une meilleure position, ayant toujours Helen sur ses genoux, et finit par dire, sans regarder Helen droit dans les yeux :

-Avorte.

La brune se fige à ce simple petit mot. Elle regarde Nikola, dégoûtée !

-**NON** ! Jamais, Nikola ! Cet enfant va naître, il est hors de question que je le tue ! fulmine-t-elle, se redressant et s'éloignant de son compagnon.

-Tu ne vas pas le tuer, Helen ! Tu ne le sens même pas !

-Si ! Peut être n'est-il pas vivant pour toi, mais je me suis attachée à lui ! Jamais je n'avorterais ! **JAMAIS **! crit-elle, venant contre la fenêtre, et posant ses deux mains sur son ventre, de manière protectrice. La femme se retient de tomber au sol, de se laisser aller à sa peine…Nikola la suit pourtant.

-C'est la seule issue, et tu le sais, tente-t-il de la raisonner.

-Non, on peut le garder, on peut renforcer les sécurités, on peut…

-Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, comprends-le ! Avorte, s'il te plaît.

-Nikola…, commence à pleurer la brune, avant de murmurer. Je t'en prie, Nikola…ne me forces pas à ça…je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie…

-Si. Il est hors de question qu'il naisse alors que la Kabbale et ces foutus vampires veulent nous tuer.

Nikola est de nouveau en colère, et préfère s'en aller avant de commettre une bêtise. Son fils essaye de l'appeler, mais l'homme ne vient pas vers lui…Helen vient consoler son ange, qui éclate en pleurs.

-Maaaa ! sanglote-t-il.

-Ne pleure plus…je t'en prie mon petit cœur ! Pas maintenant ! pleure-t-elle aussi, les larmes l'assaillant sans qu'elle puisse lutter.

Le plus petit comprend que sa mère est exténuée et pas en état, il essaye de se calmer, et surtout de la rassurer !

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ça n'a pas choqué, et si c'est le cas, je vous rassure, la suite devrait s'améliorer. La suite est d'ailleurs prévue dans 3 jours également! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci ^^.


	40. Desespoir et colère

Bonjour à tous^^ Chapitre 39 enfin à portée des yeux! La tension va monter entre nos deux immortels! Il ne reste que 6 chapitres avant que nous nous quittions sur cette fanfiction...j'en suis déjà attristée!

Bon allez, arrêtons de faire du blabla, réponses aux reviews^^!

Guest(Virginie): Je pensais que c'était toi^^ C'est normal que tu puisses pas le changer, il faut être inscrit pour ne plus être guest. Bonne question que celle que tu viens de poser! Tu vas le découvrir au chapitre 41, dans 6 jours(ou plus si je suis sadiiique x)Bon d'accord, je redeviens sérieuse! Disons que la Kabbale et nos amis vampires ne sont pas le meilleur moment pour avoir des n'enfants! Merci d'être toujours fidèle à ma fanfiction^^ Et merci de la review!

**Bonne Lecture, so!**

* * *

2 semaines se sont passées depuis la dispute entre les deux immortels. Nikola, qui ne cesse de penser à tout cela, prend son fils dans ses bras et tente de le calmer, car son petit pleure, réclamant sans arrêt sa maman. Le serbe soupire et amène l'enfant dans le bureau d'Helen, mais ne trouve aucune trace de la belle brune. Au lieu de cela, il trouve l'équipe. Will voit .le petit dans les bras de son père.

-Il ne devrait pas être avec Magnus ? questionne-t-il.

-Si, mais je ne trouve pas Helen, grogne le vampire.

-Ca fait 2 semaines que le doc n'a pas passé de moments avec nous, et avec votre fils…, continue Kate, qui sirote bruyamment une substance marron à l'odeur plus qu'infecte.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis très inquiet ! D'habitude elle vient au moins voir Nathan, et vous distribuer les missions, s'inquiète Nikola.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, et refuse de sortir, répond alors la voix de BigFoot, qui nettoie avec un torchon les tâches que Kate a fait sur le divan !

-BigFoot a bien essayé de l'en sortir, pour lui faire prendre l'air au moins, mais sans succès…il a quand même réussi à lui faire avaler de la nourriture une fois tous les 3 jours ! renchérit Henry, s'amusant avec un jeu.

BigFoot grogne de son échec, n'aimant pas admettre que sa tête de mule de patronne soit encore plus tête de mule que lui !

-Helen ne se sent pas bien, à chaque fois que je viens lui apporter sa nourriture, elle travaille…la lumière est toujours allumée dans sa chambre, même la nuit. Guh guh…grogne-t-il. Posez le petit bonhomme et allez lui parler, guh guh…

Nikola fronce les sourcils, le comportement d'Helen lui faisant peur. Il pose son fils dans les bras de Will, tout en lui promettant de le mordre s'il ne s'en occupe pas bien ! Puis retourne sur ses pas, dans le couloir des appartements de l'équipe.

-Attendez, Dracula ! Elle refuse de parler à qui que ce soit ! croit bon d'ajouter le geek.

-D'accord, Heinrich. Je vais me débrouiller.

Nikola entend un vague grognement typique Fossien, mais s'en contre fiche, et continue sa route. Il frappe à la porte de la chambre de sa douce, et la trouve à son bureau, travaillant furieusement.

-Helen ? l'interpelle-t-il.

Celle-ci ne sursaute pas et répond froidement, sans regarder le serbe :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Bonjour aussi ! Je vais bien, merci ! En pleine forme ! Et toi ? Tu as l'air enjouée de voir ton adorable génie ! ironise-t-il, bien qu'espérant qu'elle confirme ses dernières paroles !

Mais elle n'en fait rien, ne répondant pas, continuant à noter des choses sur ses dossiers. Le vampire soupire et se met à la hauteur d'Helen, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'obligeant à le regarder. Il voit alors des cernes sous les yeux fatigués et vide de joie de la centenaire.

-Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? Tes yeux sont si épuisés ! s'inquiète-t-il vraiment.

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 2 semaines. J'aimerai continuer mon travail, dit-elle froidement, faisant presque peur à son amant !

-Non, il faut que tu dormes, ma puce, chuchote-t-il tendrement.

Nikola essaye de lever Helen pour la coucher sur son lit, mais cette dernière le repousse brutalement !

-Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas de ta chambre ? demande-t-il finalement, essayant de se calmer.

La centenaire se décide une fois de plus à se murer dans son silence, offrant à Nikola une vision déterminée, une vision coléreuse, presque.

-Nathan te réclame beaucoup, il pleure souvent tu sais ? Reviens le voir, il ne va pas bien et a besoin de sa maman.

-Non.

-Il a besoin de toi ! Ta famille a besoin de toi ! commence Nikola à perdre patience.

-Quelle famille ? fulmine alors Helen, se levant !

-Moi, ton fils, les Sanctuaires !

Helen se retourne brutalement vers Nikola et dit avec fermeté :

-Je n'ai pas de fils, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

-**NON** ! Tu as un fils, notre fils, Nathan, qui t'aime et qui est le plus malheureux sans toi ! Il ne cesse de pleurer, les nuits deviennent infernales pour lui et pour moi.

-Je te l'ai laissé, ça te va ? Il n'est plus mon fils ! Alors maintenant sors de ma chambre ! crache-t-elle, serrant violemment ses poings à en rendre blanche les jointures.

La brune se retourne de nouveau vers sa chaise, mais le serbe n'est pas d'accord. Il la retourne violemment et son regard tombe sur le ventre de la femme assise. Helen le remarque facilement, et pose sa main sur son ventre :

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'empêcher de le mettre au monde.

-Si, je peux faire des tas de choses, réplique Nikola.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demande-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux !

-On en a déjà parlé plus de 50 fois, Helen ! rappelle l'homme.

-Oui peut être, mais on avait pas dit que si ça arrivait, je serais obligée de tuer mon bébé !

-Ce n'est qu'un fœtus, ce n'est pas un bébé !

Helen, en colère, se lève brutalement et se poste à la fenêtre de sa chambre, tout en protégeant son ventre d'une main des plus protectrices.

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard. La date pour un avortement est dépassé, renchérit-elle.

-N'essayes pas de trouver d'autres solutions, il n'y a que celle-ci. On s'arrangera pour que tu avortes.

La colère d'Helen monte, elle est palpable. La femme enceinte crit, perdant tous ses moyens quant à la situation :

-**JAMAIS JE NE LE FERAI** !

-Très bien, je suis désolé de devoir en arriver à ce que je vais faire, mais il le faut.

La brune s'inquiète, son regard le prouve grandement alors que Nikola s'approche d'elle. Le serbe attend un bref moment, avant de se décider à parler.

-C'est un Ultimatum, Helen. C'est lui ou moi. Si c'est lui, tu te débrouilleras seule face à tout cela, et moi je repartirais là d'où je viens, et on arrêtera tout.

La Victorienne reste ébahie et figée par la tirade de son amant. Elle crispe ses mains sur son ventre, et réussit à articuler, difficilement.

-Je…je ne…peux pas, Nikola…

-Pourtant tu le dois. Je te laisse une journée.

-**NON** ! Mon amour…, tente-t-elle.

-Ca ne fait pas beaucoup pour réfléchir, je sais, mais choisis. Si tu veux voir ton fils, il est dans ton bureau, la coupe-t-il.

Le génie s'arrête là, et s'en va, quittant la chambre d'Helen. Cette dernière, une fois seule, éclate en sanglots. Elle craque littéralement, et a juste le temps d'aller vers son lit avant d'y tomber, s'écroulant de tout son être, tremblante.

Un bruit d'ouverture de porte se fait alors entendre. Will entre dans la chambre d'Helen, inquiet de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, et trouve sa patronne dans son lit. Mais, étant sur le côté, elle ne peut pas voir son protégé arriver, et s'asseoir doucement sur son lit. Une main caresse son épaule, alors que le psy grimpe sur le matelas et la rejoind, l'étreignant tendrement, lui laissant la possibilité de refuser son câlin.

Mais la femme ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire. Elle se serre le plus qu'elle peut contre son torse.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande William, dans un tendre murmure.

-Rien…une petite faiblesse.

-Helen, je vous ai rarement vu pleurer. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état.

-Nikola, avoue-t-elle finalement.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? questionne le jeune homme.

-Oui…

-Vous voulez bien me raconter ?

Helen ne répond pas, au lieu de cela, elle se calme, plaçant la main de Will sur son ventre, étant dos à lui.

-Nikola est venu me voir. On a parlé de Nathan au départ, puis le sujet a dérivé sur…sur mon bébé.

Le protégé est surpris qu'Helen lui laisse le droit de toucher son ventre, et de voir en elle, de l'analyser. Mais cette fois, il laisse son côté psychiatre dans sa tête, et murmure :

-Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

-Il m'a dit…d'avorter, de tuer mon bébé…, pleure-t-elle soudainement.

Will, malgré son ébahissement, tente de calmer sa patronne, et la sert dans ses bras ! Il veut lui communiquer son envie de l'aider. Cela semble fonctionner car les pleurs diminuent doucement. Helen, émue, reprend difficilement la parole :

-Après il m'a lancé un ultimatum…que c'était lui ou le bébé.

-Helen…, murmure William, comprenant sa douleur. Vous avez combien de temps pour vous décider ?

-1 journée.

-Et vous avez pris votre décision ?

- Non. Mais j'aime trop Nikola, malgré moi. Je ne peux pas, ne veux pas le perdre.

-Mais en gardant Nikola, vous perdez votre bébé.

-Je sais, Will, pleure-t-elle.

-Je peux vous conseiller quelque chose ?

-Oui, aidez-moi…

-Je vous conseille de garder le bébé, et après Nikola pourra revenir. Quand il verra votre bébé, il l'acceptera sans doute, sourit Will.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Un enfant, ça ne peut pas se faire quand on le veut…ça pourrait être la dernière fois que vous portez la vie, vous savez ? demande-t-il, se mettant face à Helen.

Cette dernière acquiesce juste, et remercie son ami, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ahem...je vous sens tous et toutes venir! Vous allez me tuer...pourriez-vous attendre 3 jours de plus avant de m'étriper comme John Truite...euh...Druitt l'aurait fait? Merci!

Et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^!


	41. Fuir, oublier

Bonjour, Ladies and Gentlemen! Le chapitre 40 est avancé pour ces gens! -ok ok, j'en fais trop, n'est-ce pas?- Ahem! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer, je passe tout de suite aux réponses!

Zirf: Eh eh eh! Non, pas le père Noel! Rah! Tu sais comment est Nikola maintenant x) Il est des plus cruels avec notre pauvre-Helen-enceinte-qui-pête-les-plombs... Elle devrait bientôt se reprendre, si l'auteur veut bien faire céder cette torture à tous ces personnages qui n'ont rien demandé! Je te sers ce chapitre avec un jour de retard, désolé! Can you forgive me? Si oui, groooooos câlin et sushis!

Andrealeone: Tout d'abord, **WELCOME** dans mon univers de sadique! Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice en cours! Ensuite, **CONGRATULATIONS**, tu as mise la 100ème review! Et ensuite, je réponds à tes questions(tu trouves que je suis folle? Non? Merciiii!) Hum hum...le petit psy, amoureux de la brune? Peut être bien! Mais il ne se l'avoue peut être pas! A découvrir dans les prochains chapitres, si relation Helen/Will il y a! Merci de cette review qui fait chaud au coeur! J'espère que pour la fin de cette aventure, je ne te décevrai pas!

Virginie: Vas savoir pourquoi Nikky est si têtu...moi je dis qu'il tient ça d'Helen, qui est la plus têtue de tous!-on appelle ça tête de mulisme...d'où elle tient ça notre Helen?- Justement, l'ultimatum, je sais pas pourquoi il le demande en restant de marbre...sans doute l'auteur a-t-elle voulu le rendre sadique! Bon, d'accord! Tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Enfin...en grande partie! Merci pour cette review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous!(chapitre un peu plus court, j'avertis juste^^)

* * *

Helen se tortille les doigts sous son bureau alors qu'elle regarde Nikola. Celui-ci la fixe intensément en attendant que la Victorienne se décide à parler. Hélas, la femme ne dit rien. Le vampire prend alors la parole, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, et prenant soin de dissimuler ses sentiments derrière un visage impassible :

-Tu as choisi ou pas ? demande-t-il.

-Décidement, il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, murmure-t-elle.

-Réponds-moi, Helen.

-Nous ne sommes pas pressés, Nikola ! Dès le matin tu viens ici pour me réclamer une réponse, et ce sans me demander au moins comment je vais !

-Je suis pressé, moi, dit-il, sans se soucier de la suite de la phrase d'Helen.

-C'est pour te débarrasser plus vite de lui ? questionne-t-elle prudemment, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi.

Le serbe en face d'elle, bien qu'il soit devant son bureau, remarque ce geste. Il la regarde sans émotion apparente.

-Quel est ton choix ? Dépêche-toi de me le dire ! grogne-t-il, perdant patience.

Aucune réponse immédiate ne vient. La Victorienne montre sa douleur à Nikola en le fixant dans les yeux. Le vampire, ne supportant pas cela, détourne son regard pour ne plus croiser celui désespéré et suppliant de la femme enceinte. Cette dernière calme ses battements de cœur et articule avec courage :

-Je le garde. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Nikola, mais tu n'as aucun droit, ni sur moi, ni sur lui.

Le concerné est plus qu'ahuri en entendant la réponse ! Il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire le contraire, lui dire à quel point elle l'aime, lui dire qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours ! Il reste sans voix un moment, figé, puis se reprend :

-Très bien Helen. C'est terminé donc. Will pourra t'aider avec Nathan et le futur…

-**NON** ! Personne ne peut te remplacer, **PERSONNE** ! Attends…tu…tu es en train de dire que tu…que tu pars d'ici à jamais ? comprend alors Helen !

-Oui, répond-il avec une telle froideur, qui en fait frissonner la brune !

-Reste, s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu m'as bien dit…

Nikola s'arrête là, sachant qu'Helen comprend. C'est à cause de son choix, et elle le sait. La centenaire ne sait quoi dire, mais elle espère que son amant va rester, s'occuper d'elle !

-Ne me laisse pas seule, pas comme avec…avec John…j'ai été seule pour la venue au monde d'Ashley, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, murmure-t-elle doucement, se mettant près de lui, voulant le convaincre !

-Tu pourras très bien te trouver un autre. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre concernant Verena, ajoute-t-il alors.

Helen sent la colère revenir à l'entente du nom de la reine d'Orphyz. Elle s'éloigne de Nikola, puis sort de son bureau, les pleurs menaçant de tomber. La femme court vers un des hangars et laisse les larmes l'envahir dès qu'elle se trouve dans une voiture. Elle éteint tout ce qui peut permettre de la repérer, et s'enfuit loin du Sanctuaire, roulant dans la ville, boulversée et effondrée. Personne ne remarque son absence, même si Nikola a comme une impression gènante vis-à-vis d'Helen.

Cette dernière conduit la voiture sans regarder les véhicules qu'elle croise, les évitant de peu, car roulant rapidement ! Arrivée à destination, Helen regarde la falaise devant elle, elle s'arrête près du bord, regardant le ciel un moment avant de laisser sa tête heurter le volant. Ce n'est pas un gémissement de douleur qui s'échappe de douleur, mais une plainte désespérée. Alors que ses pleurs ne font qu'augmenter, la sonnerie de son portable la rappelle à la réalité. Elle regarde qui est l'importuneur qui la dérange dans ses lamentations : **NIKOLA , SANCTUAIRE**. Elle jette le malheureux téléphone sur le siège à côté d'elle et sort de la voiture, ses yeux noyés par les larmes la ravageant.

_« Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Je l'aime tellement, et lui, il me tue sans le voir ! Pourquoi j'ai cédè ? Pourquoi je lui ai cédé ? Il va repartir avec Verena, je savais qu'il allait se servir de moi ! » _pense Helen, désemparée.

La centenaire pleure tellement, elle jette un coup d'œil à son portable abandonné. Soupirant, elle le prend et compose le numéro de William. Ce dernier répond, par chance :

-_Allô ?_

-Will…c'est Helen.

_-Magnus ? Où êtes-vous ? On vous cherche et vous avez coupé toutes communications ! _

-Je suis sur la falaise, avoue-t-elle.

_-Que faites-vous là-bas ? Attendez une seconde, votre voix tremble ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'inquiète-t-il tout de suite.

-Je lui ai tout dit, mais ça ne lui a rien fait. Il va s'en aller…, pleure-t-elle, désespérée. Will, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi.

_-Oui, je vais vous aider. Je vous rejoinds, d'accord ? Ne bougez pas et tentez de vous calmer._

Le jeune homme raccroche, prend son manteau et une arme, au cas où, il juge préfèrable de prévenir Nikola cependant. Celui-ci insiste pour venir, et c'est un Will pressé et un Nikola inquiet qui partent en voiture sur la falaise. Nikola demande, après qu'un silence se soit installé :

-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle appelé vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'elle se sent mal, répond-il froidement.

-Comment ça ?

-Réfléchissez, Tesla ! Vous lui faites mal, et sans le voir en plus ! Vous prétendez l'aimer, mais vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a plus de sourire depuis son annonce !

-En quoi je lui fais du mal ? Dites-le moi. Je l'ai prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait.

-Vous êtes aussi têtu que cela ? Bon, on se dépêche d'arriver et je vous conseille de rester dans la voiture, grogne Will.

-Pourquoi ? demande, soupçonneux, le vampire.

-Elle est en colère.

-Et ? redemande-t-il, ne voyant pas le rapport.

Will soupire et ne répond pas, conduisant. Il espère qu'Helen est toujours là ! Arrivés à destination, les deux hommes sortent de la voiture. Nikola voit le portable d'Helen fracassé au sol, dans un piteux état ! Il s'inquiète, et le dit à Will :

-Hm…vous avez été coupé par quelque chose lors de votre conversation avec « _**MON**_ » Helen ?

-Non, elle m'a juste murmuré un petit oui pour dire qu'elle voulait bien que je vienne, et ensuite plus rien.

-Elle était comment ? Sa voix était-elle inquiète ? interroge Nikola.

-Non. Sa voix tremblait, comme si elle pleurait. D'ailleurs, **ELLE** pleurait ! grogne-t-il pour Nikola.

Celui-ci soupire, et regarde autour de lui. Il regarde vers la pointe de la falaise. Will scrute quant à lui dans le sens opposé, et remarque la voiture d'Helen. Il s'inquiète encore plus :

-Il y a un problème, si elle était partie, il n'y aurait pas sa voiture…et il y a d'autres traces de pas que les siens. Des personnes ont donc dû la suivre.

-Toujours aussi brillant, William. Vous pensez à quoi ? demande le vampire, regardant les traces de pas.

-je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'explications, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a…

-Eté attaquée, complète l'autre, regardant les traces de balles dans la terre.

Tous deux regardent les traces. Les arbres aussi ont subi les attaques des balles…après un temps de réflexion et d'observation, et un moment d'inquiètude extrême, les deux hommes se regroupent et se font part de leurs découvertes et hypothèses :

-Elle s'est fait attaquée et a riposté, avant de s'enfuir. Et en s'enfuyant, elle a dû perdre son portable et donc toute communication avec nous, élucide William.

-Oui…vous savez vers où elle s'est enfuie ?

-Je ne vois rien pour le moment, elle n'a pas pu sauter par la falaise. Les traces de pas, de mon côté du moins, vont plus loin, ils descendent dans les arbres, sur la rive. Mais on ne peut pas descendre. J'ai remarqué aussi les traces d'autres voitures qui vont plus loin que l'horizon. Je suppose qu'ils sont partis depuis…10 ou 15 minutes à en juger par la fraicheur des traces.

-Bravo pour votre déduction, Sherlock !

-Je vous remercie de ce compliment, Einstein !

Les deux hommes se défient du regard, avant que Nikola ne se détourne…il voit une forme près de la descente vers la rive, une forme pas loin de tomber ! Il sait que c'est Helen, et se précipite sur elle, largement inquiet, surtout en voyant le sang près d'elle ! Will le talonne. Helen est allongée au sol, une main sur son ventre, des traces de coups marquent son corps et son visage, mais aucune trace de balle. Ce qui rassurent les deux hommes :

-Le sang doit venir des attaquants, j'appelle le Sanctuaire, s'exclame le psy !

-Oui…qu'ils préparent tout ce qu'il faut pour Helen…et pour le bébé, ajoute-t-il.

Will, qui prend son portable à ce moment là, se retourne vivement vers le génie ! Il comprend parfaitement ce que veut dire son collègue, et se révolte rapidement :

-Quoi ? Vous allez la faire avorter alors qu'elle est inconsciente et **SURTOUT** non-consentante ? s'énerve-t-il.

-**OUI** ! Elle aura d'autres enfants. Faites ce que j'ai demandé, je m'occupe de la stabiliser.

-Si je le fais c'est certainement pas pour vous !

Le psychiatre regarde Nikola acec colère puis fait ce qui lui ait demandé. Après un moment d'attente, la camionnette du Sanctuaire arrive, et transportent Helen à l'infirmerie, dès que Will a pris des photos du lieu de « crime ». La brune est prise en charge immédiatement après le retour au Sanctuaire, alors que les deux hommes restent près d'elle.

* * *

Voilà^^ Ca se complique, me direz-vous! J'attends vos avis qui me font à chaque fois plaisir! Et je vous dit à dans 3 jours pour le chapitre suivant, qui devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions(du moins je l'espère!) Bye!

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	42. Double choix

Bonjour tout le monde! Enfin le chapitre 41, qui devrait répondre à, en parti, toutes vos questions ^^ Merci à tous mes lecteurs de se manifester, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ma fic(vous pouvez détester Nikola cependant, il le mérite ce petit chenapan!)

Hum hum...ANSWERS!

**Zirf:** Que dire, à part que ta question est peut être dans ce chapitre? Je sais bien que tu veux lire la suite, c'est pour ça que je te fas attendre x) Nan, je plaisante! Tu vas bientôt tout savoir!(et après interrogation, nah!) Merci de me soutenir encore!

**Lara:** AH! Ton grognement me fait peur! Hum hum...bienvenue de nouveau parmi nous! Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu sur le site! Bon retour en tout cas! Nikola...celui-là, il a un problème ces derniers temps, je sais...tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre et celui qui suit, normalement! -tu es une des 1ères à détester Nikky!-

**Andrealeone:** Vas-y, t'as le droit de le traiter de tous les noms si tu veux ^^Tu sais bien qu'il est fou, ça date pas de ma fic ça x) Je rêve ou tu veux une p'tite relation Helen/Will? Ils iraient bien ensemble, d'accord! Ben justement, dans ce chapitre, tu auras peut être ce que tu me demandes! Lis bien!

**Virginie:** Nikola semble...avoir quelques soucis! Tu vas tout comprendre dans ce chapitre ci, et dans le prochain! Merci de la review^^

Je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_« Helen regarde où elle se trouve. Le toit du Sanctuaire ? s'interroge-t-elle, croyant reconnaitre la vue qu'offrait le toit en temps normal. Elle marche prudemment et doucement vers le bord. Une petite douleur l'assaille au ventre. Elle baisse son regard vers un ventre…toujours rond ? La centenaire sourit, et pose sa main dessus, heureuse ! Puis, replongeant son regard dans les environs, elle remarqua une silhouette à l'opposé d'elle. Une jeune fille blonde, ses cheveux bouclés se promènent selon les désirs du vent. La jeune s'approche d'elle, lentement, presque au ralenti. Comme si c'était un doux mirage. La femme enceinte plonge son regard dans celui, enfin visible, de l'autre femme. Des yeux saphirs, froids. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, et vient à la rencontre de cette mystérieuse fille._

_-Qui es-tu ? Un produit de mon imagination ? Ou la réalité ? questionne-t-elle doucement._

_-Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne suis pas un produit de ton imagination, mais je ne suis pas encore réelle, lui répond calmement cette étrange personne._

_-Alors qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je m'appelle Monica._

_-Monica ?_

_-Oui._

_-Enchanté, Monica ! Je m'appelle…_

_-Helen Magnus, Dr, je sais, sourit la jeune fille, tu dois te réveiller._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Tu es dans un rêve, tu es évanouie en ce moment même. Entre la vie et la mort. Tu dois repartir._

_-Non, c'est…_

_-Possible, car tu es là. Tu vas perdre ce qui est en toi si tu ne te réveille pas, l'avertit Monica._

_-Ce qui est en moi ? demande Helen, dépassée et ne comprenant plus rien !_

_La femme fronce les sourcils, se creusant les méninges. Puis comprend rapidement !_

_-Mon bébé ? s'inquiète-t-elle._

_Monica hoche positivement la tête, la victorienne est encore plus paniquée, et le fait savoir :_

_-Pourquoi perdrais-je mon enfant ? s'enquit-elle._

_-Dans ton monde, son père t'a retrouvé. Il s'apprête à t'enlever ton bébé._

_-__**QUOI**__ ? Non ! Non ! Nikola ne peut pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas consentante ! fulmine la brune._

_-Mais il le fera quand même. Tu dois à tout prix te réveiller, Helen. Il ne sait pas que tu tiens plus à ton enfant qu'à ta propre vie._

_-Justement, je ne veux pas vivre s'il m'arrache ce petit être. Autant mourir maintenant, murmure la femme._

_-Nathan a pourtant bien besoin de sa mère._

_-Il peut s'en sortir sans moi. Nikola lui trouvera une mère plus attentionnée et…_

_-Non, si tu meurs, tu détruis ton fils. C'est de toi dont il a besoin, la coupe Monica !_

_-Nikola a déjà fait ça avec moi, renchérit Helen._

_La blonde regarde la brune de ses yeux saphirs. Elle s'approche de la plus vieille avant de dire, d'une voix si calme, presque transparente :_

_-Reste. Pour Nikola, pour Nathan. Pour votre futur enfant…et pour les Sanctuaires._

_-Il va me l'enlever, alors à quoi ça sert ? sanglote Helen, perdant à nouveau ses moyens._

_-Chut, bats-toi Helen. Tu ne le regretteras pas, murmure l'autre femme, la prenant dans ses bras._

_-Nikola n'accepte déjà pas ma décision…_

_-Si, il va se rendre compte bientôt que tu aimes ton bébé, et que cette future bouille d'ange va le rendre dingue ! sourit Monica, laisse-lui le temps et reviens dans ton monde. »_

Nikola regarde la femme inconsciente sur le lit. Will lui lance un regard des plus coléreux.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'insurge-t-il.

-Oh que si, j'ai parfaitement le droit ! grogne le vampire en retour.

-**NON** ! Elle ne veut pas, alors vous ne le ferez pas ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous prétendez l'aimer, mais vous lui faites du mal, alors j'attends. De quoi avez-vous peur, bordel ? fulmine le jeune homme, perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

-Qui vous dit que j'ai peur ? demande Nikola, refusant de regarder William.

-Pour vouloir détruire celle que vous dites aimer de tout votre cœur _« s'il en a un »_, c'est que vous devez avoir vraiment peur. Je vous écoute.

-Non, absolument pas, je n'ai **PAS** peur !

Le génie serbe regarde son amour, et caresse ses joues. Elle est si froide ! Si pâle. Comme si la mort…**NON** ! Il ne veut pas y penser. A côté, William note le fait que Nathan se réveille doucement, poussé par l'envie d'un câlin avec ses parents.

-Nate va bientôt se réveiller. Là il va vouloir un câlin. Que pensera-t-il en voyant sa mère dans cet état ? Dépressive ? Ses yeux vide de joie, ses mains vide de chaleur, son cœur vide d'amour, sa vie…vide de vie...que pensez-vous qu'il dira en voyant sa maman détruite ?

-Helen ne sera pas détruire, en aucun cas, s'énerve Nikola, les paroles du psy le dérangeant, et puis elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants, mais pas maintenant.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va vouloir avoir d'autres enfants après ce que vous lui aurez fait ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle ne pourra plus en avoir parce que vous l'aurez totalement détruite ! Si vous l'aimez un peu, au moins juste un peu, montrez-le. Dites-lui ce qui vous fait si peur, discutez avec elle et laissez-la vous dire ce qu'elle pense.

Nikola soupire, il sait qu'au fond le gamin a raison…et se demande comment ce dernier fait pour savoir des choses sur _**SON**_ ange d'Helen à lui !

-Très bien ! J'ai peur pour elle ! Peur qu'elle soit de nouveau la cible de la Kabbale, de devoir la quitter pour aller avec Verena…de voir les enfants tomber sous la coupe de Dana et son fils…j'ai si peur pour eux deux…eux trois ! se reprend-il, voyant Nathan lever ses petits bras, doucement.

-Elle va souffrir si vous lui prenez son bébé. Perdre Ashley et maintenant son nouveau bébé, ça la détruira, murmure Will, évitant de réveiller brutalement le petit garçon !

Le serbe ferme les yeux brutalement, et douloureusement. Il se sent si mal dans ce rôle de père !

-Je…je ne pourrais pas bien m'occuper de deux enfants…

-Eh ! Vous gérez Kate et Henry très bien, et Nathan aussi, je vous signale que vous avez 3 enfants à votre charge, Dracula ! Alors un de plus, le vôtre, cela sera mieux ! Jamais 3 sans 4 ! sourit-il.

-Non William, ce n'est pas ça le bon proverbe…j'ai peur que plus tard ils me disent que j'ai été le pire des pères, ce que je comprendrais, mais…

-Chut ! Embrassez votre ange et ramenez-la ! Je prends Nathan en attendant, dit le jeune homme, interdisant donc à Nikola de lui désobéir !

Ce dernier soupire, et vient près de son amour, la regardant dormir puis déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Helen regarde Monica, puis touche ses lèvres ! Elle interroge la jeune fille en face d'elle, ne sachant ce qu'il vient de se passer ._

_-Tu sens les lèvres de Nikola sur les tiennes. Il te demande de revenir. Il est tant pour toi de rejoindre ton monde et ta famille._

_-C…comment je fais pour y retourner ?_

_-Ferme juste les yeux, et sers ma main dans la tienne, la guide Monica._

_La femme enceinte se sent…bizarre. Comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là, comme si son corps avait disparu !_

_-On se reverra bientôt, Helen…, entend-elle avant de sentir une dernière fois la chaleur que dégage cet endroit. »_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez des réponses à vos questions! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à me dire combien vous haissez Nikky si vous voulez x) Mais ne le faites pas pleurer, le pauvre! A dans 3 jours!


	43. Face à l'amour

Hi everyone! Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez, je crois! Passons vite aux réponses^^:

**Virgine**: Eh ben voilà, tu vas voir ce qui va se passer^^! En espérant que ce new chapitre va te plaire! Et que tu trouveras le reste des réponses à tes questions!

**Zirf**: Comment ça il le faut? Tu sais bien que je suis sadique! Et que je pourrais _**ACCIDENTELLEMENT** _ne pas réveiller Helen! Ou faire une crise cardiaque au vieux vampire! Bon allez, ne spoile pas sur l'identité de la miss!

**Lara**: Très en colère contre Nikky à ce que je vois x) Merci du compliment, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un génie^^! Merci quand même! Ravie de te faire détester Tesla, fallait bien qu'il ait des ennemis celui-là! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à l'image de tes attentes!

So, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture et de ne pas tuer l'auteur, qui ne pourra pas mettre la suite si on la tue! Bref, **BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

William regarde attentivement Nikola, sachant que ce dernier a enfin compris ! Le serbe ne remarque pas son regard, trop absorbé par sa belle au bois dormant brune, laquelle est toujours endormie. Mais elle ouvre soudain les yeux ! Les refermant 2 secondes après, le soleil lui faisant mal aux yeux. Nikola sourit de l'avoir vu se réveiller, et caresse ses joues, tout en attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui parler.

La femme enceinte sent une douce main qui prend la sienne, elle sourit très légèrement, réouvrant délicatement les yeux.

-Bonjour toi ! Tu es enfin réveillée, sourit le vampire, serrant cette douce main dans la sienne.

-Je me sens si…bizarre !

-Mais chérie, nous sommes tous bizarres, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Nikola…suis-je au moins au Sanctuaire ?

-Oui chérie ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant, avec nous. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demande son amour, avec tendresse.

-Je crois…des personnes m'ont attaqué alors que je pensais…c'était la Kabbale, j'en suis sûre…j'ai eu mal au cou et au ventre, explique Helen en retour.

-Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait avant l'attaque ?

-Je…j'appelais Will parce que j'étais désespérée, se souvient-elle doucement.

-Continue, ma puce.

-On discutait, toi et moi, avant que je ne parte je crois…oui c'est ça ! Oh…non…Nikola…, panique-t-elle soudainement.

Helen porte vite une main à son ventre, comme pour se rassurer, se dire que sa petite crevette est bien là. Le serbe remarque la peur dans le regard de sa belle, et, tout en serrant tendrement une de ses mains, questionne :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ?

-Quand…quand j'étais inconsciente, j'ai parlé à une jeune fille. Elle m'a dit que…que tu allais tuer mon bébé, que tu me l'enlèverais, pleure doucement Helen.

Le vampire pose délicatement ses mains sur les joues de la Victorienne, en vue de la rassurer. Il attend néanmoins que son amante dise autre chose, ne sachant que répondre lui-même.

-Ce qu'elle a dit, c'est vrai ? Etait-ce la vérité ? S'il te plaît, ne me mens plus, prie la brune.

-Ok…j'ai…failli le faire. Mais ton psy m'en a empêché à temps. Je me suis rendu compte que ça te détruirait sûrement, que tu ne serais plus comme avant.

-Oh…donc, tu veux toujours…

-Jamais. Plus maintenant. Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, la coupe-t-il, et en fait, j'avais peur que le bébé te prenne tes forces. Que tu ne puisses pas supporter…et que tu sois une cible pour la Kabbale, pour les Vempjerik…et il y a aussi Verena.

-Tu avais peur pour moi ? demande-t-elle tendrement.

-Oui, répond-il honnêtement, enlevant son masque.

-Pourtant, si Will ne t'avait pas empêché de commettre ce crime, tu aurais tué mon enfant sans regret ni pitié, fait remarquer la centenaire.

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Je…je sais que ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je t'ai dit, était horrible. Mais j'avais peur pour toi. J'avais peur pour lui, se reprend-il.

Tout en murmurant ces paroles, Nikola pose une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa douce, recouvrant par la même occasion la main de cette dernière. Helen ne peut se résigner à l'enlever, si heureuse qu'il lui dise tout cela ! Elle dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue, pour commencer ! Puis elle décide de se confier, de lui dire tout le mal qu'il lui a causé :

-Quand tu m'as…posé cet Ultimatum, je savais que je ne pourrais pas choisir. Pas seule en tout cas, avoue-t-elle, les yeux brillants et risquant de se transformer en cascade, Will m'a aidé, mais s'il n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été que j'aurai choisi.

-Alors pourquoi tu…

-Il m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais garder le bébé et te reconquérir, te montrer ton enfant.

-Son raisonnement était…assez vrai, je dois dire. On peut dire que Junior 1 psy nous a beaucoup aidé ! sourit-il.

-Il s'appelle William ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver…une solution, admet-elle doucement.

-Et moi, j'ai eu du mal à te dire toutes ces paroles. Te demander de faire un sacrifice. C'était totalement idiot, voire égoiste de ma part. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais la crainte de te perdre était plus forte…la crainte de ne pas savoir m'occuper d'un autre bébé aussi, confie à son tour Nikola.

Helen lui sourit, et l'embrasse enfin, amoureusement ! Puis regarde autour d'elle, s'inquiètant de ne pas entendre de pleurs ou de gazouillements !

-Où est Nathan ?

-Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il est dans son berçeau ! Enfin non, William l'a capturé, soupire le serbe.

En effet, le jeune homme a leur fils dans ses bras ! Et l'amène à sa mère, voyant le regard des parents sur le petit bout de chou ! Le petit, une fois dans les bras de sa maman, dit une phrase très…incompréhensible du monde des géants ! Helen sourit, et berçe tendrement son enfant. Il ne faut que peu de temps avant que l'ange ne s'endorme !

-Ca tient toujours pour ma place de papa pour le bébé dans ton ventre ? intervient le père de Nathan, gardant sa main sur ce sublime ventre !

-Oh, quel langage…enfantin ! sourit Helen, bien sûr que oui, Nikky !

Le Nikky en question répond au sourire par un autre sourire irrésitible !

-Je t'aime, dit timidement Helen.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie, murmure-t-il, venant l'embrasser rapidement !

Les deux immortels brisent le baiser doucement, puis se regardent, front contre front, le regard complice. Nikola pose une douce main sur le front de leur fils, le caressant, avant de reporter son attention vers la belle maman brune.

-Tu crois que l'accouchement va bien se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Normalement, c'est prévu pour janvier.

-Et nous sommes…en septembre, non ?

-Oui. Plus que quelques mois à tenir, puis notre famille va s'agrandir, sourit tendrement Helen.

-Exact, poupée ! Mais avant d'avoir un 3ème mini-génie séducteur, on peut attendre ? interroge-t-il avec arrogance !

-On va attendre **TRES** longtemps, oui ! Deux, c'est déjà pas mal ! soupire-t-elle.

-Je suis d'accord ! Les couches et tout ça…en attendant, Nate va être heureux d'avoir…tu dis quoi toi ? Une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux garder la surprise !

-Comme tu veux, mon ange, sourit Nikola, amoureux.

* * *

Ahem, j'espère que vous avez eu des réponses! Et que vous êtes pô en colère contre l'auteur très gentille! A dans 3 jours pour la suite de cette aventure-ci!

_**ANNONCE**_: Une fois cette fic terminée, je posterai une autre fic longue de 10 chapitres, sur un new couple. Il s'agira d'un _**SLASH**_, je préfère vous prévenir! Je posterai le 1er chapitre le 1er août, normalement. Entre temps, des petits OS pour vous!

Dites-moi vos impressions, tout ce que vous pensez, merci^^


	44. Chutes

Hi tout le monde! Dans 2 chapitres, notre aventure s'achève, et j'en suis attristée...j'essaye donc de vous offrir de bons chapitres qui vous transportent dans mon monde Teslenite ^^ Sans tarder, je réponds aux reviews:

**Kami**: Merci de ne pas spoiler! Mais tu avais vu juste en plus, comment fais-tu? Mais tu sais que Nikola finit toujours par s'ouvrir à sa tendre aimée! Yes, je sais que tu veux lire la fin, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les 1ers chapitres! Merci de ta gentille review^^

**Virginie**:Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de Tesla par hasard?^^ Merci beaucoup de me dire ça! Justement, je suis en phase de tapage sur pc(si tu comprends pas mon expression débile, ça veut dire, en terrien, mettre à jour ses fics sur le pc et les publier, chose que j'avais la flemme de faire en période scolaire...) Bref! Prochainement il y a aura une fic longue! J'espère que, si tu la lis, elle te plaira! Merci encore de la review!

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

* * *

Plusieurs mois se sont passés depuis l'épisode douloureux qu'ont vécu Nikola et Helen. Cette dernière, dans sa chambre, lit tranquillement un livre parlant de…bébés…et caresse son ventre arrondi avec douceur. Elle regarde de temps en temps un plateau garni de nourriture ! Des abricots, des fraises avec de la chantilly, un mot de son amour lui disant de se servir quand elle veut…Helen sourit à chaque fois qu'elle lit ce gentil petit mot ! Et alterne entre lecture et nourriture…et toilettes.

Nikola, après avoir règlé d'autres affaires avec un Bigfoot grognon, vient rejoindre sa belle moitié sur le lit.

-Comment te portes-tu, ma chérie ? demande-t-il tendrement.

-Un peu mal au dos et des coups au ventre, mais maintenant que tu es là, je me sens mieux.

-C'est que notre petite crevette a très envie de ses parents ! sourit Nikola, attendri.

-Elle veut surtout sortir et prendre l'air ! remarque Helen, caressant délicatement son ventre !

-Ah bon ? Ca bouge beaucoup là-dedans ?

-Oh que oui !

-J'aimerai pas être enceint, soupire le serbe, n'osant même pas imaginer ce que ça ferait sur lui.

-Je suis désolée chéri, je ne peux pas te mettre enceint ! Et toi, tu n'as plus intêret à me mettre enceinte avant 1 siècle au moins ! boude la centenaire.

Nikola boude aussi, mais sourit après quelques instants. Il voit sa douce mettre son livre sur le côté. Elle prend une de ses mains et la guide sous sa chemise, sur son ventre. Le vampire croit alors sentir des coups ?

-Il ou elle veut vraiment nous rejoindre, je crois ! sourit-il joyeusement.

-Hélas ! Qu'il ou elle tente de se calmer…, se plaint Helen en retour.

-Ca te fait mal ?

-Oui ! Une grossesse fait mal mais…avec Nathan ce n'était pas aussi douloureux ! explique-t-elle, nous sommes en décembre en plus.

-Je sais…mais calme-toi s'il te plaît, il y a forcément une explication.

-Je n'y arrive pas Nikky.

Helen parle doucement, presque timidement. Le vampire assis à ses côtés garde sa main sur son ventre, et vient l'embrasser amoureusement, puis lui murmure :

-Peut être es-tu stressée ?

-Non, je t'assure Nikola. J'étais stressée avec Ashley et Nathan, mais je n'avais pas aussi mal, soupire-t-elle, alors qu'elle se remémore de tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa grossesse actuelle.

La peur se lit alors en elle ! Elle s'inquiète rapidement, et s'accroche alors à Nikola !

-Septembre ! Tu te souviens ? Lorsque j'étais dans le coma ! On m'avait injecté quelque chose avant que je ne sois inconsciente !

-Oui je me souviens…tu crois que ça a un rapport ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu avais senti quelque chose avant de tomber dans le coma ? questionne-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas la voir s'inquièter plus encore.

-Euh…une vague douleur au cou, et une plus forte au ventre.

-Au cou ?

-Oui…c'était le produit qu'on m'avait injecté.

-Et celle au ventre ? s'inquiète à son tour Tesla.

-C'est contre mon bébé, j'en suis sûre. Ils veulent me l'enlever…Nikola…Nikola…, répéte-t-elle.

Le génie voit bien qu'elle est plus que paniquée, et que son ventre lui fait de plus en plus mal. La brune se réfugie vite dans les bras de son protecteur, et réussit à articuler :

-Ils veulent le tuer…Nikola…le bébé va naître…

La Victorienne ne peut continuer sa phrase, elle lache un gémissement de douleur, suivit de larmes de peur ! Nikola tente, tant bien que mal, de la rassurer ! Et demande avec douceur :

-Chut, calme-toi ma chérie. Dis-moi la suite.

-Il va naître maintenant !

-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !

-Nikola ! Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, tout de suite !

-Mais…

-Ca commence ! gémit-elle, avant de s'évanouir ?

C'est un Nikola paniqué qui l'amène rapidement à l'infirmerie, usant de ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Bigfoot et Will la prennent vite en charge, après avoir écouté les brèves explications de Tesla. Quelques minutes, qui paraissent être l'éternité pour Nikola et Will, passent avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne le vampire pour lui donner des nouvelles.

-Tesla ? demande-t-il.

-Comment va-t-elle ? crit-il presque !

-Calmez-vous ! Elle est stable pour le moment, selon Bigfoot. Mais elle va bien quand même.

-Et son bébé ?

Will ne répond pas immédiatement. Il hésite un long moment, moment qui fait paniquer Nikola à un plus haut point ! Puis le jeune homme se décide à écourter la torture du plus vieux :

-Un produit a été injecté à H…Magnus et a atteint le fœtus. Celui-ci ne va pas bien, nous craignons une fausse couche…, annonce-t-il doucement.

-Non…

Nikola se précipite vers Helen, malgré les protestations de Bigfoot, qui s'occupe d'elle ! Mais le serbe n'en a que faire, et prend une des mains de sa belle. La femme trouve le courage de se réveiller, mais elle est si faible ! Bigfoot lui explique rapidement la situation, ce qui cause des pleurs à la Victorienne ! Qui fait néanmoins tout ce qu'elle peut pour sauver son bébé ! Les caresses de Nikola sur son front et ses joues lui donnent de la force ! Malgré les pleurs, elle se bat et applique toutes les consignes de Bigfoot ! Tombant peu à peu dans l'inconscience…elle entend juste un cri de bébé avant de s'évanouir à nouveau !

Elle se réveille un peu plus tard, dans les bras de son Nikola…qui lui tend doucement une couverture dans lequel un bébé dort ! La femme laisse couler ses larmes de joie, et de douleur ! Elle prend, tremblante, son bébé dans ses bras. Le serbe près d'elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

-C'est une petite fille, ma chérie, une belle petite fille en bonne santé.

-Co…comment peut-elle être en vie alors que la Kabbale a…

-Ils ont fait une faute grave dans leur traitement, ce qui nous a permis de concocter un contre poison. Ce n'était pas pour la tuer, c'était pour en faire d'elle leur arme. Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Notre puce ne sera pas leur jouet, ni notre petit Nathan.

-Où est-il ? s'inquiète Helen !

-Du calme ! Heinrich et le psy le surveillent ! Comment pourrait-on appeler notre petite bouille d'amour ? demande-t-il tendrement, regardant cette dernière dormir.

-Je ne sais pas, mon ange. As-tu une idée ?

-Vie…c'est la vie…notre fille est la vie, Zoé.

-Comme tu es romantique et…très poétique ! sourit la brune, acceptant le prénom avec joie !

-Merci ma belle. Un autre prénom ?

-Il m'en vient un…Monica, qu'en dis-tu ? sourit-elle, repensant à sa vision !

Nikola acquiesce ! Et caresse délicatement le crâne de leur petite puce endormie.

-On va vous laisser vous reposer toutes les deux, ce soir son grand frère pourra la voir, d'accord ?

-Oui. Merci de l'avoir accepté, Nikola, murmure Helen, émue et attendrie !

-Je me rends compte que la tuer aurait été une des plus grosses conneries de ma vie, sourit-il !

-Chut ! Pas de gros mots devant elle ! le gronde-t-elle doucement, bouchant doucement les oreilles de son bébé !

Cette dernière dort à poing fermé ! Sous les yeux attendris de ses parents soulagés. La brune finit par se rendormir doucement, après avoir embrassé son amour de vampire! Qui veille sur sa petite famille, attendant avec impatience le soir pour que la famille Magnus-Tesla soit réunie!

* * *

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein, avouez-le je vous en supplie!(ok, Kami l'avait deviné...x) Bon allez, je vous laisse profiter de vos vacances! On se revoit dans 3 jours sans faute! Je continue également de poster des petits OS sur tous les couples!

J'ai une petite demande à vous faire d'ailleurs. Pourriez-vous me dire quels sont les couples que vous aimeriez lire en fic? Merci^^(ça peut aller du plus banal au plus...étrange-du genre Helen/Addison! Si si, j'en ai écris une!) Ou alors du Dana/John(de quoi faire peur, hein?) Bref, je vous remercie de participer^^(ce n'est pas seulement pour que je fasse des fics sur vos couples adorés, je fais un sondage donc ça va m'aider!)

Bye et profitez bien de vos vacances!


	45. Droit au bonheur

Hi hi hi(non, pas le Père Noel!) Voici le chapitre 44, avant dernier chapitre de notre aventure Teslenite! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai un peu perdu moi-même le fil(faut dire, ça fait 1 an que j'avais écris cette fic, et la reprendre maintenant c'est dur! Mais j'y arrive!)

Bon allez, réponses aux reviews^^:

Kami:T'avais vu juste pour Monica, je te l'avais déjà dit x) Mais dis-moi ton secret! Comment fais-tu? Hm...Zoé? Naaan je vois pas!-bon d'accord si je vois- Merci, ta review me réconforte^^! Je vais essayer de t'offrir deux derniers bons chapitres! Et euh...ne me tue pas je t'en prie! J'ai pas fais exprès de remettre l'ex personnage que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre!

Bon et bien, **BONNE LECTURE**^^

* * *

John range un livre complètement inintéressant, selon lui, et se met de nouveau à vagabonder dans la grande bibliothéque du Sanctuaire. Il ne cherche pas de choses en particulier, car n'en a pas le cœur, ni l'envie. L'homme chauve soupire de à autre. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, le tire d'un coup de ses pensées. Une douce odeur. Helen.

Cette dernière s'avance doucement, regardant son ancien amant. Elle détourne vite le regard, se rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle demande cependant :

-Comment vas-tu, John ?

-On peut dire que je me sens bien. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien.

-L'accouchement a été éprouvant, d'après les dires des autres, fait remarquer John.

-Oui. Mais Bigfoot m'a anesthésié discrètement.

-Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit ? questionne l'homme, aidant Helen à s'asseoir !

-Je t'en prie John, pas de ça. Je vais bien, merci de t'en faire…c'était la Kabbale qui…qui m'a attaqué.

-Quand arrêteront-ils de te poursuivre ? soupire-t-il.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, John.

-Veulent-ils faire ce qu'ils ont fait à Ashley ?

A l'entente de ce nom, Helen regarde de nouveau son ex-amant dans les yeux. Il y voit de la colère, de la pure colère. L'homme chauve soupire encore.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? finit-il par interroger.

-Comment pourrais-je cesser de t'en vouloir alors que tu m'as caché la vérité sur Ashley ?

-Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Tu ne voulais rien entendre sur elle…et toutes ces années, tu m'as caché à elle, je n'ai pas pu te dire la vérité à cause de cela.

-Mais…pendant que nous étions encore ensemble, à l'époque…pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas avoué ? s'énerve la brune.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction.

John s'assoit près de la Victorienne, et admet, dans un murmure étonnement triste :

-A cette époque nous étions fous amoureux de l'autre. Nous étions encore jeunes. Si tu l'avais su, tu serais partie. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma fiancée, ma sauveuse, ma future femme. Et en plus Tesla avait déjà des vues sur toi, grogne John.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Notre histoire a commencé si vite avec Nikola…nous ne savions pas que ça arriverait, que nous serions ensemble dans le futur, et qu'on aurait des enfants ensemble…

-Tu es tombée dans ses bras d'un coup ! se met-il en colère, et avec moi, tu étais timide, docile, réservée…

-John…avec Nikola je me sens plus à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurai sans doute été tentée de te donner une seconde chance mais…tu m'as brisé le cœur, John, et Nikola l'a guérit. Je l'aime, sourit tendrement Helen.

John trouve ce sourire si beau, si mignon, mais se retient d'en faire la remarque. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait ? Au lieu de cela, il tente un :

-Malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé de te tuer ? De te blesser ? Et de te forcer à tuer ta petite ? Comment peux-tu aimer ce monstre ?

-C'est le père de mes enfants ! Il n'a jamais été un monstre, John ! Ou alors, vous êtes pareils ! Tu as tué, bien plus que lui ! Même si tu as une excuse. Ecoute, j'aime Nikola, malgré toutes ses actions passées et futures.

L'ancien Jack The Ripper baisse la tête, avant de la relever. Il se lève et quitte la bibliothèque. Mais avant cela, Helen le retient ! Elle aurait voulu…qu'il dise quelque chose ! Ou qu'il fasse quelque chose ! John semble le comprendre :

-Je te souhaite un bonheur que tu mérites, et j'espère que ce malheur de vampire ne te fera pas de mal.

-Merci John. Je te souhaite également ce bonheur. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir d'ici, tu sais ? dit-elle timidement.

-Je sais que je gêne un peu ici. Je reviendrais peut être, si tu veux encore de moi.

-Où vas-tu aller en attendant ?

-Expier mes fautes…

Helen ne trouve rien à dire, et dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien fiancé. Puis elle le quitte, se dirigeant dans sa chambre, doucement. Etrangement, elle sent un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Et sourit avant de rejoindre sa petite famille. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, et se fige agréablement en voyant la vision devant elle. Nathan qui regarde sa petite sœur curieusement, alors que Nikola surveille les deux anges et joue avec eux de bon cœur ! La femme s'avance tendrement vers eux, et prend sa petite dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser Nathan sur le front, puis Nikola sur les lèvres :

-Que vous êtes mignons, tous les trois !

-Il manque quelqu'un je trouve ! Viens donc nous rejoindre ! réclame Tesla, faisant une place à son amour.

-Et dire qu'il y a de cela 6 mois à peine, c'est moi qui te suppliais de venir ! sourit la Victorienne en retour.

Helen remarque le regard curieux de Nathan sur sa petite sœur ! Il n'a pas finit son examen visuel sur elle, ce qui fait sourire les deux parents ! Le vampire prend son fils dans ses bras, et le penche vers Zoé, qui somnole. Les regards des deux enfants se croisent. Emeraude contre saphir. Le jeune homme, alors âgé de presque un an dans un peu moins d'un mois, dit, cherchant ses mots :

-S…soso ?

-Oui mon ange, Zoé. Ta petite sœur s'appelle ainsi.

Nathan sourit, et une lueur de joie et de bonheur étincelle dans ses yeux fatigués ! Helen remarque que ses deux petits minimoys tombent de sommeil, et déclame :

-C'est l'heure du dodo pour les jeunes enfants.

Nikola acquiesce, et dépose Nathan dans son berceau, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais le petit ange veut sa sœur avec elle, et le fait savoir ! Tesla fait mine de réfléchir ! Helen tranche la question en déposant la petite née près de son frère. Les deux parents embrassent les enfants, et caressent leur crâne, avant de s'en aller doucement, laissant la lumière légèrement allumée, et mettant en route la radio et les jouets au dessus du berceau !

Une fois seuls dans leur chambre, les deux immortels se couchent dans leur lit, entamant la cosette :

-Je ne me doutais pas qu'on achèterait un jour tous ces gadgets pour bébés ! sourit Nikola.

-Moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas fait tant avec Ashley…

-Je sais ma chérie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle en aurait voulu d'ailleurs !

-Oui, c'est vrai…elle me manque, Nikola…affreusement, admet Helen, laissant couler une larme.

-Chut mon ange, Ashley t'a pardonné. Elle est morte en paix, elle peut être sûre que je te protégerais, murmure son serbe.

-Merci Nikola…mais elle n'aura jamais pu savoir à quel point je l'aime…ni la vérité sur sa vraie mère…

-Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne le sache pas. Pour elle, tu es sa mère, pour nous aussi. Tu as les souvenirs d'un accouchement, d'une grossesse…tu es sa mère.

-Je ne sais quoi te dire…, soupire la brune, se détendant sous les mots de son cher génie.

Ce dernier l'embrasse en guise de réponse, et demande ensuite, avec une arrogance toute légendaire dont lui seul connait le malheureux secret :

-Les parents aussi doivent-ils dormir ?

-Oui !

-Mais ! Le papa voudrait bien faire passer une nuit délicieuse à la maman ! proteste Tesla.

-Tu attendras une semaine, mon chéri ! Je ne suis pas en état !

-Tu me sous-estimes, jeune fille! Je peux te faire prendre du plaisir autrement que par cette voie! susurre-t-il.

Nikola sourit avec une fausse arrogance, et embrasse le cou puis la poitrine d'Helen. Cette dernière sourit !

-Tu es incorrigible ! soupire-t-elle.

-Oui, et j'en suis extrêmement fier ! Maintenant viens là que je te mène au 7ème ciel !

* * *

A dans 3 jours et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^(oh et..._**I'M FOND OF AMANDA TAPPING AND SANCTUARY**_!)


	46. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde^^ Voilà, c'est la fin de notre aventure ensemble...ce dernier chapitre n'était pas nécessaire, mais je voulais que vous sachiez un peu comment se serait passé les années futures de la famille Magnus-Tesla. Et que vous sachiez comment se termine l'histoire des Vempjerik et de la Kabbale. Il y a toujours certaines questions en vous qui demeureront sans réponse, et j'en suis désolée(ou pas x) Je garde le soin de vous laisser imaginer la suite^^ Bon...je passe aux réponses aux reviews:

Zirf: Et oui, la fin est là...mais on aura passé de bons moments ensemble! Et ce n'est pas fini, ah ça non! John, expier ses fautes? Qui l'aurait cru? Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que va devenir John! Ils sont mignons hein? -suis-je bête, tu viens de le dire!-

Arya: Une fan d'Eragon? J'adore Eragon! Si ce n'est pas ça, excuse-moi, c'est juste ton pseudo qui m'a fait penser à Eragon^^ Des couples Kate/Helen? Je te conseille Stuck, une fic de 4 chapitres habilement écrite!

Virginie: Merci beaucoup! Ou plutôt: qui peut résister à Nikki? **QUI**? P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E! Nah! Notre Nikola international est trop craquant! Oui, c'est vraiment dommage, parce que la série avait encore des choses à exploiter! Tellement de choses! Heureusement, Sanctuary continue à vivre sur les forums, les fics, les fan-vids, dans les conversations d'amoureux de Sanctuary...partout^^(et oui, y aurait eu une histoire entre eux, Amanda l'avait confirmé!)

Bon allez, **BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

6 ans se sont au moins passés depuis ce périple qu'a vécu le Sanctuaire. Helen, toujours brune, toujours cheveux bouclés, toujours fiancée à Nikola Tesla, lit une histoire à ses deux enfants, confortablement installés dans leur lit. Car ils ne veulent plus se quitter, depuis le tout 1er jour où ils ont croisé le regard de l'autre.

Nathan avait bien grandi ! 7 ans au moins ! Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène sont toujours en bataille. Ses yeux semblent traduire tout son génie et son envie de découvrir le monde. Il regarde avec admiration sa douce maman. Le jeune homme ressemble beaucoup à son père, selon la mère de famille ! Mais on distingue la même détermination qu'Helen…ce qui exaspère cette dernière assez souvent ! Son fils étant le roi des bêtises…mais qui pourrait se fâcher contre une bouille d'amour comme celle de Nathan Magnus Tesla ?

Zoé, 6 ans cette année, cheveux blonds bouclés, yeux saphirs, se pose plein de questions quant à elle ! Ses yeux à eux tout seuls traduisent la soif de connaissances ! Elle ne passe pas son temps à jouer avec des poupées Barbie, dont elle a horreur ! Oh non ! La petite blonde préfère bien la saga Star Wars !

Les deux jeunes gens écoutent la fin de l'histoire que leur lit avec tendresse leur mère.

-Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, termine tranquillement Helen, refermant le livre.

-Mais maman, pourquoi les histoires finissent toujours bien ? s'interroge Nathan !

-C'est une coutume instaurée au XIXème siècle, Nathan. Un de mes vieux amis a inventé cette formule, sourit Helen, caressant les joues de son fils.

-Mais…c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi les méchants ne gagnent jamais ? proteste Zoé à son tour !

-Ma puce…ce sont des contes pour enfants tu sais ? Et ces contes sont fait pour vous faire rêver. Si un méchant gagnait, ça ne serait plus vraiment un conte.

-N'y a-t-il jamais eu une histoire où tout se termine mal ? Ou certaines choses qui finissent mal au moins ? questionnent les deux enfants !

-Un à un, mes amours, s'il vous plaît ! interrompt Helen, avant de réfléchir ! Eh bien…j'en connais peu, les contes sont fait pour se finir bien. Comme dit le proverbe, _« tout est bien qui finit bien »_.

Les deux enfants se regardent, tristes…Helen soupire ! Et décide de parler après un moment, voulant leur faire partager quelque chose :

-Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années…vous êtes au courant que la Kabbale était réapparue i ans. Eh bien…après qu'ils m'aient injecté un produit, et que j'ai accouché, nous avons pu trouver le contre poison. La Kabbale voulait faire de toi, Zoé, leur arme.

Cette dernière, ayant peur, se serre contre son frère ! Helen s'arrête un instant, et caresse les joues de ses deux minimoys.

-Nous avons été en mesure de te protéger, ma puce. Nous nous sommes aussi assuré qu'ils ne tenteraient rien non plus sur toi, Nathan. Nous avons mis du temps à les retrouver, car dès qu'ils ont appris que nous étions parés contre eux, ils se sont cachés, tels des lâches. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec eux. Vous entendez souvent parler de l'Armée des Nations…en fait, c'est une organisation de réseaux accueillant des phénomènes, des événèments que l'on qualifierait d'anormaux, paranormaux…

Nathan et Zoé se penchent vers leur mère, écoutant des plus attentivement ! Et faisant de grands yeux ronds quelques fois !

-Après la fuite de la Kabbale, j'ai réussi à m'allier au reste des chefs. L'un des derniers a été très dur à convaincre, mais le temps pressait. Nos ennemis vampires étaient de plus en plus puissants. Nous n'avons eu que peu de temps pour finir les préparatifs. De son côté, la Kabbale avait également prévu un plan…ils ont retrouvé Verena, l'ancienne fiancée de votre père.

Deux regards ronds comme des soucoupes lui répondent !

-Ils ont pris Verena en otage, et nous ont envoyé un message. Il disait que si nous ne leur donnions pas nos deux enfants, vous, ils la tueraient…Nikola a pleuré, beaucoup même…

-C'est pour ça qu'ils jouaient plus avec nous ? demande, tristement, Nathan !

-Oui mon ange…il était très déprimé…et nous avons appris que Verena était enceinte...le choix a été très dur. Nous avons contacté l'Armée des Nations, et nous avons attaqué…c'était pendant votre séjour auprès de Declan.

-Ah oui ! En 2000 ! sourit Zoé, appréciant grandement le londonien !

-Oui voilà.

-Comment ça s'est passé alors ? interroge Nathan, devançant sa sœur !

-Eh bien…pendant l'attaque, nous avons compris que les Vempjerik avaient accepté l'alliance avec la Kabbale…ce qui a rendu notre combat bien plus dur. Nous avons perdu…Verena…et Serge, notre recrue du Sanctuaire de Paris. Beaucoup d'autres également.

-Oh…et qu'est-il arrivé à la Kabbale ? Et aux Vem…van…ve...vampires !

Helen sourit devant la difficulté de sa fille à prononcer le nom des vampires. Elle consent à raconter la suite, après avoir embrassé ses deux amours !

-Vempjerik. Nikola a tenté quelque chose de fou…qui a failli le tuer…mais William l'a assisté, malgré les ordres donnés de rester ici !

Les deux enfants se regardent, ébahis ! Ils savent très bien ce que ça peut coûter si on désobéit à leur maman ! Même si elle ne peut pas les punir, trop subjuguée par leur bouille d'ange invitant au câlin et au pardon !

-C'est pour ça que tonton Will a une cicatrice sur le cou ? questionne doucement Nathan, très attaché à son 'tonton'.

-Oui ! Nous avons réussi à repousser les Vempjerik, et à les contraindre à reculer vers des îles d'où ils ne peuvent plus sortir…certains de nos ennemis nous ont rejoint, ils ont compris que les humains ne voulaient pas tous leur mort.

-Comment ils s'en sont rendus compte ? s'intéresse Zoé !

-C'est assez compliqué, mes deux amours. Et il se fait tard !

-Mais, maman ! protestent-ils vivement.

C'est alors que leur père arrive ! Non, en fait il observe Helen et leurs rejetons depuis un long moment, et son regard est si attendri devant cette image ! Il la grave à jamais dans son esprit, et rejoind sa famille. Helen lui sourit et l'embrasse !

-Chéri, ne t'a-t-on pas appris à ne pas écouter aux portes ?

-Si, mais toi tu as fait pire avec Gregory ! Il faut peut être dire à nos deux petites bouilles préférées ce qui s'est passé, suggère Nikola !

Les deux petites bouilles en question acquiescent vivement, et viennent vite près de leur maman ! La harcelant ! La brune n'a d'autre choix que de leur dire la vérité ! Elle boude Nikola, et se tourne vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Très bien ! Vous étiez âgés de 5 et 4 ans à ce moment. Nous avions voulu, avec mon équipe, vérifier que les Vempjerik se tenaient tranquilles sur leur île. Mais ils nous avaient tendu un piège, et nous avons été leurs prisonniers un petit temps…certains d'entre eux ont…comment dire…

-Vu que votre mère ferait tout pour vous protéger, finit Tesla, caressant les cheveux de ses deux anges !

Ces deux derniers s'inquiètent du traitement subi par leurs parents ! Et le font savoir, ayant peur qu'on ait fait du mal à leur famille.

-Ils nous ont protégé des leurs, et nous ont laissé repartir. Nous sommes en contact depuis ce jour, et ils essayent de convertir leur race pour qu'ils s'adaptent et viennent s'installer dans la civilisation de maintenant. Certains nous ont dit qu'ils appréciaient cette nouvelle vie, et qu'ils arrivaient à contenir leur soif de sang. Il n'y a pas eu d'accident.

-Mais…ils sont dangereux !

-Non, Nate, ils ne le sont pas ! sourit Nikola, sinon tout ce qui vous entoure est dangereux. Vous êtes nés ici, vous avez la chance de voir ce que d'autres ne peuvent pas voir.

-On peut voir tout ce que les humains de l'extérieur ne peuvent pas voir ? s'ébahie Zoé !

-Oui ! Tout ! **SAUF** le corps de votre mère !

-**NIKOLA** ! gronde Helen, bouchant les oreilles de ses enfants !

Le serbe sourit ! Et s'excuse, avant d'embrasser sa moitié. Nathan cache vite les yeux de sa petite sœur ! Helen repousse son adorable vampire après quelques secondes !

-Allez, il faut dormir, les enfants. Demain soir on vous racontera la suite.

-Mais ! La Kabbale, qu'est-elle devenue ?

-Oh…elle a disparue…en même temps que les Vempjerik, désormais c'est l'Armée des Nations qui s'en occupe. Le réseau des Sanctuaires en fait partie, mais ils nous ont dit de nous occuper des cousins de votre père.

-Et D…Donet…euh…Daya…non, ah zut, comment s'appelle cette rousse ? jure Nathan, utilisant le langage maternel de son père !

-Dis-donc, jeune homme ! On ne jure pas ! Elle s'appelle Dana Whitcomb, mais n'est plus un danger. Elle a pris la fuite. Et maintenant, dodo, mes chéris ! Demain on va à Londres voir…

-DECLAN ? crie, excitée comme une puce, Zoé !

Helen sourit, et acquiesce, alors que Nikola soupçonne quelque chose ! Et se plaint de ne pas avoir pu finir sa phrase !

-Oh Nikky, ne boude pas ! Allez mes amours, dormez, demande gentiment Helen !

Elle comprend que les enfants la veulent, elle et Nikola, avec eux ! Et accepte, de même que son fiancé ! Ils s'installent dans le lit des deux mini-génies, et les prennent dans leurs bras ! Avant de fermer les yeux…une nouvelle vie les accompagnant.

Et Henry, dans son labo, reçoit un message du Sanctuaire de Londres ! Mais Kate refuse de le laisser lire, voulant qu'il l'aide avec son ordinateur !

-Mais bon sang Kate ! Je t'ai déjà dit que la base de données ne sert **JAMAIS** à ça ! grogne-t-il.

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! T'avais dit que les CDs marchaient !

-Non, non, non et non ! Et attends, c'est un Cd de la marque Dorcel ? **KATE** ! Tu regardes des…

Un grand blanc entoure l'équipe ! Will, qui se chamaillait avec Bigfoot, se retourne vers l'Indienne ! Bigfoot se cache, quant à lui !

-Mais non, bêta ! C'est pas moi qui regarde ça ! C'est ce gros tas de poils qui m'a demandé d'aller en acheter pour lui et Steve !

-Oh mon dieu, c'est ça les bruits que j'entends dans la cave les soirs ? s'étrangle Will, regardant le poilu qui rougit et s'enfuit !

Kate reprend son ordinateur, et poursuit Bigfoot pour lui passer un savon mémorable ! Le psy s'approche du geek, et tous deux font une mine de dégoût !

-Magnus va pas être heureuse, je le sens ! s'inquiète Henry.

-On ne va rien lui dire ! On oublie que Bigfoot et Steve sont ensemble, on oublie que Bigfoot regarde ça, on oublie que Kate est nulle en informatique ! Compris mec ? demande Will !

-Ouais ! Bon allez, on va regarder ce message…oh là là Will, je vais jamais dormir après ce que je viens d'apprendre !

-Moi non plus…mais ils font un joli couple n'empêche…après, c'est à Steve de faire attention ! Le pauvre, je comprends pourquoi il a du mal à s'asseoir !

-**WILL** ! grogne le geek, affreusement gêné par tout ça !

-Désolé ! Bon alors, que dit ce message ?

Henry le lit ! Et reste bouche bée en voyant ce qu'on lui annonce !

-Oh non, ça recommence ! On va encore devoir partir à la chasse aux phénomènes aquatiques ! Non !

-C'est rien ça, mec ! On va prévenir Magnus !

-Will ! Declan dit qu'on va devoir aller…Dans les Îles Aru en Indonésie ? s'étouffe le lycan !

-Oh c'est rien ça ! Faudra juste y aller en…VOLAN T ? Oh non, pas Magnus ! s'affole Will !

Les deux hommes se regardent et courent vite loin de ce message ! Ils sont maudits ! Jamais Magnus n'a su conduire d'avion, selon Will ! Le pauvre jeune homme s'effondre près de son ami :

-Elle va encore nous faire atterrir dans un puit avec un calmar et un scorpion ! Ou pire, elle va nous faire atterrir en Antarctique ! **NON** !

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**(Or Not)**_

* * *

Voilà...c'est la fin...c'est fini...on se retrouve dans le dernier chapitre qui n'en est pas un, et que je poste dans quelques minutes!

Petite remarque par rapport à ce chapitre, il ne sert à rien et je l'ai écris 1 an après avoir façonné "**_I love you for Eternity_**". J'ai perdu le fil moi aussi, c'est pour ça que mon écriture sur cette fic est médiocre depuis que j'ai repris la publication, et je m'en excuse.


	47. Remerciements

Voilà, un tout dernier chapitre, un chapitre de remerciements et de dédicaces. Je commence déjà par dire que je suis extrêmement fière de moi-même, tout simplement parce que d'habitude je ne finis jamais ce que je commence, ce qui est un tord. En m'engageant dans ce monde fantastique qu'est la Fanfiction, je ne pensais pas arriver jusqu'à là. Mais j'y suis arrivée. Je me suis accrochée. Et voilà une fic de 45 chapitres, écrite en 1 an et demie. Vos reviews m'ont fait tenir, la série m'a fait tenir. Alors je commence déjà par remercier ma Twins, qui se reconnaitra, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à écrire jusqu'au bout, donc merci à toi, et merci surtout de continuer à me soutenir, malgré le fait que je sois toujours aussi folle et...ahem...sadique x)

Ensuite, je remercie tous mes lecteurs/lectrices, ceux qui ne se sont pas manifestés, et ceux qui se sont manifestés, donc merci à:

-Lowan

-Mathilde

-TalifaF

-Kami(et plus tard Zirf^^, puis d'autres surnoms bizarres x)

-Mira

-Atizumai

-Ademaria

-Sab

-Lisa

-Iirr

-Lara(alias une fan anonyme)

-Virginie(alias fan anonyme)

-Ophelie

-Andrealeone

-Arya

Et maintenant, tous les acteurs/actrices qui ont participé(eeeeuh...je me comprends!)

Amanda Tapping: Helen Magnus

Jonathon Young: Nikola Tesla

Robin Dunne: Will Zimmerman

Agam Darshi: Kate Freelander

Ryan Robbins: Henry Foss

Christopher Heyerdalh: John Tru...Druitt

Lynda Boyd: Dana Whitcomb

Désirée Nosbusch: Verena Dzeliyah

Johnny Depp: Warlan Ortekeyn

Christien Anholt: Mickael Whitcomb

Callum Blue: Kalez

Et je crois que je n'ai oublié personne...merci à Zirf pour m'avoir donné le nom du petit ange: Nathan, et merci aussi à Zirf pour le nom de la petite, Zoé! Merci aussi à toute l'équipe de Sanctuary, et son travail merveilleux. Donc Martin, Damian, Amanda, et les autres, thank you, sincerely! C'est grâce à votre sublime série que je veux devenir bilingue, et que je suis accro aux fics et à votre série(sans blague!)

Je ne crois avoir oublié personne(je me répète!) Bon eh bien...il est tant de se quitter, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Merci du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements et vos coups de gueule contre John, Verena et surtout Nikola x) Il ne vous en veut pas, rassurez-vous! Pour ceux qui ont toujours envie de me suivre, je vais commencer une nouvelle fanfiction en août, qui sera centrée sur un couple slash, rien de bien lemoneux, je vous rassure! En fait il n'y aura aucun lemon! Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir quel est ce couple d'hommes!

Bon allez, puisque je suis gentille! Ca se passe dans un coin perdu à cause d'un truc volant! Non, ça vous va pas? Bon...ça se passe dans la saison 4! Vous voulez encore des indices?

Bon...bon...Helen, Will, Henry, Kate, Declan, Bigfoot et Greg Addison seront présents! De même que le SCIU! Vous voulez encore un indice? **FOLIE!** Voilà^^ J'espère qu'on ne se quittera pas, et qu'on se croisera sur d'autres fics! Vous pouvez toujours me suivre, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que mon travail est apprécié^^ Bonnes vacances à tous, vous allez me manquer!

(prochain os centré sur un couple des plus improblables, prochaine longue fic que je viens de décrire ci-dessus^^)

Bye tout le monde, et encore merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi, je vous en suis reconnaissante et vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir aidé à terminer un projet, et de m'avoir soutenu!


	48. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'avais prévu de ne jamais revenir sur cette fic, car elle est longue et l'histoire est finie, mais récemment l'idée m'ait venu de réecrire "I love you for Eternity" car quand je la relis, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent, je trouve la fic pas du tout travaillée ou très peu.

On dit souvent qu'au bout d'un moment, l'auteur a du recul par rapport à ce qu'il écrit, et bien ça m'arrive aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de réecrire correctement ma fic pour qu'elle soit mieux! J'aimerais améliorer certains points et me replonger dans l'histoire pour vous offrir une fic de meilleure qualité. Vos reviews m'ont déjà bien aidé et je compte m'en servir encore pour améliorer cette prochaine réecriture.

Je vous demande donc si vous êtes d'accord pour que je fasse une réecriture de cette fic basée sur Nikky/Helen^^ J'aimerais aussi que vous me disiez quels sont les points que vous souhaitez voir améliorés, ce qui vous a le plus plu, et le plus déplu, pour que j'arrange ça dans la mesure du possible.

Si j'entame une réecriture, je veux qu'elle soit la plus améliorée possible pour vous faire plonger dans un monde qui vous plaira. Je fais cette réecriture pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices (:

Je suis aussi consciente que je passe moins de temps sur le fandom Sanctuary mais la série étant éteinte et les visiteurs moins nombreux, c'est parfois dur de trouver de l'inspiration...et surtout j'émigre vers d'autres fandoms tels Supernatural (devinez qui joue dedans! **AMANDA TAPPING** dans le rôle d'un superbe Ange nommé Naomi! Je vais pas vous faire de la pub pour regarder la série ni aller voir mes autres fics, rassurez-vous^^)

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, pour cette réecriture, ce sont vos envies et vos demandes dont je tiendrais compte! Je pourrais même rajouter quelques intrigues dans le mesure où elles s'intégreraient à l'ensemble de l'intrigue de la fic, bien sûr. Je vous donne à présent la parole, amis et amies!

Et encore une fois merci (:


End file.
